Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears and Tears
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: In the years following their graduation from Shiz, life moves forward for Elphaba and Fiyero, their family and friends. But the love story of Alivia and Kole is never far away from their own story. Sequel to UNTIL THE END OF TIME. Musicalverse. AU. Fiyeraba. Frexalie.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: _Wicked _is not my property, but the characters that you don't recognise from the musical are! **

* * *

**Life's Epochs: Hopes, Fears and Tears**

**By Vinkunwildflowerqueen**

**Chapter 1**

When the doorbell rang at the Thropp home one Saturday morning in July, no one thought anything of it. They weren't expecting any visitors, but that meant nothing. People often came by unannounced to see Frex.

Frex and Annalie were in the living room when Nikita appeared in the doorway, looking rather amused.

"You have a visitor," she announced and stepped aside to usher in their guest.

"Fiyero!" Annalie exclaimed in surprise, standing up to greet him warmly. "What in Oz's name are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighbourhood," Fiyero replied casually, accepting her embrace. "Uh, here. These are for you."

Annalie accepted the bouquet of blossoms he handed her with a wide smile. "Oh, they're beautiful. Thank you, Fiyero."

"Hello, Fiyero," Frex added his greetings, joining them and offering a hand to shake.

"Hello, Governor," Fiyero replied with a nod, shaking his hand.

Annalie and Frex exchanged a surprised glance. Fiyero had been with Elphaba for over four years now and hadn't addressed Frex by his title after the first year and a half.

"Elphaba's not with you?" Frex asked him, brushing it off.

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably. "Er, no. She thinks I'm in the Emerald City. I mean, I _was," _he amended quickly. "She just doesn't know I was stopping by on the way home. Otherwise she would have come."

Annalie caught Nikita's gaze and had to fight back a smile as it clicked into place. The Emerald City was not "in the neighbourhood" of Colwen Grounds, and it was a difficult feat indeed to "stop by" Munchkinland between the city and the Vinkus.

"Yero, would you like some tea?" Annalie asked gently. "Lemonade? You've planned your visit perfectly, Nikita made a batch of her famous chocolate chip cookies this morning."

"Sure," Fiyero agreed. "That would be great."

The front door opened and Tomaz burst through the door, followed by a few of his friends, all red-faced and panting with exertion. At fourteen, he seemed to have grown a foot every time Fiyero saw him. Elphaba was sure he was going to end up towering over her before long.

Tomaz grinned at Fiyero as he spotted him standing with his parents.

"Hey, Yero."

"Hey, Tom," Fiyero grinned back at him, his shoulders relaxing for the first time since entering the house. "You had a softball game today?"

Tomaz nodded. "Yeah. We won."

"That's awesome," Fiyero congratulated him, more at ease than he had been since he walked through the door.

Tomaz turned to his mother. "Ima, can we have lemonade and cookies?"

"Go to the kitchen," Annalie directed them with a nod. "And wash your hands first."

"I'm glad I made a double batch," Nikita laughed. "I'll rescue some for you before the boys eat them all, shall I?"

Annalie laughed too. "That would be wise," she agreed. "Yero, why don't you have a seat in the living room?" she suggested. "You can tell us what you were doing in the Emerald City."

Fiyero hesitated, the tension in his shoulders returning. "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you both. Privately."

Frex glanced at Annalie warily, who didn't look confusified or surprised by this bizarre announcement. Out of Fiyero's sight, she raised her left hand and wiggled her ring finger slightly. Frex paled slightly in response, but Fiyero didn't seem to notice. Annalie did however, and her gaze looked torn between sympathy and laughter.

Annalie turned to Fiyero. "I'll just put these in some water," she said gently. "Frex, can you help me with the refreshments, please?"

Frex followed his wife to the kitchen, his heart sinking.

"This is it, isn't it?" he asked her heavily.

After four years, this wasn't exactly a surprise, but Frex was still dreading it.

Annalie was beaming. "I think so," she nodded, filling a vase with water. "Are you ready?"

"No," Frex said honestly, taking the tray of cookies and lemonade that Nikita handed him.

When they returned to the living room, Fiyero was standing before the mantelpiece, looking at the family photographs that stood atop it, alongside the vase of mixed red and blue sand from Frex and Annalie's wedding.

Annalie placed the flowers on an end table in the living room and turned to Fiyero.

"Why don't we talk in the study?" she suggested. "It'll be quieter, away from Tom and his friends."

Fiyero agreed and the three settled into Frex's study. Fiyero perched awkwardly on the edge of the armchair, while Frex and Annalie sat side by side on the couch.

Annalie handed him a glass of lemonade and a cookie, but Fiyero didn't eat it, he just stared at it.

Frex and Annalie exchanged a glance.

"Your business in the Emerald City went well?" Frex finally asked to break the silence.

Fiyero looked up from the cookie in his hands, slightly startled.

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "Yeah, it was just a few meetings Dad asked me to go to."

"Well, good," Frex replied.

Fiyero shifted in his seat again, placing the cookie on the table before him, and nervously wiping his hands on his pants.

Frex slipped his hand into Annalie's, gripping it firmly.

It felt like an age before Fiyero looked up at them.

"I hope you both know," he said slowly, swallowing hard. "I hope you know how much I love Elphaba."

Annalie squeezed Frex's hand tighter.

"We've known since the first time we met you, Fiyero," she said reassuringly.

Fiyero's shoulders lowered ever so slightly.

"The past four years have been the best of my life," he told them. "They haven't always been easy, but I wouldn't change a single moment that I've had with Fae. She's brilliant and beautiful, and she makes me a better person. She makes my life better."

He cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, facing them squarely.

"I've known for a long time now that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Fae. I am so proud of her, and everything she's accomplished since we graduated; and I wish she didn't have to give up her career to become royal, because she's a _great_ lawyer."

'_She kicks ass,' _was his usual descriptor when bragging about his girlfriend's work accomplishments, but it didn't really fit the vibe he was going for here.

His brow furrowed slightly as he studied the cookie again. "Our relationship has kind of… stalled lately. Not that we're not happy, but we haven't really moved _forward._ Because I wanted to give Fae time to have a life outside of _us _and establish a career and have as much freedom as she can."

Fiyero shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "But I'm ready," he said. "I'm ready for her to be my wife and to move forward, and I know that she feels the same way. So, I'm going to ask Elphaba to marry me. And I hope- I hope that I have your blessing for that. Because even if she doesn't live here anymore, I know it's important to Fae that I have that, because she loves you both so much."

Frex's throat was tight. He looked to Annalie and saw her blinking back tears. He couldn't help but feel a little pity towards the prince, remembering how it had felt to be in his position. Oddly, he'd been more nervous about asking Annalie's parents for their blessing to marry their daughter than he had been to ask Melena's.

Perhaps because he'd been so sure that Melena's parents would say yes, and the situation with her hadn't been nearly so complicated as it had been with Annalie.

"Fiyero, of course, you have our blessing," he told Fiyero.

It was almost comical to watch the relief wash over the prince's face and see how quickly his posture eased.

Annalie sniffled and leapt to her feet to hug Fiyero.

"I'm so happy for you," she told Fiyero, fighting back tears as she pulled away. "When are you asking her?"

Fiyero grimaced slightly. "I don't know yet," he admitted. "I haven't come up with a good idea yet. I have plenty of ideas, but nothing that feels quite right. Once I know _how, _I'll know when."

"Do you have a ring?"

"Ah, no. I'm not sure if she'd prefer something new, or something from the family vault," he explained. "There's a lot of rings in there, and I thought if I could pick one with a nice story behind it… but I don't know."

He frowned at them. "What do you think?"

"I think Fabala would care less about where the ring comes from, and more about the thought you've put into it," Annalie reminded him gently. "If there's a ring from your family history with a story you think she'd like, wonderful. If you pick something new, you'll pick it out with her in mind. That's what matters."

Fiyero smiled wryly. "That's what my mom said," he agreed. "But it's not really helpful when it comes to making a decision."

"Frex, what do you think?" Annalie asked, turning to him.

Frex frowned thoughtfully, thinking of his eldest daughter. He got to his feet and crossed the room to open the safe. From the very back, he pulled out a wooden box and returned to his seat.

Annalie's eyes welled up with fresh tears as she realised what he was doing, while Fiyero just looked politely interested.

Inside the box were all the letters that Elphaba had written for Melena's birthday over the years, a tradition she continued even now. If she couldn't come visit Munchkinland for her mother's birthday, she would send the letter to Frex. Although he knew it made no sense, he always placed the letter on the grave for a day before placing it in the box with the others.

From beneath the letters, Frex pulled out a small velvet box which he opened carefully and handed it to Fiyero.

"This is the engagement ring that I gave Elphaba's mother," he said simply. "If you would like, you can give it to Elphaba."

Fiyero's eyes were wide as he took the box from Frex and examined the ring. It didn't have to be said how much it would mean to Elphaba to have her mother's engagement ring.

"It's perfect," was all he managed to say.

He glanced up at Frex with a lump in his throat. "Frexspar, are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Frex said firmly. "Melena would be honoured, I'm sure."

Annalie reached for his hand again, beaming at him through teary eyes.

Fiyero nodded mutely. "Thank you," he said earnestly.

Frex inclined his head and offered his hand to the prince.

"Welcome to the family, son."

"Officially," Annalie added hastily as Fiyero shook Frex's hand warmly.

Fiyero grinned.

"Will you stay for lunch?" Annalie offered. "How soon are they expecting you home?"

"Oh, not for a while. Lunch would be great, Anna," Fiyero accepted and Annalie excused herself to tell Nikita they'd need another place at the table.

When they were alone, Fiyero looked to Frex anxiously.

"How do you plan a proposal?" he asked. "I mean, you've done it twice."

Frex smiled. "It's never easy," he admitted. "When I proposed to Melena, I had planned what I thought was the perfect evening. And then it all went wrong. I'd ordered roses and they sent me chrysanthemums, to which she was allergic. The chicken was under-cooked, and the vegetables were bunt. I ended up proposing after making us waffles for dinner, because it was the only thing I knew how to make."

Fiyero smiled faintly. "And Annalie?"

"With Annalie, I was older," Frex said slowly. "And I had the girls. I'd asked them if they were alright with the idea of us marrying, and they said yes. I'd arranged to simply take her out for dinner and ask her, but the girls surprised me with a card they'd made for her, asking her to become part of our family."

"Elphaba's idea?" Fiyero guessed.

"I've always assumed so," Frex agreed. "But they've never said."

Fiyero looked thoughtful, finally biting into his cookie.

As they left the study a time later, Fiyero found Nessarose in the living room with Xia.

"Fiyero!" Nessa exclaimed delightedly. "Nikita said you were here!"

"Hey, Ness," Fiyero greeted her, kissing her cheek. "Hi, Xia."

"Hello, Fiyero," Xia smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" Nessa demanded.

"I had some business in the Emerald City," Fiyero explained, taking a seat near her chair.

Nessa stared at him blankly. "Yero, we're nowhere near the Emerald City," she reminded him.

He laughed. "I know that."

When he offered no further explanation, Nessa decided not to push, although she was no less confusified.

"How's Fabala?" she asked.

"She's good," Fiyero assured her. "Great. Super busy at work, though. She's in the middle of this big project… the specifics of which I can't quite recall right now."

Nessa giggled knowingly.

"Sure."

"How are you?" Fiyero asked. "Fae says you're putting some big exhibit together at the gallery?"

Nessa nodded eagerly. "Yes. It's a collection of Evian pottery that dates back about four hundred years."

"Oh, cool," Fiyero nodded. It wasn't his thing, but he was sure there were people who found old pottery cool. "When does that open?"

"Next month," Nessa replied. "The exhibit's been in the Emerald City for the last five months. I saw it when I was there in May and thought it was just wonderful."

"It sounds like something Fae would love," Fiyero said.

"If she can't make it here to visit before the exhibits over, you should see if it can come to the Vinkus," Nessa suggested. "I'm sure Blaze knows who to ask, he has contacts all over Oz. He's the one who introduced me to the curator at the Art Museum in the City."

"Maybe," Fiyero shrugged. "How's Boq? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Me either, to be honest," Nessa smiled. "I've been busy at work with the exhibit, and he's in the middle of planting season on the farm. When he's not working, he's with Cemile."

Fiyero nodded. He and Elphaba had only met Boq's new girlfriend at Lurlinemas, and thought she was very nice, but they didn't know her very well yet. Nessa knew her best, as she spent the most time with Boq- or was at least the closet geographically; and she and Cemile had become good friends over the nine months Boq had been dating her. But in his letters, Boq waxed poetic about her from the moment they'd met. It had been sweet, for the first two months. Less so, after that.

They chatted until dinner was served, catching up on everything that had happened since they'd last seen each other. Elphaba and Nessa wrote to one another frequently, but there was always so much that didn't make it into letters or that just didn't have the same impact as when they were discussed in person.

"So, _why _are you here?" Tomaz asked him as they dished food onto their plates.

Nessa laughed and Fiyero grinned.

"I was in the Emerald City."

"So, you're taking a really long detour home?" Tomaz frowned.

Fiyero chuckled, glancing to Frex and Annalie. Annalie smiled encouragingly at him and nodded.

"Well, actually," Fiyero said slowly, putting down the salad bowl and clearing his throat. "I have some news."

He took a breath and looked over the table to Nessa and Tomaz. "I'm going to propose to Elphaba."

Nessa gasped and dropped her fork. "You _are? _Oh, that's amazing! When?"

"I'm still working on that," Fiyero admitted.

Tomaz snorted. "It's about time," he muttered.

"Tomaz," Frex scolded him but Fiyero laughed.

"No, it's a fair point," he admitted with a grin.

Nessa leaned across the table towards him. "You came to ask Papa and Ima for Elphaba's hand, didn't you?" she asked eagerly.

"For their blessing," Fiyero corrected her. "Can you _imagine _Elphaba's face if I told her I asked for someone's permission to marry her?"

Nessa giggled. "This is true," she agreed.

Fiyero reached for the salad bowl to pile some on his plate. "Anyway, this means that I was _never here," _he warned Nessa.

"I won't say anything to Fabala," she promised. "And I'll act completely surprised when she tells me."

"And don't tell Galinda," Fiyero added. "You know she can't keep a secret to save her life, and I'm already stressed _I'm _going to let something slip."

"Do you know how you're going to ask her?" Nessa asked.

"No. Nothing seems good enough," Fiyero said, his tone coloured with frustration.

"You should do something public," Tomaz suggested.

"Tom, Fae would _hate_ that," Fiyero pointed out.

Tomaz grinned. "Yeah, her reaction would be hilarious."

Fiyero chuckled as Nessarose rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Tom. But the goal is to get her to say 'yes' when I ask her," he replied.

Tomaz shrugged and kept eating.

"What about something to do with the letters?" Nessa suggested to Fiyero after lunch when the topic arose again.

"That was something I considered," Fiyero said, frowning. "But as important as the letters are to us, I don't know if I want to base the proposal around it. I want it to be about us. Does that make sense?"

Nessa smiled softly. "It does," she agreed. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Yero. You'll think of the perfect way to do it."

She blinked, and her eyes filled with tears. "I'm really happy you're going to be my brother," she told him, her voice trembling slightly.

Fiyero squeezed her hand. "I'm really happy you're going to be my sister," he replied.

"I'm just happy there'll be one more guy around," Tomaz chimed in, entering the living room. "I've only been asking for a brother for the past ten years. I wanted a _younger _brother, but I guess you'll do."

Nessa shook her head and sighed as Fiyero laughed.

**AN. Check out my blog (link on my profile) for a little background on this story- and why it took a little longer than I expected. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Does this story have the fluffiest Fiyeraba proposal I've ever written? Possibly. **

**Chapter 2**

Fiyero let himself into Elphaba's apartment with his key, glancing around for any sign of his girlfriend. Something brushed against his ankles, and he looked down.

"Oh no you don't," he muttered, scooping the cat into his arms before she could make a dash for the open door.

The cat been his birthday present to Elphaba for her twenty-fifth birthday last year. When Galinda had pointed out the cat's fur matched the grey silk dress Elphaba was wearing at the time, Elphaba had decided to name her "Deeba" which meant "silk."

He'd known Elphaba had always wanted a cat but had been prevented while living at home by Nessa's allergies. She adored Deeba and even Fiyero, who was more of a dog person, found he had developed a soft spot for the cat- reluctantly.

"Go that way," he shooed Deeba away from the door now, putting her down as he shut the door behind him.

She meowed at him and then trotted off to the kitchen.

"Fae?" he called out.

"In here!"

Fiyero headed down the hall towards her bedroom, a smile automatically lighting his face as his gaze found Elphaba, sitting cross-legged on her bed with papers spread across the covers before her.

She looked up from the paper she was reading, her thoughtful frown transforming into a smile as she dropped the papers and pulled off her glasses.

"Hey, you."

"Hey, angel," Fiyero replied tiredly, kneeling on the bed and leaning down to kiss her deeply. "Oz, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Elphaba murmured, sliding her arms around his neck. "You're back sooner than I thought. Your mom said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

Fiyero kissed down her neck softly. "Well, I had a great incentive to come home," he said between kisses and she laughed.

"Are you busy?" he asked her, pulling back and eyeing the papers on the bed.

Elphaba kissed him again. "I just need to finish reading this last brief," she promised. "Give me five minutes and I'm all yours."

Fiyero was satisfied enough with that and lay down on the bed as she put her glasses back on, resting his head on her lap tiredly. As she read, Elphaba gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm too old for such long carriage rides," he said through a yawn, his eyes falling shut.

"At twenty-eight?" Elphaba chuckled. "You poor old thing."

"Twenty-eight and a half," he corrected her.

He could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Uh huh. Since when is the trip between the Emerald City and here considered long?"

Fiyero tensed slightly, mentally cursing his slight slip. "It's long enough," he replied.

Elphaba hummed in response.

Fiyero seemed to relax instantly now that he was back with Elphaba. Weariness and a faint relief swept over him as he breathed in her presence- even after more than four years together, being away from her for more than a few days made him slightly anxious. Before he could fall asleep, Fiyero rolled onto his back and captured her hand loosely in his, pressing a light kiss to her palm and playing with her fingers absently.

It was her left hand that he held, and he ran a thumb over her bare ring finger, thinking of the ring that was already burning a hole in his pocket and imagining the sight once it adorned her hand.

"You okay?"

Fiyero opened his eyes and stared up at her as she peered down at him.

He just smiled at her for a moment. "I'm ok. Just remembering."

One eyebrow lifted slightly.

Fiyero opened his mouth, paused and then shook his head. "Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you? I kept almost saying it by accident?"

Her brow creased faintly. "Yes?"

Fiyero kissed her fingers again. "It's still true."

Elphaba's face softened, although confusion lingered in her eyes. She squeezed his hand lightly and returned to her work.

Fiyero spent most of his free time in Elphaba's apartment. It was homier than the castle, there was more privacy without his parents and servants around, and there was the added bonus of Elphaba being there.

But at least twice a week, Elphaba joined the royal family for dinner at Werillah Ev, more often if she was in the middle of a big project at work where she might forget to eat. Elphaba knew Kasmira and Ibrahim were not above letting her parents know if she wasn't taking care of herself. Even at twenty-six, her parents worried about her far too much.

A week after Fiyero's Munchkinland detour, he was chatting with his parents while they waited for Elphaba to arrive for dinner.

"Have you had any ideas yet?" Kasmira asked him eagerly.

"No," Fiyero sighed. "And I'm really worried that I'll screw it up. I had this dream the other night that I said it in my sleep!"

"Yero, you've never been a sleep talker," his mother soothed him. "Sleep-_walker, _yes. Snoring, yes. But you've never talked in your sleep."

"If you just propose, you won't have to worry about it," Ibrahim pointed out.

Fiyero glared at him. "Helpful advice, Dad. Not so helpful with the actual ideas."

"You're overthinking this, son."

Fiyero sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I just want it to be perfect."

"Elphaba isn't going to care about that," Kasmira said. "But do something soon, won't you? It would be nice to have the engagement party before the weather turns cool."

"But no pressure, right?" Fiyero sighed.

Fiyero was also very conscious that Frex and Annalie were expecting the news of an engagement with every letter that arrived from Elphaba, although the fact they were on the other side of Oz meant that it wasn't as stressful as every time they saw his parents.

July turned to August, and still Fiyero had not proposed. Melena's ring sat in the drawer of his nightstand, waiting for inspiration to strike. Elphaba suspected nothing, thankfully, at least not that he could tell. She was more preoccupied with work and was deep in discussions with Galinda to arrange a visit.

"It just depends on when Kyran can get time off work," she told Fiyero, reading her latest letter as they curled up in her apartment one weekend. "She's hoping he'll take her away for their anniversary, in which case, they probably won't get to visit until next year."

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat and his head rose sharply from the papers he was reading. "Just a trip away or like… a proposal trip?" he asked quickly.

Elphaba frowned slightly. "She doesn't say. It'll be two years in November, so I suppose it could go either way. I know Galinda loves him, and she's happy, but I still can't picture her as a dentist's wife, can you?"

"Well, she does have very nice teeth," Fiyero replied.

Elphaba giggled and returned to her letter.

Just as he started to really panic about his complete lack of proposal plans, the perfect idea came to him. Meaningful, romantic and almost too simple to put into place. One weekend in August, Fiyero insisted Elphaba put aside all her work.

"We don't have many weekends left of the summer," he implored her. "And you've been working so hard lately. Let's just relax and enjoy the weather."

"And do what exactly?" Elphaba questioned.

Fiyero grinned and pulled an envelope from his pocket, which he handed to her. Elphaba's face lit up as she saw what was inside.

"Tickets to the Twilight Theatre?" Elphaba asked excitedly.

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah. _A Midsummer's Night Dream. _I've organised a picnic basket and everything."

Elphaba smiled. "Yero, this is such a great idea. Thank you."

Fiyero shrugged casually. "I thought you'd like it. And the royal family got tickets to all the shows for free," he added. "I thought I should at least go to _one_."

Elphaba laughed.

The Twilight Theatre was an annual event in the Vinkus, but Elphaba had never been able to go before. Elphaba usually tried to be in Munchkinland at this time of year for her mother's birthday. This year however, Elphaba had used her vacation time from work back in April to accompany Fiyero on a royal visit to Gilikin, so that she could visit with Galinda and with the Stengels. Mrs Stengel had been quite unwell in the spring and for a time they had feared the worst, so Elphaba had been keen to visit once they'd heard word that she was recovering.

The tickets to the theatre were Phase One of Fiyero's plan. Phase Two was ready to go, with a little help from Palo, but couldn't start until they left the apartment.

"Ok, I just need to feed Deeba and I'm all set," Elphaba said as she exited the bedroom, smoothing back a few stray hairs from her ponytail.

"Sure," Fiyero nodded.

He tossed aside the newspaper he'd been skimming while he waited and followed her towards the kitchen, taking in the white strapless top and brown and gold long skirt she wore as he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"What?" Elphaba frowned, glancing up at him as she placed a bowl of food before Deeba.

Fiyero smiled, shrugging one shoulder. "Nothing. You just look nice."

Elphaba smiled and scratched Deeba behind the ear as she straightened up. "Thanks. Alright, let's go."

Fiyero held a hand out to her with a warm smile. "Let's do this," he agreed.

As the sun began to set that night, they arrived at the amphitheatre in the botanical gardens and settled down on the grass with the blanket Fiyero had brought.

"This is going to be great," Elphaba said excitedly, looking through the program. "I haven't read the play since our last year of Shiz."

"You've seen it before though, right?" Fiyero asked her, already digging through the picnic basket.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. My eighteenth birthday in the Emerald City," she said, a little distantly. "It feels so long ago now."

Fiyero had been forced to read the play in school but had never seen it performed before and remembered very little of it. But he knew Elphaba liked the play, so that was good enough for him. She'd studied it during their last year of Shiz, and she'd talked to him about the play incessantly.

Elphaba settled against Fiyero's side contentedly, admiring the sunset as they waited for the show to begin. Plenty of people were glancing over at them, but they barely even noticed it anymore.

"What was that quote from the play?" he asked her suddenly.

Elphaba looked up at him in amusement. "That quote? That _one_ quote from a five-act play?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You know the one I mean. We had like a two-hour conversation about it. You put it in the book."

Elphaba's face softened as she recalled it.

"_If there were a sympathy in choice,_

_War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it,_

_Making it momentary as a sound,_

_Swift as a shadow, short as any dream,_

_Brief as the lightning in the collied night;_

_That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and Earth,_

_And ere a man hath power to say "Behold!"_

_The jaws of darkness do devour it up._

_So quick bright things come to confusion," _she quoted.

Fiyero smiled softly. "That's the one."

Elphaba had needed to translate the quote for him at the time, but Fiyero remembered the gist of it.

"_Even if the lovers are a good match, their love might be ruined by war, death, or sickness, so that the affair only lasts an instant. Their time together might be as fleeting as a shadow or as short as a dream, lasting only as long as it takes a lightning bolt to flash across the sky."_

She had dwelled on it because it reminded her of Alivia and Kole, but Fiyero had taken it to heart at the time as a reminder to make every moment count. When he had remembered that _A Midsummer Night's Dream _was being performed as part of the Twilight Theatre, it had seemed like fate.

Elphaba closed the program, running her finger along the quote that was printed on the cover.

"_The course of true love never did run smooth," _she murmured.

Fiyero pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "We've done ok," he said quietly, and she beamed up at him.

"Yeah," she agreed and leaned up to kiss him.

Fiyero had never laughed so much at a play before. As he commented to Elphaba at intermission, if his teacher had made the play seem this interesting in school, he might have actually paid more attention. Elphaba doubted that, but she was glad he was enjoying it.

"That was great," Elphaba said happily as they left the gardens at the end of the night.

"Yeah," Fiyero agreed. "There are worse ways to spend an evening."

Elphaba laughed lightly, pulling her hair loose as they walked and rubbing her scalp lightly to relieve the pressure that had begun pulling at her temples towards the end of the play.

"Maybe we should have invited Palo and Brynn. Brynn would have loved this," Elphaba said thoughtfully.

Brynn and Elphaba had become close friends in the years that she had been living in the Vinkus, one of the closest Elphaba had in the province. Brynn and Palo had welcomed their first child in the spring, a little boy they'd named Luk, and Elphaba was sure they would have welcomed a night out from the baby. The last time Elphaba had seen her friend, Brynn had confessed she was feeling rather stir-crazy.

Fiyero murmured faintly, hoping that Palo had carried out Phase Two without difficulty.

"Well, we can always go again. It's here for another week," Fiyero reminded her.

"True," Elphaba agreed. "I'll talk to Brynn and see if she can arrange a sitter."

As they headed back to Elphaba's apartment, Fiyero distractedly listened to her recount her favourite things about the performance and how it differed from what she remembered of the last time she had seen the play.

"The actress playing Helena was _so _much more sympathetic than the last time," she said, digging out her keys from her bag to unlock the door.

"But then again, I am older now, so it's hard to tell how much is based on performance and how much is based on- "

Elphaba cut herself off as she entered the apartment, gasping softly.

The living area was covered with candles, lighting the space. Rose petals littered the floor and as Elphaba moved into the room, she was torn between complete confusion and a rush of déjà vu to a November night four years ago.

"Did- did I miss an anniversary or something?" she asked, trying to calculate the date.

She turned back to Fiyero, to find him kneeling in the middle of the room before her with a small box in his hand. His face was as solemn as she had ever seen it and the intensity in his eyes took her breath away.

Her keys and bag fell limply to the ground as her whole body seemed to go weak, and a lump rose in her throat.

"Fae," Fiyero began, his grip on the ring box tightening as his hands dampened and turned clammy.

"Yes."

Fiyero blinked, his carefully rehearsed speech flying from his mind. "What?"

Elphaba's eyes shone with tears, as she pressed one trembling hand over her stomach. "Yes," she repeated, her voice hoarse.

A grin broke across Fiyero's face, tears welling up in his own eyes as he choked back a shaky laugh.

"Can I ask the question first?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice steady.

Elphaba chuckled breathlessly and nodded.

Fiyero took a deep breath and started again. "Fae, I love you more than I knew was possible to love a person. More than I ever dreamed I was capable of loving someone."

"_Yes,"_ Elphaba said, the word bursting out from her lips, suffocated by a sob as the first tears spilled from her eyes.

He did laugh then, his head tilting back towards the ceiling as he tried to fight back his own tears.

"Elphaba, I prepared a damn speech, can you let me say it?" he demanded exasperatedly.

Elphaba pressed a hand over her mouth in a weak attempt to muffle a sob as she nodded, her shoulders shaking.

Fiyero reached out and took her other hand in his, her fingers tightening around his.

"Somehow, I fall more in love with you every single day," he told her softly. "I don't know how it's possible, but I do. And the only thing better than loving you, is being loved by you."

A lump rose in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"You still don't believe in fate, or soulmates, but that doesn't change the fact that I know that you're mine," he said, and her hand tightened around his even more. "Being royalty and everything that comes along with that is just a perk, because I _know_ that the only reason I was born is to love you," he said, his voice breaking.

Elphaba choked on a sob, and her hand trembled within his grasp.

"I once told you that the days I get to see you are my best days. That's still true. Which means, most of these past four years, five months and twenty-seven days have been the best days of my life."

Elphaba laughed through her tears, her free hand pushing back her hair from her face.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Fae. We've been planning that life, our family for so long now and I can't wait to make it a reality."

He squeezed her hand. "I adore you, angel," he choked out. "You've made me everything that I am, and you're everything I need. Elphaba."

He paused, but Elphaba didn't make a move to interrupt this time. She couldn't speak.

"Will you marry me?"

Elphaba nodded, her voice failing her as her lungs burned for air as she tried to stifle her sobs.

Fiyero sprung to his feet and pulled her into his arms, kissing her desperately as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Elphaba broke the kiss, her feet still dangling off the ground.

"Yes," she whispered, so faintly he could barely hear her.

Fiyero set her down on the ground and buried his face in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and feeling her shake in his arms.

"So, I _think _that was a 'yes'?" he teased her, drawing back to see her face and gently wiping away a tear from her cheek.

Elphaba choked out a laugh and nodded. "Yes," she said. "Of course!"

She kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much," she murmured, taking a shuddering breath and sniffling.

Fiyero wiped away another tear from her cheek.

"How did you do this?" she demanded, looking around at all the candles.

Fiyero grinned. "I have my ways."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed faintly. "Palo?" she guessed and Fiyero nodded.

"And Deeba?"

"Safely shut up in the bathroom with food and water," Fiyero reassured her.

He suddenly remembered the ring box still clutched in his hand and stepped back, suddenly nervous again.

"Come here for a sec, angel," he told her softly, leading her over to the couch.

Once they were seated, he silently opened the box to reveal the ring inside. Elphaba gasped softly, her hand flying up to cover her mouth and her eyes widening.

Her breath caught, fresh tears welling up in her eyes as she recognised it from pictures she'd seen a million times.

"Yero," she choked out.

"Your dad let me have this," Fiyero explained softly. "I know that as much as you love Anna, it's not the same as having your mom here. But I thought you might like to have a little piece of her with you."

Elphaba began to cry again weakly and Fiyero's heart dropped a little as she leaned forward, burying her face in her hands.

Fiyero's brow furrowed and he gently rubbed her back between her shoulder blades.

"Fae, I can choose something else- "

Her head rose, and she shook her head furiously.

"No," she said quickly. "No, it's perfect," she insisted, her voice trembling as she wiped her eyes.

It was only as Fiyero took the ring and slipped it onto her finger that he realised he had no idea if it was even going to fit. But it fit perfectly.

"I guess you and your mom have the same size fingers," Fiyero said softly.

Something stung inside Elphaba's chest at the discovery of another fact about her mother she'd never known until this moment. She nodded mutely, taking a shuddering breath.

Fiyero kissed her as though he could take away the sting, first her lips and then her hand just above the base of the finger where the ring now sat.

They watched the round diamond flicker in the candlelight for a moment, before Elphaba looked up at him.

"When did you get this from Papa?"

"Like a month ago," Fiyero shrugged. "I stopped by on my way back from the Emerald City."

Elphaba stared at him. "You _stopped by_ Munchkinland on your way back from the Emerald City," she said in disbelief.

Fiyero shrugged again and Elphaba kissed him softly, moving so that she was straddling his lap.

"My best days are the ones where I see you too," she said, sliding her hands into his hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you so much."

Fiyero bent his head and lightly kissed along her clavicle towards the tip of her shoulder before looking up at her.

"I love you more than you will ever know, angel," he told her solemnly.

She smiled, gently running her thumb down his cheek. "I know," she whispered reassuringly.

She didn't, Fiyero was quite sure. But he had the rest of their lives to show her.

**AN. Interestingly, usually Art imitates Life but this time Life imitated Art! After writing this chapter, I got to see a production of _Midsummer Night's Dream, _and it was amazing. It was the first Shakespeare production I've seen (and I've seen a few, being an English teacher!) that I saw multiple times. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. To Guest: I firmly believe Shakespeare is universal, haha. Or maybe the Wizard brought the plays over with him, who knows? **

**Chapter 3**

It was usually only three times a year that Frex visited Melena's grave- the date of her birth in August, the following day to retrieve Elphaba's letter and the date of Melena's death in October. Very rarely did circumstances spur an additional trek down to the cemetery.

The last time he'd made a special trip down before now had been the day Frex had given Melena's engagement ring to Fiyero, for him to give Elphaba.

He carried no flowers with him- it being winter, the gardens were bare, even in Munchkinland. It never snowed in Munchkinland, but it was cold and Frex was huddled in his coat, his breath rising into steam before him as he trod the frosted grass beneath his feet before he reached Melena's grave. At this hour of the morning, with the sun barely risen, there was no one else around, yet Frex still spoke softly as he crouched down, his knees protesting.

"This is it," he said. "We're about to leave. One more week and our Fabala will be a princess."

Frex shook his head faintly. "I still can't wrap my head around it. But you always knew she was destined for great things, didn't you? From the moment she was born…"

_She must be so special to be born this way, _Melena had insisted once she'd recovered from the shock of the baby being born green.

Frex had dismissed her words at the time, refusing to see his daughter's verdigris as anything more than a blight upon their family name. But now it was a very different story, thankfully.

As surreal as he found the idea of Elphaba being a princess, Frex felt he was struggling more with the idea of her being someone's wife more than her future royal status.

"You'd be so proud of her, Melena," Frex said, beaming despite the fact no one was around to see it. "She's taken everything in her stride. Kasmira says she's a natural at royal engagements, and Ibrahim thinks she knows the Vinkun law better than he does."

Elphaba had given up her job once the engagement was announced, a move which had been necessary, and she was prepared to do. Between wedding planning, the heightened public attention and preparing to officially step into the royal family, continuing working simply wasn't plausible. It was still Fiyero's one regret though.

But every time they'd seen her since the engagement, Elphaba had been almost beside herself with happiness, and that was all Frex could really ask for.

"I know Elphaba wishes you could be with her right now," Frex said quietly. "I do too. But Anna and Kasmira are going to do everything possible to ensure her day is perfect. And I know you'll be watching over her."

After a long moment, he said his goodbyes with a sigh and rose to his feet, turning and heading back towards the house.

Nessarose and Annalie had already been in the Vinkus for a week now, as had Galinda and Boq, to assist with the final wedding details. Frex had had a few matters of business to take care of before leaving and they hadn't wanted Tomaz to miss too much school, so he and Annalie had agreed that they would follow today.

The wedding was set for February fifteenth, the date chosen by Fiyero. Elphaba's suggestion had been the twenty-first, what would be their five-year anniversary. But Fiyero had insisted on the fifteenth.

"It's the night I first knew I loved her," he'd told Annalie when she'd asked him at Lurlinemas why that date was so important.

Elphaba had snorted faintly, knowing that even now if you asked Fiyero for the defining moment of that day, the answer wasn't his epiphany regarding his feelings for her, but her sleeping in his bed.

Despite the bitter memory of other events from that day- all these years later, the loss of _Lined with Luck _still stung- Elphaba hadn't been able to deny Fiyero when he'd asked to have their wedding on that date.

The journey from Munchkinland to the Vinkus seemed to get longer every time, in Frex's mind. Tomaz was quiet for most of the trip. He was happy to be gaining a brother in Fiyero (though perhaps happier about missing school) but wasn't thrillified about all the wedding fuss awaiting them in the Vinkus. Neither was Frex, if he was honest, but Tomaz was able to see another perk in the situation.

"All the girls at school think it's pretty cool Elphaba's going to be a princess," Tomaz told his father. "I've had to promise to tell them all about the wedding when I go back to school."

Frex regarded his son, remembering what it was like to be a fourteen- nearly fifteen- year old boy. He wondered if the idea of Tomaz dating was any less stressful than the girls dating. He didn't think it was.

"That's very noble of you," he said dryly. "I hope you realise the details they'll be interested in hearing about will most likely be different from the details _you_ find important."

Tomaz shrugged. "I'll get Nessa to help me with that stuff."

Frex smiled faintly and returned to his book.

Elphaba had asked Nessa to be her maid of honour, much to Nessa's delight, and even from the opposite side of Oz Elphaba tried to involve her sister in as much of the wedding plans as possible. There was no doubt that Nessa would be able to tell Tomaz all the details that would please the girls in his class.

Fiyero had also asked Tomaz to be a groomsman, which had won him brownie points with Elphaba. Not that he needed to win points, but it didn't hurt right?

The family was staying at Werillah Ev as guests of Kasmira and Ibrahim for the week. Elphaba's apartment was too small to fit all of them, and regardless of size, was a bustle of activity. Not only with wedding preparations, but as Elphaba packed up in preparation to move into Dunn Mor, a house owned by the royal family that would be her and Fiyero's first official home together.

Annalie met them at the carriage when they arrived, greeting them excitedly. Although she was beaming, her eyes were rather red as though she'd been crying.

"Fabala had her final dress fitting this morning," she explained to Frex, after she'd kissed him. "I still can't stop crying," she laughed at herself.

"It's driving Fiyero mad, because of course, he can't see the dress. But oh, Frex. Just _wait_ until you see her!"

"How is she?" Frex asked her, his chest aching slightly.

Annalie laughed. "Amazingly calm. I can't understand it, but she is. She's here now, come see her."

While servants unloaded the luggage from the carriage, Annalie ushered Frex and Tomaz inside the castle and to the drawing room where everyone was gathered. Brynn and Palo, who were serving as bridesmaid and best man respectively, had brought Luk, now eleven months old, with them and the young people were watching his efforts to stand on his own when they noticed the new arrivals.

Elphaba leapt up from her seat as she spotted them.

"Papa!"

Frex smiled automatically as he hugged her. She was glowing, as she had been every time that he'd seen her in the past six months since they had received the letter that Fiyero had proposed.

"Hello, darling," he greeted her fondly.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," she said, breaking the hug and stepped back to greet her brother.

Fiyero greeted Frex and Tomaz warmly. The drawing room was rather full, but Frex was grateful they were all familiar faces. He hugged Nessa tightly, and greeted the others warmly before he settled into a chair near Ibrahim and Kasmira, while Annalie sat next to him.

"I will admit, I'd forgotten how exhausting planning a wedding is," Kasmira laughed when Frex inquired as to how the wedding plans were.

"I'm so glad now we agreed on a small wedding."

Or rather, Elphaba had insisted on a small a wedding as possible, and Fiyero had immediately agreed with his future wife and gotten his parents to agree.

A small wedding that involved the heir to the Vinkun throne still included a guest list of a few hundred people, most of whom Elphaba had never met and Fiyero didn't care about. Neither was thrillified that their wedding was a political event but had at least won the right to have their reception only with the one hundred people deemed "close family and friends." Elphaba thought even _that _list was about forty people too long.

The people across Oz that they did care about- those that were either family or considered as such- would be arriving in the Vinkus throughout the week. Most of them would be staying at Werillah Ev at Kasmira and Ibrahim's hospitality. Galinda, however, was staying with Elphaba to "help" her pack up her apartment.

Galinda so far, had been little help with moving preparations. Elphaba was under no delusions this would change in the coming week.

"Do you miss work?" Frex asked Elphaba when he had a moment to have a proper talk with her.

She laughed slightly. "I've been so busy I haven't had time to miss work," she replied lightly.

Frex smiled. "With the wedding planning or your, er, princess lessons?"

Elphaba laughed again.

Since the engagement, Elphaba had been working with both Ibrahim and Kasmira to study Vinkun Law and royal protocol, along with the final preparations she was required to do before the wedding. It was Nessa who had started referring to Elphaba's preparations for her new role as "princess lessons" and the name had stuck among the family.

"Princess lessons. I've been trying to stay out of the wedding planning as much as possible," she replied. "Which admittedly, isn't very much."

She'd been interested in the guest list and the design of her dress, but Elphaba found it hard to be interested details such as what silverware to use at the reception, when the wedding coordinator had presented her with eight different designs to choose from.

"What fork we choose isn't going to affect the success of our marriage," she complained to Fiyero, who wholeheartedly agreed.

Galinda did not agree with them.

Everyone kept asking Elphaba if she was nervous, the closer the wedding got. But she wasn't. The main emotion Elphaba felt was relief. Relief that all the craziness of wedding planning was almost over, and relief that at long last, she and Fiyero were going to be husband and wife.

And happiness. Overwhelming, almost dizzyingly happiness.

The afternoon after Frex and Tomaz arrived, Elphaba organised for Fiyero and Boq to take another load of boxes and things to be taken from her apartment to the new house. They were trying to get the house set up as much as they could before the wedding.

"This is going to be the second last time I ever have to move your million boxes of books," Fiyero sighed to Elphaba with relief a few hours later, collapsing onto the couch.

"Second last?" Nessa questioned.

"We'll have to move into the castle at some stage," Fiyero explained and she nodded in understanding.

Then he cocked his head thoughtfully. "Then again, by that stage, we can probably just hire movers."

He looked to Elphaba.

"Why aren't we hiring movers now?" he demanded.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Manual labour is good for you, Your Royal Laziness," she teased, throwing a pillow at him.

Fiyero caught it deftly and flashed her a grin. "I see how this marriage thing is going to go now," he teased her back. "Anything else you want to go over tonight, milady?"

Elphaba laughed. "No, I think that's it for today."

"Cool."

Fiyero sighed again and struggled to his feet. "I've got to get home and shower before dinner."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Elphaba's waist. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'll be there for breakfast. We're going to finalise the seating chart."

Fiyero grimaced. "Fun," he said and kissed her.

He left rather reluctantly with Boq and Elphaba returned to helping Nessa and Galinda pack up what they could of the kitchen.

"Why isn't Fiyero staying here tonight?" Galinda asked her. "He's stayed every night since I've been here. What's changed?"

Nessa grinned. "Papa's here now."

Galinda frowned. "So? You've been together for almost five years. You're about to get married. Does your father really think you're not sleeping together?"

"Fiyero likes to pretend so," Elphaba laughed, sealing another box.

"And I think Papa likes to pretend so too," Nessa giggled. "I think when you have children, he'll just pretend the Stork delivered them."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but couldn't really deny that.

"But… Yero's stayed at your parents' house. With you. In your room. Many times," Galinda reminded her.

"I know," Elphaba sighed. "I've given up trying to point this out to Yero. Ok, should we call it a night?" she asked, pushing the box aside.

"Yes," Nessa agreed immediately. "I've reached my limit of Deeba exposure I can handle for today," she added apologetically, rubbing at her eyes.

Elphaba squeezed her sister's shoulder lightly. "You didn't have to come, you know. Xia offered to help."

"I know. But I get so little time with you, I wanted to help where I could. Besides, Xia's technically on vacation. She's here as a wedding guest, not to help you pack."

"Why don't we go get some cocoa?" Galinda suggested. "Before Nessa goes back to the castle."

"As long as we don't talk about the wedding," Elphaba agreed. "I can't have another debate about why the napkins at the reception should be in a rosebud fold over a triple pocket fold."

She shot a pointed look at Galinda, who rolled her eyes.

"Elphie, my _job _is planning events. _Trust _me on this."

Then she grinned. "Besides, as much as I enjoy talking about every detail about your wedding and the things you chose wrong, we have something _much _more interesting to discuss."

After being friends for four years, both Elphaba and Nessarose immediately recognised the look in Galinda's eye.

"Your love life? Or do you have information on Nessa's love life I don't?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

Nessa held up her hands defensively. "Don't look at me. I haven't dated anyone since Gawson."

Elphaba sniffed derisively at the mention of her sister's last boyfriend. She hadn't liked him at all.

"Are you dating someone?" she asked Galinda cautiously.

Galinda and Kyran had had a nasty breakup back in September. He had ended it with the line "we're perfect together, but this isn't the perfect time for us"; a line which left Galinda both heartbroken and fuming. It was the only reason Elphaba had endured her obsessing over the tiniest wedding details for the past five months.

Galinda giggled. "Elphie, it's not about who I've met. It's about who we'll have the _opportunity _to meet. You haven't told me nearly enough about the guest list. I need to know who's going to be single at the wedding, so Nessa and I can plan accordingly."

Nessa looked rather alarmed. "Oh no. Leave me out of it," she said quickly. "I'm not looking to meet anyone right now."

"You should," Galinda told her. "The Bible says the appropriate healing time post-breakup for a relationship that lasted under a year is a month. You and Gawson broke up almost a year ago, and you only dated for what, five months? And you were on and off the whole time."

"Glin, come on," Elphaba said tiredly. "Nessa doesn't have to date if she doesn't want to. Are you sure _you're _ready to date?"

Galinda shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said, faintly grim.

Kyran hadn't said as much, but Galinda was sure he had ended their relationship over her enthusiasm for Elphaba and Fiyero's engagement. That's what had hurt her the most, that instead of telling her that he wasn't ready for marriage himself, he'd run.

"So, who's on the list, Elphie?"

Elphaba sighed.

"Fine. But if you start quoting the Bible, I will drop you from the wedding party," Elphaba warned her.

Galinda made a silent motion as though to seal her lips shut and hurried to grab her purse.

As they got closer to the wedding, more guests from out of the Vinkus began arriving for the wedding and somehow Elphaba and Fiyero found themselves even busier. Lilou and Pim arrived from the Glikkus the day after Frex and Tomaz, just in time to join the family for the private church service that signified Elphaba's conversion to Lurlinism.

Elphaba was no less an atheist than she'd ever been, but all the royal family was Lurlinist. This was just another tradition to fulfil.

As Ibrahim had assured Elphaba, all it meant was that any children would be christened as Lurlinist and a short service had to be endured at Lurlinemas. Elphaba had decided she could handle that much, and as Annalie and her grandparents were Lurlinist, the traditions and beliefs weren't unfamiliar to her.

Nikita and Akio's arrived from Munchkinland three days before the wedding, closely followed by Ottah and Melia, after they'd left their sons with Melia's parents. Cemile arrived as Boq's date, and distant relatives of Fiyero on both sides of his family descended upon Werillah Ev from all over the Vinkus. Former classmates from Shiz arrived from all corners of Shiz, including a few former _Gazette _staffers that Elphaba was still close to. Elphaba and Fiyero were also thrillified that Mrs Stengel had accepted their invitation to attend the wedding.

As happy as she was to see her family and friends, Elphaba was quickly losing her patience for all the pre-wedding fuss.

Galinda had asked Elphaba and Fiyero if she could work with the wedding coordinator to decorate the church. Elphaba had agreed immediately, figuring that she trusted Galinda and it was one less thing she would have to deal with. Neither she or Fiyero had seen it before they arrived at the Wodinn Cathedral for the rehearsal, the day before the wedding.

Galinda ushered them up the steps hurriedly, beaming.

"Come on. I can't wait for you to see!"

"Hang on, Glin," Elphaba said calmly. "Wait a second. It's not going anywhere."

She paused at the top of the steps, waiting for Tomaz and Nessa to join them as he pushed Nessa's chair up the ramp at the side of the steps.

"Is this normal?" Nessa asked in a low voice as they approached, tilting her head slightly in a minute gesture towards the people that gathered across the street from the church.

Fiyero looked over and a flicker of surprise crossed his face, as though he'd only just noticed them there.

"Oh. That. Yeah. Pretty normal."

Elphaba smiled faintly and tucked her arm through Galinda's. "Alright. Let's see what you've done, Glin."

Galinda narrowed her eyes. "You sound worried. Are you worried?"

Elphaba laughed. "Not at all," she reassured her.

The wedding coordinator met them in the foyer, looking very calm considering they were less than twenty-four hours until the wedding. Elphaba supposed she could afford to be calm, considering she wasn't actually the one getting married.

"Once you arrive tomorrow, these doors will be shut," she told Elphaba, gesturing to the doors behind them that led to the street.

"Now, where are the groomsmen?"

Boq, Tomaz and Palo raised their hands, and she gestured them forward. They were subverting tradition slightly with the wedding procession- each of the girls would be accompanied down the aisle by one of the boys. Elphaba didn't want Nessa to have to wheel herself down the aisle and this was the best option.

"You'll be with Fiyero until the bride arrives. Then you'll come through this door to meet the girls," the coordinator said, pointing towards a side door.

She kept talking to them, but Elphaba tuned her out as she slowly stepped forward into the church itself.

The aisle was lined with flowers and candles, small bunches of white and yellow roses with cornflower blue ribbons. Elphaba stared up the long aisle in silence.

The aisle was two hundred and fifty-five feet long, she knew. She and Fiyero had measured previously. She wouldn't even be able to see Fiyero standing at the altar at the other end, that's how long it was.

A warm hand slipped into hers, and she and Fiyero made their way up to the altar in silence. At the altar stood a beautiful domed wooden canopy, decorated with more flowers and ribbons.

"What do you think?" Galinda asked eagerly from behind them.

Elphaba turned and smiled at her best friend. "It's beautiful, Glin. Really."

Fiyero nodded. "It looks great."

Galinda sniffed at him slightly. _"Great? _It looks _incredible, _thank you very much. Oz, I hope you'll be more complimentary towards your bride tomorrow."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and Fiyero laughed.

"I'll work on it," he promised her.

"Alright," the wedding coordinator said briskly, striding up the aisle. "If we could have the wedding party return to the end of the aisle, please. And of course, Governor Thropp. Fiyero, you stay here. Your Majesties, Mrs Thropp, you'll be sitting here," she said, ushering Ibrahim, Kasmira and Annalie to their seats at the front.

Fiyero shed his own coat and helped Elphaba off with hers.

"Have a nice hike," he joked, nodding towards the other end of the aisle.

Elphaba grinned faintly. "Yeah, I'll see you in an hour or two," she replied dryly.

Galinda stared at them blankly. "At least you find each other amusing," she said and dragged Elphaba back down the aisle.

They had to run through the ceremony twice before the wedding coordinator was satisfied- Elphaba hadn't known it was possible to walk in a straight line wrongly. Then they went to a restaurant down the road for dinner. Fiyero not-so-subtly pulled Elphaba away into the garden as everyone else sat chatting over coffee and dessert, intent on stealing a few final moments together before they would part for the night.

"This is all your fault," Elphaba informed Fiyero, as they strolled through the garden.

Fiyero laughed. "How so?"

"If you weren't royalty, we could have had a _tiny_ wedding with your family, mine and a few friends."

"It's not too late to elope," he teased her.

Elphaba scoffed. "Yes it is."

Fiyero pulled her to him gently and kissed her sweetly. "I know it's been crazy," he allowed.

Even by the royal standards he was used to, planning the wedding had been ridiculous.

"But just think, Fae. Less than seventeen hours, and it'll all be over."

Elphaba sighed, wrapping her arms more securely around his shoulders. "That's about sixteen hours too long," she said ruefully.

Fiyero nodded in agreement. "I know. Who picked noon for the wedding?" he complained.

"Your ancestors," Elphaba laughed.

The last eight generations of royals had all been married at high noon, and Elphaba and Fiyero made nine. Elphaba had loved the idea of continuing the tradition- until now.

Footsteps hurried down the path towards them and they broke apart to see Galinda approaching them.

"Everyone's leaving," she called to them. "It's time to say goodnight."

"Ok," Elphaba called back, rather reluctantly.

She made to follow her, but Fiyero pulled her back for one final, lingering kiss.

"I love you," he murmured. "I can't wait to marry you."

Elphaba smiled softly. "I love you too."

They returned to their guests, to find their parents and the wedding party waiting for them.

"Hurry up!" Galinda called out as she saw them. "You need your beauty sleep, Elphie."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You always know just what to say, Glin."

Annalie laughed. "You do have a big day tomorrow," she reminded her. "And an early start."

"Trust us," Kasmira nodded in agreement. "You'll want every extra moment of sleep you can get."

Elphaba didn't think she'd be able to sleep at all, but she didn't say that. She just smiled weakly and nodded.

Elphaba, Nessa and Galinda were staying at a hotel near the church that night, as Elphaba's apartment was finally empty, but Dunn Mor was still filled with stacks of unpacked boxes. The only room that was unpacked was the master bedroom- so they could spend their first night as a married couple at their new home.

Spending the night before the wedding at the hotel was to ensure Elphaba wasn't tempted to spend the night before her wedding unpacking. They all knew she would, given the chance.

Deeba was staying with Ibrahim and Kasmira while Dunn Mor was settled and Elphaba and Fiyero were on their honeymoon. Elphaba was slightly briefly worried about how they'd ever find her in the huge castle.

"Alright, I guess we should go then," she said reluctantly.

They bid their goodnights to everyone, and then Elphaba, Galinda and Nessa climbed into the carriage.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight," she sighed to them.

"Nervous or excited?" Nessa asked her sister.

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Neither? Just impatient for this all to be over."

Plus, she never slept well without Fiyero beside her.

Galinda shook her head. "Elphie, you need to sleep. Don't worry. You'll have a hot bath, and some tea, and you'll be asleep within an hour," she predicted.

It was two hours, but other than that, Galinda was correct. Elphaba slept heavily until breakfast was delivered to the suite at seven o'clock the next morning.

"Happy Wedding Day!" Galinda greeted her brightly, more enthusiastic and alert than Elphaba had ever seen her before nine am.

Elphaba smiled softly. "Thanks, Glin."

Nessa wheeled herself over to the window and peered outside.

"There's so many people out on the street," she said in awe. "Were they there last night when we arrived? I didn't notice them."

"They'll be wanting to see the first glimpse of the bride on the way to the church," Galinda said wisely, surveying the breakfast trays.

Elphaba tied her robe around her tightly, crossing the room to glance out the window surreptitiously. There was at least a hundred people lining the street below and Elphaba could only imagine how many people would be waiting outside the church. She exhaled slowly, as her stomach fluttered. Now she felt nervous.

"Elphie, come have some tea," Galinda called out gently. "Here, take some food."

"I don't think I can eat," Elphaba said honestly, taking a seat at the table.

"Well, you have to. We're not catching you if you faint during the ceremony," Galinda scolded her, handing her a plate of toast.

Elphaba chuckled.

Annalie, Kasmira and Brynn arrived at the suite at eight o'clock, as the girls were finishing breakfast.

"How's Yero?" Elphaba asked, pushing away her plate that contained the remnants of the two slices of toast she'd picked at for the past hour.

Kasmira put down the box she was carrying and glanced at Elphaba's plate knowingly before answering her. "When we left, he was finishing his second helping of pancakes. So, he's eaten more than you."

Elphaba smiled, shrugging faintly. Annalie squeezed her shoulder lightly. Elphaba never had been much of a breakfast person.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"There's a lot of people outside," Elphaba replied simply.

"They're just excited to see their new princess," Kasmira said gently.

The queen smiled widely. "We happened to go past the church on the way here. There are people outside that I am certain were outside the church on _my _wedding day. People who were outside the castle when Fiyero was born, and who I'm sure wondered if he'd ever settle down enough to marry himself."

She reached over and took Elphaba's hand. "I know it's overwhelming. But the people know how much Fiyero loves you, and they're thrillified that this day has come. As are Ibrahim and I."

Then she laughed lightly. "And I'm sorry to say that you _will_ get used to it."

Elphaba had no doubt that was true. When she'd first started attending public events with Fiyero in an official capacity, the number of people turning out to see them had shocked her, but now it didn't even phase her. But this was the first time they'd turned out in such numbers or camped out in an effort to see her.

There was a knock on the door, and Galinda bounced up.

"That'll be the hair and make up people!" she exclaimed. "Or the photographer."

Elphaba took a deep breath as Galinda scurried to answer the door and the suite burst into a flurry of action.

Four hours to go.

Elphaba was unusually patient and still while her makeup was applied, and her hair was swept up and pinned back. Galinda, Brynn and Nessa chatted happily as they had their own hair and makeup done, dressing in the strapless chiffon cornflower blue bridesmaid dresses Elphaba had selected for them, but Elphaba didn't contribute to the conversation, merely watched the hands of the clock tick over slowly. All the while, the photographer took photos, documenting every step of the process.

Then under the careful supervision of Annalie and Galinda, Elphaba stepped into the delicate off the shoulder lace sheath gown that she'd helped design. The sheer sleeves with lace detail came down to her wrists and the dress fit her figure like a glove.

As a final touch, Kasmira opened the box she'd brought over, and took out the jewelled cap veil that had first been worn by her own great- great grandmother on her wedding day and every Sutcliffe bride since. Elphaba had asked to wear it as her 'something old' and Kasmira hadn't hesitated to agree. She'd worn it on her own wedding day and had hoped if she and Ibrahim had ever had a daughter, the tradition would be continued. And now it was.

Elphaba's dress was her something new and Galinda had graciously lent her a diamond hairpin for the day to be her 'something borrowed'. The 'something blue' was still to be determined- Frex and Annalie had asked her that they be allowed to take care of that.

Everyone had tears in their eyes as Elphaba rose from her seat.

"Fabala, you look so beautiful," Nessa told her in a trembling voice.

"Just perfect," Galinda whispered. "Oz, Fiyero's going to faint when he sees you."

Elphaba choked out a laugh. "I hope not," she said, her hands nervously smoothing over the lace of her dress.

"But what's your something blue?" Brynn asked.

Annalie smiled at her. "Just wait," she promised. "We have it covered."

The only things they were waiting for were the flowers and Frex's arrival. The flowers arrived first- bouquets of yellow roses for the bridesmaids, and roses and cornflowers for Elphaba.

When there came a final knock on the door at exactly twenty minutes to twelve, Elphaba's breath caught. It was finally time.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Kasmira said to Elphaba as Brynn went to answer the door.

She stepped forward to hug Elphaba tightly. "Just keep breathing, and it'll all be over soon," she promised her.

"Thank you so much for everything Kasmira," Elphaba said sincerely.

Kasmira beamed. "Ibrahim and I love you very much, Elphaba. We couldn't be more thrillified to have you as our daughter."

Tears pricked at Elphaba's eyes. "Thank you," she said again and hugged the queen tightly.

She pulled away to see her father standing there, staring at her as though he'd never seen her before.

Elphaba smiled at him. "Hi, Papa," she said softly.

Frex couldn't speak. He crossed the room and slowly embraced her tightly.

"You make the most beautiful bride, Fabala," he told her quietly.

Elphaba flushed, self-consciously adjusting the long sleeves of her dress. "Like you're not going to say the exact same thing to Nessa on _her_ wedding day," she said knowingly.

Frex smiled. "That doesn't make it any less true."

Annalie stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm. "Frex, did you bring it?"

Frex nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He handed it to Elphaba, who opened it to find a beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond drop earrings.

"Your something blue," Annalie explained.

"They're beautiful," Elphaba said softly. "Thank you."

She put them on and turned to the others for their approval.

"Perfect," Galinda assured her.

Frex turned to others. "Could we have a moment?"

Nessa nodded immediately. "We'll head down to the lobby," she said.

Brynn agreed. "We'll try and arrange a way to get you into the carriage without attracting too much attention."

Everyone emptied the suite save for Elphaba, Frex and Annalie.

Annalie took Elphaba's hands and squeezed gently. "When I think about that little girl I first met," she began, laughing faintly. "Who used to turn off the light when she heard me coming up the stairs to say goodnight, and would barely say a word to me for the first month…"

Elphaba chuckled sheepishly and Annalie gently cupped her cheek in her hand.

"I couldn't love you anymore if you were my own daughter, Fabala," she said simply, her voice breaking slightly.

Elphaba's vision blurred with tears. "I know, Ima. I love you too."

Annalie kissed her cheek softly and left the suite to join the others. Left alone with his daughter, Frex looked at her and sighed.

"You were ten years old just a moment ago, I'm sure of it."

Elphaba laughed. "Sometimes I feel that way too."

Frex smiled and hugged her again. "I am so grateful that I'm here for this, Fabala."

For a moment, Elphaba wasn't sure what he meant. And then it hit her- how would this day have played out if Annalie had never come into their lives? If things had never changed? Would Frex be here, the doting Father of the Bride, if that were the case? Thinking back on her childhood, it seemed highly doubtful.

Fresh tears stung Elphaba's eyes and her grip tightened around her father.

"Me too, Papa."

Frex pulled back and looked at her solemnly. "I'm so proud of you. You're going to do truly wonderful things," he told her.

Elphaba smiled weakly. "I'll try."

Frex smile and gently touched her cheek. "I know you will. Your mother knew too."

Elphaba took a deep breath, her eyes instinctively falling to her engagement ring. The piece of her mother that she got to carry with her always.

She wanted to say that she missed Melena, but the truth was, she barely remembered her mother. But, as much as she loved Annalie and Kasmira, she still wished that she were here.

"I love you, my darling girl," Frex said, as though knowing what she was thinking.

Elphaba smiled. "I love you too."

Frex's eyes looked rather damp as he offered Elphaba his arm. "Shall we?"

Elphaba nodded and took his arm. "Let's go."

**AN. See my blog for pictures of Elphaba's wedding dress and look if you're interested!**

**Also, you guys are just all the best and I appreciate you muchly. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the church as the girls gathered in the foyer, waiting for their cue for the ceremony to start, Elphaba took deep, steadying breaths and tried to calm her fluttering stomach. Behind her, the cheers of the gathered crowds that lined the streets still echoed in her ears, even with the doors closed. The church bells rang out, and she knew that Fiyero knew she was here.

Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand that wasn't clutching her bouquet, and Elphaba smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Look how much they love you, Elphie," she beamed at her.

Then she cocked her head thoughtfully. "Can I still call you 'Elphie' once you're a princess?"

Elphaba laughed. "Believe it or not, I hope so," she said sincerely.

"Hope what?" Nessa asked, breaking away from her conversation with Frex at the sound of her sister's laughter.

"That I can still call her 'Elphie' once she's officially royalty," Galinda explained.

Nessa giggled. "Who would've guessed _that?" _

Elphaba's laughter cut off as a side door opened and the wedding coordinator returned from where she had been checking on Fiyero and the boys. This was it.

Her stomach began to flutter again as her mind turned back to the task ahead of her.

At the rehearsal last night, the aisle had seemed tortuously long. And now hearing the murmurs of all the guests just beyond the doors, the long walk to the altar seemed even more daunting.

"Are we ready?"

Elphaba blinked, turning towards the wedding coordinator.

"I'm ready," she said firmly.

"The gentlemen will be along in a moment and then we'll get started," the wedding coordinator promised.

Elphaba nodded, returning her gaze in the direction of the altar. Of Fiyero.

A moment later, a side door opened, and the boys entered. Tomaz was in front and when he saw his sisters, he drew up short.

"You look nice," he said to Elphaba.

She grinned slightly, as Frex rolled his eyes at his son.

"Eloquent as always, Tomaz," he said.

Elphaba stepped forward to hug her brother. "Thanks, Tom. I love you, you know that?"

He shrugged. "I know."

At Frex's pointed stare, he reluctantly added, "I love you too, Fabala."

The wedding coordinator was hastily arranging them in pairs- Brynn and Boq, Galinda and Tomaz, Nessa and Palo. Elphaba barely had time for each of the girls to hug her one last time before at last, the doors opened and the murmurs from within the church were drowned out by the opening strains of the musicians.

Elphaba nervously smoothed her dress and adjusted her veil, before Frex gently caught her hand.

"You look perfect, Fabala," he told her softly. "Just take some deep breaths."

"It doesn't seem fair that I have to walk all that way with everyone watching me," Elphaba complained, watching Galinda flash a final grin at her before she and Tomaz headed down the aisle.

Frex chuckled. "Trust me, darling. He's just as nervous at the other end waiting for you," he promised.

"Yeah, but he's not wearing heels," Elphaba muttered and then paled.

"Papa? Don't let me trip."

Frex squeezed her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow as Nessa and Palo began their walk.

"Never."

The walk was every bit as slow as Elphaba had feared. She didn't recognise any faces as they walked past, and she had to fight to keep smiling politely as she and Frex took each step.

And then slowly, Fiyero came into focus at the end of the aisle as he stood beneath the canopy, and Elphaba's shoulders eased. He was smiling that smile at her, the one that always made her heart flutter and as they slowly drew closer, she could see him fidgeting nervously.

Finally, they reached the altar and Frex kissed her cheek and gave her hand a final squeeze before stepping back so she could take Fiyero's outstretched hand.

"Hi," she breathed, meeting his gaze.

His slow smile took her breath away. "Hi."

His fingers closed around hers securely, and his eyes drank her in. "You look amazing," he murmured.

Elphaba could only smile softly before the minister started speaking.

With Fiyero by her side, his hand in hers and his eyes never leaving her face, the stares of all the guests boring into her back faded away and all her nerves disappeared.

Her voice didn't tremble once as she recited her vows, and Fiyero was so solemn, so still as he repeated his in kind.

Once they'd exchanged rings, the minister gestured for Elphaba and Fiyero to kneel before him. He placed a hand on each of their heads and looked down at them gravely.

"May you be blessed with love. May your admiration, appreciation and understanding of each other foster a love that is passionate, tranquil and real. May this love between you be strong and enduring and bring peace into your lives."

He offered a hand to Elphaba to help her rise to her feet once more, which she accepted with a faint smile.

He led them in a short prayer, and then at long last, the words were uttered they were all waiting for.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fiyero's eyes lit up with delight as he drew Elphaba forward and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," Elphaba whispered, her thumb brushing over the new platinum band she'd slipped onto his finger only moments ago.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, then reluctantly stepped back as the guests applauded and the music started up again, their cue to leave.

Elphaba and Fiyero headed back down the aisle together, emerging into the winter sunlight to the roaring crowd of thousands of people waiting for them. Their cheers seemed to even drown out the pealing church bells, and the sheer number of the crowd made Elphaba tighten her grip on Fiyero's hand.

She was sure the crowd had doubled in size from the time she'd arrived at the church.

"You ok?" Fiyero asked her quietly, squeezing her hand.

She looked to him and nodded, her face softening and a smile lighting up her face. "I'm perfect."

He grinned and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand without thinking about it, which made the gathered crowd cheer even louder.

Elphaba blushed faintly but looked rather amused. "Breaking royal protocol, Mr Tiggular," she scolded him teasingly.

They'd been expressly warned against what had been termed "unauthorised displays of public affection"- Fiyero moreso than Elphaba.

Fiyero's grin broadened. "With no regrets, Mrs Tiggular."

He drew her close and kissed her tenderly, lingering as the crowd roared their approval.

"I don't regret that either," he breathed as he drew back, his eyes twinkling.

Elphaba laughed.

They waved to the crowd slightly as they made their way to the waiting closed top carriage and Fiyero helped Elphaba in, being extra careful not to tread on either her dress or veil as he followed her inside.

As the carriage set off, leaving the wedding party and guests to follow, Elphaba sank tiredly against the back of the seat.

Fiyero could still only stare at her with a soft smile, oblivious to the cheering crowd.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

He shook his head faintly. "You're just so beautiful."

Elphaba leaned over and kissed him softly and he drew her close.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Better from the moment I saw you," Elphaba said honestly.

Fiyero kissed her again briefly and took her hand in his, before they reluctantly turned their attention to the crowds outside, who lined the streets all the way from the church to the reception.

The reception was being held at Chorimall Irr, the oldest of the royal residences. These days, it was only used for this very purpose- hosting events. Kasmira and Ibrahim had had their own wedding reception at the castle, and it was a place where they were guaranteed privacy from crowds and press. Selected photographs from the evening would be released to the press in the following days, but the last thing Elphaba and Fiyero wanted was for their wedding to become fodder for the tabloids.

When the wedding party arrived at the castle, Fiyero was less than thrillified to be greeted by the photographer and his waiting camera. All Fiyero wanted was a moment alone with his bride- his _wife_, and some food. In that order. More photographs were not on his preferred agenda.

Galinda stepped in before Fiyero had barely begun to complain about it.

"Fiyero," she said sternly, her eyes flashing. "This is the happiest day of my life, and so help me Oz, if _every _single photograph doesn't look like you are delirious with joy, I will hurt you. Got it?"

"The happiest day of _your _life?" Fiyero questioned, staring at her in confusion.

"Yes," Galinda replied simply and trotted after the photographer.

Fiyero turned his bewildered glance on Elphaba, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm just going with the flow today," she said and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, hon. Let's go. Act like you're hopelessly in love with me."

Fiyero cracked a grin. "I think I can manage that," he replied and they followed the others.

After almost an hour of photographs with the wedding party and their families, they were finally able to enter the reception.

Before they entered the ballroom, Elphaba took the chance to remove her veil and undo her hair, pulling out pins as she found them.

"That's so much better," she sighed with relief, massaging her scalp lightly as her hair came loose.

Fiyero reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ready? I'm starving."

Elphaba chuckled. "Me too," she admitted. "I didn't eat much this morning."

"Unlike someone who ate two helpings of pancakes, according to his mother," Brynn grinned at Fiyero.

"It was three," Fiyero corrected her unashamedly. "But Oz, you burn a lot of calories waiting at that altar."

Elphaba laughed.

The good thing about the reception, in her mind, was that she knew everyone there. Some better than others, admittedly; there were a lot of distant relatives Fiyero had been guilted into inviting. They were both thrillified, however, that Kasmira's middle sister had come. Rilla was Fiyero's favourite aunt, but she lived in the Outer Vinkus and hated travelling more than a few miles, so he didn't get to see her very often.

In between the entrée and the main course, Elphaba finally got a chance to talk to her friends and family.

"Elphaba!" Rais greeted her brightly, rising to his feet as they approached his table. "Or should I say, Your Highness?"

"Please don't," Elphaba laughed. "I'm not used to that yet. Thank you for coming, Rais."

He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well you should feel privileged," Fiyero joked. "You and Gyrtie are the only press invited tonight. You get the inside scoop."

"The honour is not lost on us," Rais assured him, gesturing to Gyrtie beside him. "We were just reminiscing about our _Gazette _days."

"Or scaring Hame," Gyrtie laughed, consolingly patting the arm of her husband. "I've been misleading him for all this time that we were all _very _serious journalists, and now the truth has come out."

Elphaba laughed again. "I don't think that's entirely wrong. If anything, I think Rais took his duties as editor _too _seriously."

Rais scoffed. "Like _you_ didn't do the same thing. I've heard stories about your reign as editor, Princess," he grinned.

Elphaba just grinned and hugged them both again. "Thank you for coming," she repeated.

"Just remember us when it comes time to announce your first pregnancy," Gyrtie hinted. "I'm sure _The Chronicle _would pay for an exclusive interview."

"I'm sure _The Oracle _would pay more," Rais shot back quickly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and walked away to greet another guest, leaving them to conduct their bidding war for a non-existent pregnancy announcement.

She didn't have a chance to greet Mrs Stengel until after the main course had been eaten.

"Congratulotions, my dear," Mrs Stengel said warmly. "It was a truly beautiful ceremony."

"Thank you so much for coming," Elphaba said gratefully. "It wouldn't have felt right to us if you hadn't come."

She smiled at Blaze, who had become a good friend to them over the years, especially to Nessa. When they'd first met, he'd seemed so much older than them all instead of only a year older than Fiyero; and he had always been the Stengel child most interested in Alivia and Kole's story. Mr Stengel had passed away not long after Elphaba and Fiyero had gotten engaged, and Blaze was the only one of their children who wasn't married with a family of his own, so he had moved back into Rosewood to keep his mother company.

"Hi, Blaze. It's so good to see you," she said warmly. "Thank you for coming."

"We could hardly pass up the opportunity to attend a royal wedding, could we?" Blaze grinned jokingly, kissing her cheek and hugging her lightly. "It's a once in a lifetime event."

Elphaba chuckled. "Thank Oz for that," she said wearily.

"So, I shouldn't suggest we make this an annual thing?" came Fiyero's voice from behind her.

She giggled and tilted her head back to look at him. "No," she shook her head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I never want to do this again."

Fiyero laughed.

"Hi, Mrs Stengel. Blaze," Fiyero greeted them, shaking Blaze's hand and kissing Mrs Stengel's hand.

"Hey, Yero. Congratulotions," Blaze offered.

"Thank you. I just came to steal my wife, if I could," Fiyero apologised. "It's time for speeches," he told Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded and got to her feet. "We'll see you later," she promised Mrs Stengel.

"Of course, dear."

As they headed back to the head table, Elphaba rested her head against his shoulder for a moment.

"So, how much longer do we have to stay?" she asked him.

"Well," Fiyero replied, pulling out her chair for her. "There's five speeches, first dance and the cake."

"And we can't leave before the cake is cut," Elphaba said knowingly.

Fiyero grinned. "Of course not. That would be a terrible foundation to start our marriage on."

Elphaba laughed and then turned to Nessa.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

Nessa wasn't a huge fan of public speaking and had openly been dreading giving her maid of honour speech for the past three months, once it occurred to her that she'd have to give a speech.

Nessa nodded. "Yeah. Ima said just to find some familiar faces and focus on them while I'm talking."

"Good idea."

"Watch _his_ face," Galinda advised, subtly pointing to a guy across the room.

Nessa frowned. "I don't know him."

"No, but I'd _like _to know him," Galinda replied. "And it's not a bad face to look at, is it? Who is that?"

Elphaba peered over at the table. "The blonde guy?"

"No, the redhead next to him."

Fiyero glanced over too. "Oh, that's Fintan. My cousin."

"How old is he?" Galinda asked. "Is he single?"

"He's eleven months younger than me. Last I heard he was single," Fiyero shrugged.

"I think I'm just going to look at Ima and Papa," Nessa said to Elphaba.

"Or picture everyone in their underwear," Fiyero suggested.

Nessa giggled nervously as Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"I say, get through it and then get drunk afterwards," Palo added from Fiyero's other side. "That's my plan."

"Um, no it's not," Brynn leaned forward to scold her husband. "Otherwise, _you'll _be getting up with the baby during the night for the next month."

Palo sighed. "This is what awaits you in married life, Yero," he warned Fiyero.

Fiyero grinned at Elphaba. "I can't wait."

Elphaba's face softened and she leaned over to kiss him.

The speeches went off without incident- Nessa barely displayed a hint of nerves as she spoke, and Palo had the room in stitches throughout his speech. Ibrahim and Frex both gave warm speeches to represent both families, and Fiyero spoke briefly to thank everyone on behalf of himself and his _wife_. He had no qualms about public speaking but was rather eager to get all the formalities done so he could relax a bit.

Once the party started, Galinda wasted no time going to talk to Fiyero's cousin that had caught her eye. Boq asked Cemile to dance, and Brynn hurried away to send a message to her parents and check on the baby. Elphaba and Fiyero got swept up once again by family and friends who wanted to offer well-wishes and take photographs.

When they arrived at the table where Pim and Lilou sat, Fiyero amused Elphaba by immediately planting himself in a vacant chair next to Lilou and asking after the members of her book club- namely, Faune and her dry lemon squares.

He never failed to inquire after her whenever he saw Lilou. Faune remained outspoken in her views on Fiyero and his relationship with Elphaba, and Elphaba suspected Fiyero actually took delight in her opinions. He'd gone so far as to suggest they invite her to the wedding, but Elphaba had squashed that idea quickly.

"Oh, she made a _lot _of predictions about today," Lilou was saying to Fiyero as Elphaba listened in. "Everything was wrong, of course. I'm going to have a _lot _to say when I get back home."

"What kind of predictions?" Fiyero asked in interest.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Pim's shoulder. "Grandad, are you having fun?"

"I'm having a wonderful time," Pim reassured her. "But I think a dance with the bride would just about make it perfect."

Elphaba grinned. "Well, luckily for you, I know the bride and I think she can make it happen."

Elphaba felt like she danced with everyone that evening. While she was dancing with Ottah late in the evening, he gestured to the side of the room.

"Who's the guy Nessa's talking to?"

Elphaba looked over his shoulder to find her sister.

"That's Blaze Stengel. The great- grandson of Blaze and Alivia. Adopted great-grandson," she amended. "Blaze Senior. Oz, you know what I mean."

"They've been talking for like an hour and a half. Melia's been timing them," Ottah informed her.

Elphaba laughed. "He's a friend of ours. You know that. Blaze works in the art field too. When I stopped the table earlier, they were talking about brushstrokes or something like that. Although what is so interesting about brushstrokes, I will never understand."

Ottah laughed. "You say that like we haven't had a whole conversation about cases and completely boring everyone around us."

Elphaba grinned. "Yes, but not at my wedding."

Ottah nodded and spun her. "Very true."

He shook his head faintly. "Little Fabala, married. And a _princess, _at that. Who would've guessed?"

"Not me," Elphaba said honestly. "But I'm so glad you and Melia came. I miss you. And the boys."

"Well, you need to visit more," Ottah teased her. "You don't have a real job anymore, what's your excuse?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore the last part you just said. But we'll be visiting in a few months. Munchkinland and Quadling Country is the plan, I think."

It would be her first royal tour, which both thrillified and terrified her. It would also be the first time any Vinkun royal had visited Quadling Country since Fiyero's great- grandfather, although no one seemed to be very sure why that had been the case.

"Well, I suppose we can make time for you while you're in town," Ottah said generously.

Elphaba decided to ignore that part too.

She was chatting with Cemile and Boq a little while later when Galinda rushed over to her.

"Elphie! I want to get a photo of the two of us. And Nessa."

Elphaba blinked. "We just had a thousand photos of us all."

"Yes," Galinda nodded patiently. "But I want a less posed photo."

Elphaba sighed faintly. "Ok," she agreed.

Galinda started to leave, and then paused after a few steps, turning to Cemile.

"Are you permanent?"

Cemile's eyes widened and she glanced awkwardly at Boq, who's face had turned bright red.

"Um…"

Galinda nodded knowingly, looking at the two of them. "You can be in the photo too," she assured Cemile and then hurried away.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Come on, let's go get this over with," she said to Cemile and led her away, Boq still gaping after Galinda like a fish.

Fiyero finally managed to claim his wife back after she'd danced with Ibrahim, holding her to him tightly.

"How are you doing?"

"My feet hurt," Elphaba said honestly.

"Too much dancing?"

"That and Tom trod on my toes every other step while I was dancing with him," she chuckled.

A bang echoed from outside, and many guests turned quizzically towards the windows.

"What was that?" Elphaba asked Fiyero, coming to a standstill.

"I don't know," Fiyero shrugged. "Just a noise."

The band stopped playing as another bang sounded through the air, followed by a whistle and a resounding bang.

"OK, that's not just a noise," Fiyero said.

Elphaba regarded him suspiciously. "You didn't plan something?"

Fiyero raised his brows in mock surprise. "Me? Plan something? Does that sound like something I would do?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Fabala!"

Elphaba turned as Tomaz hurried towards them, his face bright.

"Fabala! Come see the fireworks! This is so cool!"

"Fireworks?" Elphaba repeated.

Elphaba and Fiyero obediently followed him out of the hall, most of the guests following in their wake. As the growing crowd spilled out of the castle and onto the grounds, rockets of all colours shot up into the air and exploded.

"Look!" Nessa squealed, appearing at her sister's side.

She was pointing out in the distance, where more fireworks were appearing.

"Is this a tradition?" Blaze asked Fiyero.

"Actually, it's from the public," Ibrahim supplied from behind them, handing both Elphaba and Fiyero coats. "There's fireworks being lit all around the Vinkus at this moment, in festivation of your marriage."

Elphaba accepted the coat gratefully, although a warm feeling was rushing through her limbs at the significance of the fireworks.

"Really?"

Ibrahim smiled at her. "Really," he said, reaching out to squeeze her arm briefly before moving on to find his wife.

Elphaba and Fiyero lapsed into silence as they watched the fireworks. The guests 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the fireworks, but Elphaba found herself unable to speak. Despite all the cheering crowds throughout the day, it was this- the blossoms of colour illuminating the sky from here to the horizon- that really made the events of the day feel real.

She may have lived in the Vinkus for nearly three years, but now she was truly one of them. And not only one of them, but their princess. And being accepted with open arms.

As though he knew exactly what she was thinking, Fiyero wrapped his arms tightly around her, and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Do you think we can leave soon?" she asked him softly.

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, I reckon so. You tired?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I'm just ready to go home."

Fiyero couldn't help but beam. "Sounds good to me."

As the last of the fireworks lit the sky, they gathered their family and friends to say their final farewells and for Elphaba to throw her bouquet. She thought it was quite a stupid tradition, if she were perfectly honest, but Galinda and Nessa had refused to allow her to skip it.

"It's _tradition, _Elphie," Galinda had insisted every time the topic arose.

So, Elphaba stood at the front of the room, her back to the crowd and obediently- albeit half-heartedly- tossed her bouquet over her shoulder.

Amidst the squeals that followed, Elphaba turned to see Nessa blushing deeply, the bouquet lying in her lap.

"Nessa's the next to be married!" Galinda called out delightedly and Nessa blushed even more.

From the corner of her eye, Elphaba saw her father visibly wince and couldn't help but giggle.

Elphaba wouldn't see her Munchkinland family and friends again until they visited in April, and she wasn't sure when she'd next see Galinda. Saying goodbye never got easier.

When she came to her parents, Frex hugged her tightly without saying a word.

"We'll see you in a few months," Elphaba reminded him.

Frex nodded. "Of course."

Annalie beamed at her. "We're so proud of you, sweetheart."

Elphaba didn't think she'd done anything particularly worthy of their pride by getting married, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

When she came to Nessa, she squatted down before her chair and took her sister's hands.

"Thank you for being my maid of honour, Nessie," she said quietly.

"Thank you for asking me," Nessa whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Then she smiled. "I'm hoping to have a big surprise for you when you come visit this summer."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow slightly. "A good surprise?"

Nessa's smile widened. "I think you'll like it. Think of it your wedding present."

"Does that mean you didn't actually get us a wedding present?" Fiyero asked from behind Elphaba and she stared back at him exasperatedly.

Nessa just laughed. "Have a wonderful honeymoon, Yero," she told him.

Fiyero bent down and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Nessa."

At long last, Elphaba and Fiyero climbed into the waiting carriage to take them to Dunn Mor.

"You know, as far as parties go, this was a pretty good one," Elphaba said contentedly, settling against his side.

"Best party I've ever been to," Fiyero agreed. "You know, I think Cemile was really disappointed she didn't catch the bouquet."

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Really? I mean, I know she and Boq have been together for over a year now, but I didn't think they were discussing marriage yet."

"Well, not everyone moves as fast as we do," Fiyero grinned and Elphaba snorted.

"I don't know. Boq hasn't said anything to me about it, it was just a sense I got."

"You're used to seeing disappointment on girls' faces, are you?" Elphaba teased him.

When they arrived at Dunn Mor, Elphaba was relieved to see neither press or crowds waiting for them. The streets were silent save for the sound of her heels on the cobblestones as Fiyero led her towards the house.

He unlocked the door and before Elphaba could take another step, turned to her.

"Ready?"

"For what?" Elphaba replied bemusedly.

In response, Fiyero swept her off her feet and into his arms as he stepped over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Your Highness," he said simply, gently setting her on her feet in the foyer.

Elphaba laughed breathlessly. "Nope. It's still weird," she shook her head as he kicked the door shut behind him.

Fiyero grinned, drawing her close to him and kissing her lightly. "I quite like the sound of it, actually."

Elphaba couldn't keep herself from smiling as she slid her arms around his neck.

"I imagine it'll grow on me."

Fiyero rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, angel. So much," he whispered, although the house was empty.

"I love you too," Elphaba replied.

She was completely oblivious to the boxes that filled the house, let alone tempted to unpack them. In this moment, she would have been quite content to live out of boxes forever.

Fiyero's lips curved up into another smile, one that had Elphaba frowning quizzically.

"What?"

"I was just thinking," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Five years ago, tonight."

It was five years ago since the bonfire where Elphaba had lost her dearest possession and three years of her hard work, but she knew perfectly well that wasn't what he was talking about.

She rolled her eyes faintly. "Yes. Me in your bed."

Fiyero shrugged unapologetically.

"But now you have me in your bed every night," she pointed out.

"This is true," Fiyero nodded.

"Except now it's _our _bed."

His grin widened. "I do love the sound of that. Shall we go see _our _bed?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes again but nodded. "Lead the way."

Fiyero obediently led her towards the stairs but turned at the foot of the staircase to kiss her again.

"I do love you."

Elphaba smiled faintly, although her brow was creased. "I know."

"Until the end of time," Fiyero said and her smile widened.

"I know," she said again, softly.

Her thumb brushed over his wedding ring once more. Only they knew their rings were engraved with those same words. The words that meant so much to them- and to another long-ago couple, who never got their own happy ending.

Fiyero turned again and led her upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Every province of Oz had its own beauty.

Elphaba had a complicated love for her homeland- it held her family and many people she loved, but she wasn't made for a country life. She couldn't feign interest in prices of beef or have her first thought when it rained be gratitude for the life it brought to the crops so they'd have a bountiful harvest. But even still, she had a deep appreciation for the sky that seemed bluer in Munchkinland than anywhere else in Oz and how it made all the colours seem even brighter. She always associated Munchkinland with warmth.

But she loved the Vinkus. She loved the majestic mountains and the history that seeped into the very streets, and how it seemed like a separate world. She loved the seasons and that the right kind of breeze on the right kind of day could make her magic tingle. She loved that she got to call this place home, and would one day get to reign over these people and that her children would grow up here.

The Emerald City always fit her like a glove and the emerald buildings and streets always brought a slight tear to her eyes. She felt like a final puzzle piece clicking into place the moment she crossed over the city walls and her heart always quickened. Gilikin's natural greenery and stately charm brought her peace, and the Glikkus was unmatched in winter to anywhere Elphaba had ever seen or read about.

But as the carriage rolled across the border into Quadling Country, Elphaba thought that it might just be the most beautiful place she'd ever been.

Fiyero looked over at her as she drew her breath in audibly, squeezing her hand lightly to capture her attention.

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just… just thinking."

"About?"

She smiled faintly. "Kole."

Fiyero smiled in understanding.

It would have been impossible to not think of Kole, and naturally, Kole and Alivia now. Being in Kole's homeland, the land that had inspired many of his works. It was something Elphaba had never even dreamed of, even when she'd spent countless months living with Kole and Alivia. Living in their heads, breathing their words and weaving their story onto paper.

They would only have two days before continuing on to Munchkinland, but they were still excited to see some of Quadling Country and hopefully meet a lot of the people. No one was really sure what kind of reception they would get- no Vinkun royal had visited Quadling Country in so long.

Another carriage followed them, carrying the smallest staff it was possible to travel with. That had been fiercely negotiated- Elphaba still wasn't accustomed to having a staff, people to manage her schedule and help her dress, and Fiyero hated it and had avoided it for as long as he could. But it could no longer be avoided. In the end, it was agreed that the staff would only accompany them to Quadling Country and return to the Vinkus when Elphaba and Fiyero continued on to Munchkinland.

"I may be royal now, and this may be an official visit, but I refuse to bring a staff to my family home," Elphaba had insisted.

Kasmira and Ibrahim had agreed to that.

They were met at the Governor's house by the Governor himself, Governor Reza Torkan. He was a smiling man in his mid-thirties. Elphaba knew from her research that he had married his wife only a few months before Elphaba and Fiyero, and they were currently expecting their first child.

"I've corresponded with both of your parents," he told them after introductions had been made and pleasantries exchanged. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. This is my wife, Parisa."

"Welcome to Qhoyre," Parisa smiled warmly, shaking their hands with a small curtsey. Her voice was soft and lilting and Elphaba liked her immediately. "Please, come have some tea."

"The land is beautiful here," Elphaba said politely, taking the offered seat. "I'm already disappointed we can only stay for two days."

"But we've set up a wonderful two days for you," Reza promised them.

They made small talk about the itinerary for the trip, before a maid showed them to their room to freshen up and rest before the state dinner that was to be held in their honour that evening.

When Fiyero came out of the bathroom after showering, he found Elphaba staring thoughtfully out of the window.

"Do you remember," she said before he could announce his presence. "Where Kole lived?"

Fiyero rubbed at his hair with the towel. "In the book?"

"In real life."

He frowned. "Er, I don't remember. Why?"

"I just… I wondered where he's buried. We've seen Alivia's grave, but I never really thought about Kole's. It never seemed possible that we'd ever have the chance to see it. And now we're here, and we don't know. I know where his children live, but not him. I should've looked into this earlier."

"We can get Ansley to look into that," Fiyero reassured her, seeing her frustration. "She can find out and we'll make time to stop before we leave."

Elphaba nodded, her shoulders easing slightly. "Ok. You'd better get dressed before I call Haile in to do my hair."

That was the part Elphaba hated most, having someone to help her dress and do her hair, even if it was only just for official functions. Fortunately, she'd been able to hire her own staff and choose people she trusted. Haile was a quiet, nineteen-year-old girl who didn't fuss unnecessarily and let Elphaba assist herself as much as possible. She understood Elphaba's style and she dreamed of one day designing her own clothes. Haile was young to be employed as a ladies' maid, but as soon as they'd met Elphaba had just known she was making the right choice.

Ansley, her private secretary, was a former Shiz student who Elphaba had worked with on the _Gazette _during her final year. Ansley had been a first year at the time, and much like Rais had mentored her, Elphaba had mentored Ansley. She had eventually become _Gazette _editor herself. Elphaba was grateful to have someone working for her who understood her ways of doing things and the two girls had always got along well.

Once he was in his tuxedo, Fiyero sat in the armchair and flicked through the itinerary for the next day.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the tennis match tomorrow afternoon?" he asked Elphaba as Haile worked on her hair.

She shot an amused glance at him from the corner of her eye. "Yero, _you _don't want to go to the tennis match tomorrow."

"No," he agreed. "Because tennis is boring as hell. But if you were there, it wouldn't be that boring."

She chuckled and he scowled at the papers faintly. "Reza and Parisa seem nice though, don't they?"

"I like them a lot," Elphaba agreed, placing her tiara atop her head and smoothing back a stray hair.

"Thanks, Haile," she said.

"You're welcome, Your Highness," Haile replied. "Will you need me tonight?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't think so, no. Enjoy your night."

Haile smiled and left the room as Elphaba rose to her feet. "Ok, I'm ready."

Fiyero looked up and smiled softly. Elphaba liked to have a hand in designing her clothes for official events if she could, figuring if she was going to be offered free clothes, she should make sure it was something she wanted to wear.

Tonight's gown was a black sleeveless floor-length gown, with pale stone embellished side panelling, and sheer panels of tulle in the skirt.

"You look beautiful," he told her softly, kissing her lightly.

She smiled and straightened his bowtie. "Thank you."

This wasn't Elphaba's first official event as royalty, but there was always a moment of nerves right before she walked into the room beside Fiyero. Fiyero rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand gently and placed his other hand on the small of her back before they stepped into the room to greet everyone.

"What are your plans for your visit?" asked the Minister for Health during dinner, who was sitting next to Elphaba. "Are you only visiting Qhoyre?"

"Yes," Elphaba nodded. "We were hoping to see Ovvels too, but we don't have time. We have to be in Munchkinland by Friday. We have a friend's engagement party to attend on Saturday," she explained.

Boq had proposed to Cemile just a month ago. The last Elphaba had heard, they were planning an intimate wedding for the end of the harvest season, which would mean another trip to Munchkinland for them.

"You must be eager to get home."

Elphaba smiled. "Not as excited as my sister is for me to come home."

The Minister laughed. "Your sister is younger than you, yes?" she asked.

"By three years," Elphaba answered, reaching for her wine glass. "Our brother is fifteen."

The other woman smiled. "My son has just turned fifteen. It's a wonderful age, isn't it? Watching them become young men."

Elphaba chuckled. "I don't think my mother sees it that way."

The dinner didn't finish until almost midnight, by the time everyone finished lingering over coffee. Everyone had been warm and welcoming, but after travelling, Elphaba and Fiyero both were eager to retire for the evening.

They both slept heavily that night, although Fiyero was less than impressed when Elphaba nudged him awake at a quarter to six the next morning, more insistently than she typically did when simply adhering to his long-ago implemented rule about one leaving the bed while the other was sleeping.

"What is it?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Get up," Elphaba said softly. "Come watch the sunrise."

There came a grunt that Elphaba translated as a "why?"

"Yero, how many times are we going to be able to see a Quadling sunrise?" Elphaba persisted, shaking his shoulder again.

Fiyero grunted again, mumbling something even Elphaba couldn't work out.

"What?"

"Tomorrow?" Fiyero repeated himself more clearly, his eyes still resolutely screwed shut. "Thursday morning?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yero."

She nestled closer to him on the pillow, waiting silently until at last Fiyero lifted his head slightly and opened one eye.

"Fae, how is a Quadling sunrise any different than a Vinkun sunrise? Or a sunrise anywhere else in Oz?"

"I don't know. Let's find out," Elphaba replied, looking at him beseechingly.

Fiyero groaned but allowed Elphaba to drag him out of bed and out to the balcony of their room.

There was a little bench out there, and Fiyero collapsed onto it wearily, pulling Elphaba to sit on his lap and resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's times like this I really doubt all the stories about you from before we met," Elphaba said teasingly.

Fiyero chuckled sleepily. "Most of the stories were true. I just got old."

Elphaba snorted. "So, what's going to happen when we have a baby crying in the middle of the night?"

Fiyero's head jerked up from her shoulder and his eyes widened as he gaped at her. "_What?!" _

"I'm not pregnant," she reassured him hastily. "But good to know what your reaction would be if I was. Much better than last time."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Fae, come on. Not fair. It's practically the middle of the night."

She laughed faintly.

"Can we note that I would like to be told that particular news when I'm actually awake?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba brushed her thumb across his chin. "I will make a note of that," she promised.

Fiyero tightened his grip on her. Elphaba saw the question in his eyes before he asked it.

"Not yet," she said simply.

He nodded in agreement. "Not yet."

They'd decided, in conversations both before and after the wedding, that they wanted to enjoy being married for a while before starting their family. They'd agreed to revisit the topic after their first wedding anniversary.

Fiyero let out a breath slowly and stared out at the view. "Ok," he said after a moment. "The sunrise is nice."

Elphaba bit back a smile. "But?"

"But it looks no different than a sunrise anywhere else I've seen."

She chuckled and leaned back into his arms.

"Doesn't your Aunt Rilla always say that watching the sunrise extends your life by another day or something?"

"That's crazy enough to sound like something she says," Fiyero agreed, yawning again.

"You love her," Elphaba protested.

"Yes. That doesn't mean she's not crazy. Look at Glin and the Bible."

Elphaba laughed. "That's true," she agreed.

They watched sun slowly rise over the city of Qhoyre, before readying themselves for the day and joining Reza and Parisa for a late breakfast.

Their agenda for the day would be busy, but Elphaba was excited for it. Their first stop for the day would be an artisan market, including a demonstration of glassblowing, which Fiyero was particularly interested in seeing.

Before they entered the carriage, Elphaba pulled Ansley aside, who would be following them in another carriage with Reza and Parisa's aides.

"If I give you a name for someone who used to live here in Quadling Country, is it possible to find out where they're buried?"

Ansley barely blinked. "Of course, Your Highness. I'd do my best to find that out. Who is it?"

"Kole Ingram. He died in 1886 here in Quadling Country, but I'm not sure exactly where," Elphaba said rather apologetically.

Ansley scribbled it down. "I'll try and find out," she promised.

Elphaba smiled gratefully and stepped into the carriage after Parisa, leaving Fiyero and Reza to follow.

The market was full of amazing crafts and wares, and the glassblowing demonstration was fascinating. Fiyero even had a go himself and was rather proud of the misshapen vase he assisted in the making of.

"I'll give it to Mom," he said to Elphaba. "It can go with the rest of my terrible macaroni art and finger painting I gave her all through my childhood."

Elphaba laughed as she inspected his efforts. "I'm sure your mother will love it. Should we buy something else for her as well?"

"Well, it won't be as valuable as this, but sure," Fiyero grinned. "Your parents as well?"

They made a few purchases and thanked the glassblowers profusely before leaving. They both had a go at making pottery, which Fiyero did much more easily than Elphaba did.

"I think I'll stick with writing," Elphaba sighed, looking at the misshapen lump of clay and wiping her hands on the towel provided for her. "I think I'm better with words."

It was _supposed _to be a bowl. Fiyero's looked as though it would actually hold things, which was more than could be said for hers.

"Well, we both know I'm good with my hands," Fiyero murmured to her, which made Elphaba blush as she shushed him.

Fiyero just grinned, smearing a bit of wet clay on her cheek.

"You're such a child," she rolled her eyes, although she couldn't help but smile.

"I am charming," Fiyero corrected her, wiping another bit of clay on the end of her nose and leaning over to kiss her.

Elphaba heard giggles from the crowd around them and chuckled against his lips.

"Your adoring public obviously thinks so," she teased him. "Don't get clay on my dress."

Fiyero laughed and accepted a towel from the person next to him, wiping his hands quickly before gently wiping the clay from her face.

"There. Perfect."

As they were ushered over to a basin to more thoroughly clean their hands, Parisa smiled at Elphaba.

"Your husband is very charming."

"He's an incorrigible flirt," Elphaba rolled her eyes fondly and Parisa laughed.

What followed was an hour of meeting the public who had gathered at the market to meet them and a private lunch before Elphaba and Fiyero went their separate ways. Fiyero was off with Reza to watch a tennis match and meet the players, while Parisa and Elphaba met with a group of women who made exquisite rugs and carpets that Qhoyre was renowned for.

"Reza and I have actually had a carpet made for you and Fiyero," Parisa told Elphaba as they admired the different rugs. "As a belated wedding gift and a souvenir of your trip."

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you shouldn't have. But thank you. I was just thinking I'd love to own one," she admitted.

Parisa smiled and led her across the room. "Come see."

When the carpet was revealed, Elphaba couldn't help but gasp. It was roses entwined with cornflowers, the floral emblems of their home provinces. As Elphaba carefully scanned over the rug, she could spot crows and butterflies featured too, the animal emblems of Munchkinland and the Vinkus respectively.

"It's beautiful," Elphaba said softly. "Thank you so much, Parisa. I know exactly where I'll put it at home."

"It's quite common for newly married couples to be given a carpet that combines their two families entwining to become their own," Parisa explained.

"We have a custom here that such a carpet should be placed before the hearth. The hearth is the heart of the home, the centre. It provides warmth, light and protection. So the custom carries that if you place the carpet before the hearth, your new family will be protected."

Elphaba hadn't known about the custom, but that had been exactly her plan.

"Thank you," she said again.

When Elphaba and Parisa returned to the Governor's house, Parisa led Elphaba to her private parlour and called for tea.

"Please forgive the mess," she said graciously, offering Elphaba a seat. "We're starting to decorate the nursery, so I'm being inundated with wallpaper samples and fabric swatches."

"That's alright," Elphaba said, glancing at the samples and noting they were all in various shades of blue.

"Does the blue mean…?"

Parisa laughed and gently rubbed her stomach. "We think so," she replied.

"It is perhaps wishful thinking, culturally it is preferred that a boy be born first," she explained.

"But there is a superstition that suggests the age you are upon conception and the month it happens in will determine the sex of a baby. If the mother is an odd age and conceives in an odd month, it will be a girl. If an even month, a boy. If she is an even age, and in an even month, it shall be a girl, and if it's an odd month, a boy. It sounds silly, perhaps, but in my family it's been right for every child born in the past three generations."

Elphaba smiled faintly as the tea arrived. "I'm not generally one for superstition," she admitted. "But Fiyero is."

Parisa nodded and handed her a cup of tea. "Have you discussed children yet?"

"Many times," Elphaba nodded. "But we've only been married for two months… I'm still getting my head around the princess and wife thing," she explained. "We're not quite ready for children yet."

"But you do _want_ children? Besides the need to provide an heir?" Parisa pressed, not unkindly.

"Yes," Elphaba nodded. She hesitated for a moment and then admitted something only Fiyero knew.

"We had a moment, about a year ago, where we thought I was," Elphaba explained. "I wasn't, of course, but it made the idea much more real to us. I just want the timing to be right."

"I don't think the timing is ever right," Parisa smiled. "But I understand."

Elphaba had often wondered if it had been that moment which had spurred Fiyero to propose, even on an unconscious level. He'd never said so, but Elphaba still wondered at times. The possibility had only lingered for a few days, but it had made the idea of their eventual family so much more of a reality for them both.

When Fiyero finally returned after the tennis match, Elphaba was sitting out on the balcony of their room with Ansley, going over the itinerary for the following day.

"How was the tennis?" she asked him.

Fiyero shrugged, bending down to kiss her. "I still have no idea how that game is scored," he said. "But someone won. What are you doing?"

Elphaba showed him the schedule. "We have an hour and a half tomorrow allotted for souvenir shopping, but then there's an hour and a half until dinner. Did you have anything else you wanted to see or do while we're here?"

Fiyero shook his head. "Not particularly."

Ansley gathered her things and rose to her feet. "I'll leave you both to get ready for dinner," she said, curtseying slightly.

"Thank you, Ansley," Elphaba replied and she left.

Fiyero stretched tiredly, leaning against the railing as he faced Elphaba. "What time is dinner?"

"We go down at six," Elphaba answered. "And there's the poetry reading afterwards."

Fiyero grimaced faintly. "Right. Ok."

While last night's dinner had been a more official event, tonight's dinner was no less formal. Parisa and Reza had invited many of their friends to meet Elphaba and Fiyero, and to join them for the poetry reading afterwards.

Elphaba had a love/hate relationship with poetry. She loved reading it but hated studying it. She'd taken one poetry course at Shiz and it had been her least favourite class of her entire degree. Fiyero just hated poetry. However, they both had to admit they were entranced by the reading that took place that night.

"It's like music," Elphaba gushed to Reza, her eyes shining.

He nodded. "It's a very old piece that one. It's been passed down through many generations."

"The Vinkus has something like that," Fiyero spoke up. "My mom used to recite it to me as a bedtime story when I was a kid."

Reza nodded. "I understand you'll see something similar tomorrow that the children have arranged."

Elphaba's face brightened. This was what she was really looking forward to- visiting a local school and meeting the children. She'd asked for it to be included in the itinerary especially.

They spent three hours with the children the next morning, meeting them all, answering their questions and watching a special presentation they'd created for their visit. Afterwards, Fiyero got roped into playing soccer with a group of kids, while Elphaba was pulled aside by one of the teachers.

"We have a small group of students here with a particular skill that may be of interest to Your Highness."

He led Elphaba over to a table where four students of varying ages sat.

"Your Highness, this is Taki, Guine, Anri and Pfeebe. They all receive special tutoring for magic. Kids, say hello to Princess Elphaba."

"Hello," the kids chorused and Elphaba's heart immediately melted.

"Hi," she said gently. "It's really nice to meet you all."

The teacher smiled at Elphaba. "I'll leave you be."

Elphaba eased herself into a chair at the table with the kids and smiled at them warmly. "So, you all have magic?"

Two of the kids nodded.

"Is it true you do magic too, Your Highness?" Guine asked her, who looked to be the oldest.

"You can just call me Elphaba," Elphaba told them, trying to get them to relax. "And yes, I do. I was born with magic, actually."

She didn't hide the fact that she had magic, but she didn't advertise it either. It had been one of those things that had spilled out in the flood of tabloid articles once the media had become aware of her and Fiyero's relationship.

The Munchkins did as they always had done- pretended it didn't exist. The Vinkuns were curious but didn't really press the subject, seemingly following the cue of Ibrahim and Kasmira, who respected Elphaba's privacy on the matter. But Quadling Country was more open to their idea of magic than most of Oz.

"Me too!" Anri cried, straightening in his seat.

"Did you have lessons too?" Taki asked curiously.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. So, I could learn how to control my powers. Is that what you're learning?"

They nodded again.

"Yeah. It's so when I get mad, things don't go _BOOM!" _Pfeebe exclaimed, using her hands to mime an explosion.

Elphaba swallowed a giggle but smiled at the little girl.

"I can't wait until I know all the spells and I can do _everything," _Taki said excitedly.

"Be careful," Elphaba warned them. "Magic is a powerful tool, and it doesn't fix everything. I very rarely use my magic."

Guine frowned. "Why not?"

Elphaba paused, considering her words carefully. "You can't expect to use magic to fix everyone's problems, and where do you draw a line? When do know what problems to fix, and which ones you can't? And if you tell someone you can't- or won't- solve their problem, what happens then?"

Three blank and one thoughtful face stared back at her and Elphaba laughed gently.

"You'll learn about this when you're older, I think," she reassured them.

She figured the ethics around the use of magic were a little too complicated to discuss now.

That had been one of the things Elphaba had worried about most, the idea of being a royal with magic. If the Vinkus went into drought, would there be an expectation that she use her powers to end it? Besides the fact she'd never mastered weather spells, manufacturing weather upset the natural balance of things and could make things worse.

"_What if I conjure a rainstorm to end a drought and it ends up causing a flood?" _she'd pointed out reasonably when she'd voiced these concerns to Kasmira during one of her 'princess lessons'.

Ibrahim had seen her point and had passed a decree shortly before the wedding that Elphaba's magic skills were not to be used for anything beyond her personal use. Elphaba didn't use it for much beyond finding a lost item or removing a stubborn stain from her favourite skirt. Her main priority in studying sorcery in her youth had been to learn to control her powers, so she couldn't hurt anyone. She had no desire to do anything else with them. If there was a way to get rid of them, she would.

"Tell me what you've learned so far," she urged them and she was soon immersed in a conversation with the children about magic.

When Elphaba and Fiyero left the school, bidding farewell to the students, they approached the lines of people waiting beyond the school gate. Every time they had a chance to meet the public, the crowds got bigger. They'd shaken so many hands and made small talk with so many people, Elphaba was sure she'd lose her voice before they got to Munchkinland.

"Unto the breach," Fiyero murmured, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before smiling and offering his hand to the nearest person waiting.

Elphaba followed suit, turning to a woman who looked about her age with a toddler perched on her hip.

"Hello," she greeted her. "Thank you so much for coming out today."

She shot a smile at the little girl, who buried her head in her mother's neck shyly.

"It's _such _an honour to meet you, Your Highness," the woman gushed.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied. "How old is your daughter?"

"Twenty months," the woman beamed, squeezing her daughter closer. "She's a little shy. But she was so excited when I told her there was a real-life princess in town!"

Elphaba pushed her hair back self-consciously. "She's beautiful," she said. "It's lovely to meet you both. Thank you."

She clasped the woman's hand for a moment and then moved on to the next person, two elderly women who looked just as excited as the children had been.

"We met Queen Alvy when she and King Tito visited in 1847," one of the women told Elphaba. "We were five years old and our mothers brought us. It's so hard to imagine that was ninety-four years ago."

"What was she like?" Elphaba asked curiously. Fiyero had a few memories of his great-grandfather, who had died when he was six; but Alvy had died when he was two, so he only had stories from Ibrahim.

"Perfectly lovely," the other women assured her. "She was expecting her first child at the time. Your husband's grandfather."

Her eyes flickered to Elphaba's stomach almost hintingly and Elphaba smiled politely. "Thank you for coming today," she said.

"We never thought we'd get the chance to meet another royal in our lifetime," the first woman gushed excitedly.

Elphaba smiled as they giggled girlishly. "Just a moment," she said, and turned to search out Ansley, beckoning her over.

"Can you bring Fiyero over?" she asked her quietly.

Ansley nodded and disappeared, excusing Fiyero from his conversation with a young couple and escorting him over.

"Someone made us cookies," he greeted Elphaba, holding up a tin.

Elphaba took his hand, handing the tin to Ansley.

"Hon, these women met your great-grandparents when they visited," she told him and Fiyero's face lit up.

"_Really?"_

Elphaba left him to it and kept moving along the line. It was twenty minutes later that Elphaba turned from speaking to two young sisters, accepting the bouquet of flowers they'd brought for her, that she came face to face with a group of people about her own age, two boys and a girl.

"Hello," she said, offering her hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Excuse me, Your Highness," one of the boys said quickly. "You went to Shiz University, didn't you?"

"Yes," Elphaba confirmed. "Yes I did."

The man, who didn't look much younger than her, was practically bouncing on his heels.

"You found the letters?"

Elphaba stilled, her eyes widening and the man grinned. "Your Highness, my name is Soner. Soner Ingram."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In what should have been their shopping time, Elphaba and Fiyero sat in the tiny apartment owned by Soner Ingram, drinking tea. Ansley had not been happy with the change to the schedule, but Elphaba and Fiyero had insisted.

"So, let me get this straight," Fiyero said as they were handed their tea and the cookies someone had made for them. "Your grandfather is Wright Ingram, Kole's youngest," he said to Soner.

"Yes," Soner nodded. "You've corresponded with my father, Fedde."

Fiyero nodded and turned to the young woman and man who had been with Soner in the crowd, who had introduced themselves as siblings Porcia and Linton Kern.

"And you two are-"

"The great-grandchildren of Golzar Villon-Ingram. Kole Ingram's stepson," Porcia confirmed.

Fiyero's brow furrowed. "So that makes you three…"

"Second cousins, once removed," Linton volunteered. "But all rather similar in age."

Fiyero shook his head faintly, rubbing his forehead. "All this family tree stuff makes my head hurt."

Soner nodded sympathetically. "I know."

"When we read in the paper that you were coming to Qhoyre, we knew we had to meet you," Porcia explained.

Elphaba was rather lost for words. She'd written to Kole's children only once more after the initial queries to confirm that Kole was indeed King. She'd written them after they'd first visited the Stengel's home to see Kole's art collection, to tell them the complete story about Alivia and Kole that they knew of.

"How much do you know about the letters?" she asked them. "About Kole and Alivia?"

"My father told me everything," Soner explained. "And I told Porcia and Linton. We're a generation apart, but we grew up together."

"Plus, it was big news throughout the family," Porcia added. "We're usually only all together once or twice a year, like for the holidays, but we all met up to talk about this."

"And we all read your book," Soner said to Elphaba.

She frowned confusedly. "My book?"

It was a select list of people who had read her book. Herself, Fiyero, Nessa, Galinda and Boq; Her parents and Fiyero's; Rais- who had edited for her; and Mrs Stengel and Blaze. Elphaba certainly had not given a copy to anyone beyond that.

Giving a copy of the manuscript to Kole's family had crossed her mind, but she hadn't gone through with it. Without meeting them, she couldn't be sure that they would be as accepting of what she was doing as Mrs Stengel had been- even if she swore no one would ever see it.

She whirled around to face Fiyero. "Did you-?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then who…" The answer came to her in a flash. "Galinda."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like her."

"I'm going to kill her," Elphaba muttered under her breath and then turned back to the cousins.

"About the book-" she started to explain with an apologetic wince.

"No-one minds that you wrote it, Your Highness," Porcia reassured her.

"Elphaba, please."

Porcia nodded. "Elphaba, then. We never knew Kole. It was nice to read about him, even if it ended differently than reality."

"I- thank you," Elphaba said, rather flustered. "Can I ask, do you know where Kole is buried? We never thought to find out. But now that we're here…"

"Ovvels," Linton told her. "I'm not sure where exactly."

"Bibi might know," Porcia said.

"Who is-?"

"Bibi Paaie. Kole's granddaughter."

They sat talking for almost two hours, learning all about Kole's descendants, until Elphaba and Fiyero had to return to the Governor's mansion for dinner.

"Kole has great-great grandchildren," Elphaba mused, leaning her head tiredly against the back of the carriage seat.

"I mean, so does Alivia, I know. But it's incredible to see it, isn't it?"

"It is," Fiyero agreed. "Are we going to tell Reza and Parisa about it? They'll ask how our day was."

Elphaba hesitated. "I don't know. Then we have to explain about the letters, and it's such a long story. What do you think?"

"I've always liked that the letters were… relatively private," Fiyero admitted. "I think we should keep it that way."

Elphaba agreed.

They didn't tell Reza and Parisa about meeting Soner and his cousins, but Fiyero did tell them about meeting the two elderly women who had met his great- grandparents as girls.

"They're ninety-nine years old, and they've been best friends their whole lives. I can't imagine that," he said. "Can you, Fae?"

"No," Elphaba said honestly. "But I think just living to be ninety-nine sounds exhausting."

He grinned at her across the table. "You don't like you and Galinda will be friends still when you're ninety-nine?"

She scoffed, scowling faintly. "Galinda's going to be lucky to see twenty-six once I get my hands on her."

Reza and Parisa looked amused, but rather confusified.

"It's a long story," Elphaba reassured them.

Once she and Fiyero were alone in their room that night, Elphaba let out a heavy sigh as she got ready for bed.

"Twelve."

Fiyero looked up at her, pyjamas in hand. "Twelve what?"

"_Twelve_ people today asked me whether or not I was pregnant, or when we were planning on having a baby, or hinted about it. And only two of them even _tried _to be subtle about it. Galinda is subtler than most of them, and that's saying something."

Elphaba sighed in frustration as she pulled her hair loose.

"Is that the only thing people think I'm good for? My reproductive abilities?"

Fiyero came around the bed to her, gently pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Angel, your reproductive abilities are not on the list of reasons why I love you," he reminded her. "People just get a little overexcited about babies. Or the idea of babies," he shrugged.

"But all those people who've lined up to meet us here, everyone who stops to talk to us at home, they don't want to meet you because of your ability to reproduce."

"No, they want to meet me because I'm a princess," Elphaba frowned.

Fiyero shook his head. "Well, yes," he allowed. "But everyone I've talked to has told me how smart you are; how warm, kind and down to earth you are; and how lucky I am to have you. Honestly, I feel a little offended that they think I don't know this," he complained and Elphaba laughed.

He kissed her softly. "You're doing so well with the princess thing, Fae," he told her. "I know you're still adjusting, but trust me, you're doing so much better in two months than I've done my entire life."

Elphaba smiled tiredly. "I didn't think it would be this hard," she confessed.

"I did warn you that it sucks," Fiyero reminded her. "But you didn't listen to me."

"No, I listened to you," Elphaba disagreed. "I just decided you were worth it."

He grinned. "You regret that decision yet?"

She chuckled and kissed him. "Not yet."

The next morning, their final event in Quadling Country would be to join Reza and Parisa at church. This was at the personal request of Parisa, which seemed to be the least they could do for their hosts.

As Elphaba and Fiyero were on their way back to the carriage following the service, Ansley caught up with them.

"Your Highness," she said breathlessly. "I got the information you wanted."

"The location of Kole Ingram's grave?" Elphaba asked.

She'd told Ansley the night before that he was buried in Ovvels, but she hadn't been hopeful that Ansley would be able to get an answer before they left for Munchkinland.

"Yes," Ansley nodded and handed her a slip of paper. "His grave is buried in the main cemetery in Ovvels. There's the details as to the exact location."

"Thank you," Elphaba told her. "How far is it to Ovvels?"

Ansley faltered. "Maybe an hour or two?"

Elphaba bit her lip and turned to Fiyero. "Do we have time to stop on the way to Munchkinland? It's the wrong direction, but-"

"No, we should go," Fiyero agreed. "Your parents won't mind if we're late, and we should still get there in time for dinner."

Elphaba beamed at him and tucked her hand around his elbow.

Their luggage had been loaded into the carriage while they had been in the church, so all that was left was to say goodbye to the Governor and his wife.

"Thanks for having us," Fiyero said, shaking Reza's hand. "We've loved it here."

"Have a safe journey," Reza told them. "I hope you come back and visit sometime."

"I hope so," Elphaba smiled.

The journey between Qhoyre and Ovvels felt much longer than it actually was. Elphaba was restless, torn between anticipation of seeing Kole's grave and that feeling that came from being both so close and so far from home at the same time.

Once they entered Ovvels, they stopped at a florist so Elphaba could buy flowers to lay on his grave- forget me nots, the same flowers she'd laid upon Alivia's grave the first time they'd seen it. It seemed the appropriate choice.

Ansley's instructions on where Kole's grave was located within the cemetery were clear and detailed, and Elphaba drew to a stop as she spotted the name.

"Here."

He was buried next to Maylis, his wife. The stone was simple, listing only his name, date of birth and date of death.

Elphaba bent down and rested the flowers against the stone, frowning slightly.

She still thought talking to a gravestone was pointless, but she felt like something needed to be said.

She glanced towards Maylis's grave and then straightened up with a sigh.

"What did we say at Alivia's grave?" she asked Fiyero.

Fiyero faltered. "Er, I don't remember. I think Glin said something, didn't she?"

"Oh, that's right," Elphaba recalled with a frown. "Ok, well, you say something."

Fiyero jerked slightly. _"Me?"_

"Well, _I_ can't. You know I can't. It's ridiculous."

"But it's not ridiculous when I do it?" Fiyero asked.

She smiled at him softly, thinking of him talking to her mother's grave. "No. It's not. Say something. Please?"

Fiyero's face softened, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know you had a happy life," he addressed the headstone after a moment. "And I'm sure it would make for a complicated afterlife… whatever that is. But I hope that you and Alivia found each other. You deserve that. We've learned so much from you and Alivia. Thank you for that."

Elphaba leaned her head against his shoulder, rubbing her thumb across his arm lightly.

"That was pretty much perfect," she told him.

"Well, if I'd known you were going to grade me on it, I would have thought about it a little more," Fiyero teased her and she laughed.

"Alright, shall we go?"

Elphaba sobered, turning back to Kole's grave. They tried to stop by Alivia's grave every time they were in Gilikin, but it wasn't certain when- or if- they'd be back in Ovvels.

"Let's go," she agreed.

She was ready to get home to see her family.

Returning to Munchkinland as a princess was a new experience. Elphaba hadn't expected it to be. For her, she was just coming home. Coming to visit her family. But even when she'd visited with Fiyero, there'd never been such a crowd gathered for her homecoming.

They lined the streets between the border and Colwen Grounds, waving and cheering. Elphaba turned to Fiyero blankly.

"I don't understand."

He grinned at her. "You're royalty now, Fae."

"I know. But you've _always _been royalty and there's never been… this."

Fiyero shrugged. "It's not as special to be born royal as it is to become royal. According to my mom," he chuckled.

He squeezed her knee lightly. "They're proud of you, angel."

That was a weird thought.

Nikita opened the door and met them in the foyer of Colwen Grounds, beaming broadly.

"It is so wonderful to see you! Should I curtsey?" she asked Elphaba, drawing her further into the room as the driver piled their luggage on the foyer floor.

"Don't you dare," Elphaba warned her, hugging her tightly.

"Do I smell cookies?" Fiyero asked hopefully, sniffing the air.

Nikita smiled knowingly. "Of course. I baked a batch especially for you this afternoon. Come on, everyone's out in the back garden. Your father and Annalie bought new patio furniture, and it's been such lovely weather that we're all dining al fresco tonight."

"All?" Elphaba questioned.

Nikita's smile widened, and she merely beckoned them towards the back of the house. "Leave the luggage. Come on."

There was a larger crowd in the garden than Elphaba had expected. She got a glimpse of Ottah and Melia among her family, before Annalie spotted them and hurried across the yard to greet them.

"Hi! You're here. We expected you hours ago!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Elphaba apologised. "We had a last-minute stop to make before we left Quadling Country."

Annalie looked at her quizzically, and Elphaba shook her head. "I'll explain later."

"_Elphaba!" _

Elphaba looked around and beamed as Hallam sprinted towards her, and she crouched down to swoop him into a hug as he reached her.

"_Hi!_" she exclaimed, as equally excited to see him as he was to see her. "Hi, Hal. How _are _you?!"

Annalie smiled at Fiyero as Elphaba was distracted by Hallam.

"Come get some food," she urged him. "How was Quadling Country?"

"It went well, I think," Fiyero said, following her eagerly. "A lot of people turned out to see us, which was really nice. I actually met these women who met my great- grandparents when they visited."

"Really? That's incredible," Annalie exclaimed. "They must have been-"

"Really old? Yeah."

Annalie laughed. "I was going to say they must have been very young at the time, but I suppose it all comes to the same point."

Fiyero grinned and lifted a hand in greeting to Nessa, Boq and Cemile as they approached the food-laden table.

"Hey!"

"Finally," Boq greeted him. "We weren't allowed to eat until you got here."

"We made a detour on the way here," Fiyero explained, taking a seat after hugging Nessa and kissing her cheek. "It's a long story. I am starving though. How are you guys?"

He grinned at Boq and Cemile knowingly. "How's the wedding planning going? Fun, isn't it?"

Boq grimaced and Cemile giggled. "I think our wedding is a little easier to plan than yours was," she said.

"Thank Oz for that," Boq mumbled. "Your wedding was a nightmare."

Fiyero shrugged. "Nah. Ours was pretty perfect."

Nessa laughed. "That's not what either of you said during the planning process."

Fiyero grinned and shrugged again, a little sheepishly this time. He and Elphaba were still in the honeymoon phase, and all the headaches of wedding planning and all the negatives of the day seemed like a fuzzy memory, until the memory of Elphaba walking down the aisle towards him.

He reached over and nudged Nessa lightly. "Speaking of the wedding, when do we get our present?"

Nessa rolled her eyes, smiling. "Sunday afternoon. And no, I still won't tell you what it is, and everyone who _does _know is sworn to secrecy."

"Well that doesn't seem fair," Fiyero complained good-naturedly.

Tomaz's greeting to his sister and brother-in-law was slightly less heart-warming.

"Did you bring us presents from Quadling Country?"

Elphaba regarded him sternly. "Tom, it was marginally cute when you were ten. It's not at all cute now."

Fiyero stifled a laugh and she raised an eyebrow. "It's not cute when you do it either," she whispered to him, as Annalie gently rebuked Tomaz.

"No, but I make up for that in being cute in other ways," he murmured back at her with a subtle wink and she laughed despite herself, drawing the attention of the others at the table.

"We didn't get gifts for anyone," Elphaba explained. "We only had a little time allocated for shopping, but something came up."

"What came up?" Xia asked.

Elphaba's eyes shone with delight. "We had tea with Kole Ingram's great-grandson and his cousins."

Nessa gasped and Boq actually dropped his fork.

"Wait, _what?"_

Over dinner, Elphaba told them all about meeting Kole's descendants and seeing his grave.

"So, it wasn't like with the Stengel's?" Boq asked. "You didn't get to speak to anyone who actually remembered Kole?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. But we heard a few… family legends, I suppose is the best way to put it."

Elphaba was still scowling faintly as she added that Galinda had sent them a copy of her book.

"I'm going to be having words with Miss Upland when she gets here," she said.

"I'm glad she did it," Nessa spoke up in Galinda's defence. "I always thought you should have sent them a copy yourself."

"Although she could have mentioned something at the time," Boq pointed out. "What if they'd written to Elphaba to thank her for the book? Or to complain about it?"

Fiyero chuckled. "I asked about that too. Galinda told them Fae didn't know that it was being sent, and asked them to keep the secret."

"They didn't complain about the book, did they?" Frex frowned.

Elphaba shook her head reassuringly. "No, Papa. They didn't mind that I wrote it."

Everyone had questions about what Quadling Country was like, but Frex was more interested in what the Governor and his wife were like.

"He's young," he said disapprovingly and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Papa, he's older than you were when you first became Governor," she reminded him. "But he and his wife are lovely."

"They're having a baby, aren't they?" Annalie asked her.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. Early this fall."

Ottah grinned at her and Fiyero.

"Did you have a lot to talk about?"

Elphaba only glared at him and changed the subject.

That night after the guests had left, Elphaba volunteered to help Annalie clean the kitchen, which Annalie accepted happily, eager for a few minutes alone with her.

"Married life agrees with you," she noted approvingly.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Ok, Anna."

"It does!" Annalie insisted laughingly. "You look happy, Fabala."

"That's probably because I _am _happy," Elphaba said dryly.

"And you're settling into being officially royal and everything ok?" Annalie asked gently.

Of course, Elphaba had said she was in her letters, but Annalie needed to see and hear it for herself.

"Having servants is weird," Elphaba admitted. "Having people work for me… I don't think I'll ever get used to _that."_

"You don't have any live-in servants though, right?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. There's only Haile and the maid and they board together in town. And they don't work weekends unless I have an official function and I need Haile's help."

"Which you try not to do," Annalie said knowingly and Elphaba grinned.

Elphaba had to accept servants. But until they moved into the castle, she wasn't going to have other people living in her home. Fiyero had grown up with servants, but having spent time in his suite at Shiz and Elphaba's apartment before their marriage, completely agreed with her.

Elphaba scowled briefly. "If I could just get everyone to stop asking me when we're having kids, that'd be great."

"That's normal for any couple, not just you," Annalie reassured her. "I got the same questions after your father and I married. And then after you have one, they want to know when you're having the next one. You can't avoid it, sweetheart."

Elphaba sighed. "Great."

"Just ignore them," Annalie advised.

Elphaba snorted. "Good advice, Ima. Except Galinda is the worst offender, and have you _tried _to ignore her?"

Annalie laughed.

Galinda arrived in Munchkinland the following morning. Frex and Annalie had invited her to stay at the house, instead of a hotel, and Galinda had graciously accepted. She wasn't going to pass up the chance to spend as much time with her friends as possible. And she wasted no time upon her arrival before demanding to hear all about their trip to Quadling Country.

"What is it like?"

"It's beautiful," Elphaba said. "The colours in the land, Glin, I've never seen anything like it. It was like Kole's paintings come to life."

She paused to take a sip of lemonade. "We met Soner Ingram."

Galinda frowned. "Who? Soner… wait, _Ingram? _Like, Kole?"

Elphaba smiled as Galinda's blue eyes widened impossibly.

"Yes. Kole's great grandson. And also some of his great-great grandchildren. They heard we were in town and made the connection, so they came to meet us. We went and had tea with them."

"_Wow," _Galinda breathed. "What were they like? Did you learn anything more about Kole?"

"We heard a few stories," Elphaba nodded. "We also learned a few things _not_ about Kole," she said, looking at her friend pointedly.

It only took Galinda a moment to realise what her friend was talking about and then she giggled. "Oh. They happened to mention-"

"That you sent them a copy of my book? Yeah, it came up," Elphaba said dryly. "Galinda, what in Oz's name-"

"Oh, don't be like that Elphie," Galinda cut her off dismissively. "You know I love your book, and you _know _I thought Kole's family should read it. I won't apologise for it."

Elphaba paused.

"You should have told me, Glin," she said after a moment.

"And send you into a spiral of anxiety?" Galinda retorted. "What good would that have done? I saw what happened when you sent a copy to Mrs Stengel, don't forget."

It was true, Elphaba had to admit. She'd been a nervous wreck while waiting for Mrs Stengel to read and deliver her verdict on the book.

"Ok, but when I told you that we were going to Quadling Country, you didn't think to mention it?"

Galinda winced a little at that. "I didn't even think about it," she admitted. "So, I will apologise for _that. _But really, what were the chances that you'd actually meet any of Kole's descendants, let alone have _tea _with them? Anyway, tell me about them," she urged.

Fiyero had been out with Tomaz, and they returned to the house as Elphaba was winding up her story.

"Hey, Glin," he said brightly. "It's nice to see you survived Fae's wrath."

"There wasn't much wrath in reality," Elphaba admitted as Galinda giggled.

"No, it was all very diplomatic," she agreed, bouncing to her feet to greet Fiyero. "She's forgiven me, and I've forgiven you both for not bringing me a gift."

Elphaba gave a long-suffering sigh. "I need new friends."

"And a new brother?" Fiyero grinned, nudging Tomaz jokingly.

"It couldn't hurt," Elphaba laughed, smiling fondly at her brother.

Tomaz reached over and grabbed some cookies from the tray before Elphaba and Galinda.

"And then you wonder why I don't write to you."

"Ah, but you see, my _new_ brother might," Elphaba teased him. "All the more reason to trade you in."

Tomaz snorted. "You know, I have a life, Fabala. I don't have time to sit around writing to _royalty."_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend like my marriage didn't earn you popularity points with all the girls at your school and that you're not taking full advantage of this. Ima tells me things."

"Well, yeah, I'm not stupid," Tomaz retorted, munching on a cookie.

Fiyero grinned proudly as he sat down in an armchair, grabbing a cookie for himself. "I've taught him well."

Elphaba sighed again and looked to Galinda. "I may need a new husband too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

On Sunday afternoon, Nessarose pulled Elphaba and Fiyero away from the family and asked them to come with her.

"Is it time for our present now?" Fiyero asked immediately.

"_Yero," _Elphaba sighed, but Nessa only giggled.

"Yes. Come on."

She led the way from the house, practically quivering with excitement. Nessa was very good with keeping secrets, but Elphaba could tell this secret had been hard for her to keep. Nessa had been quieter than usual since they'd been home, and her letters since the wedding- while no less frequent- were definishly shorter than the norm.

They were taken to the art gallery, which was normally closed on Sundays, but Nessa unlocked a side door and let them inside that way.

"So, I had this idea after Fiyero was here to tell Ima and Papa that he was going to propose," Nessa explained.

"I know that Kole and Alivia's story isn't public knowledge. But Kole and Alivia's story had such a huge impact on you both and your relationship. And even if no one else knows the story behind it, there was only way I knew to festivate."

She led the way into a space reserved for travelling exhibits, and Elphaba gasped softly.

Adorning the walls were Kole's artworks, that usually hung in the gallery of Rosewood, the Stengel's home.

"Nessa," Elphaba said softly, looking around.

"The official story is that the artwork is on loan, just to shed light on some of the unknown artists of Oz," Nessa explained to them.

"And it's just a coincidence that you happen to be visiting at the time, and I asked you to open the exhibit because you're my sister. But the important people will know that it's to festivate your marriage and in a way, the thing that started it all."

Fiyero turned to Nessa. "Wait, we're opening the exhibit?"

She chuckled. "I was hoping. There's going to be a little cocktail party tonight, and it opens to the public tomorrow morning. All you have to do is cut a ribbon," she reassured him.

"I think we can manage that," Fiyero grinned. "This is amazing, Nessa. Thank you."

She beamed. "Really?"

"It's the best gift we could have asked for," he reassured her. "Isn't it, Fae?"

Elphaba was still gazing around in wonder.

"How did you manage this?" she demanded of her sister.

Nessa laughed. "Well, it's kind of my job," she reminded her. "But I just wrote to Mrs Stengel after the engagement was announced and asked if it would be possible to borrow some of the art. She, very generously, said we could borrow all of it. I just coordinated with Blaze, because he handles all the details whenever they loan some of the art to a gallery or museum. He's been here since Friday helping to get it all set up. You'll see him tonight."

"Oh, good," Elphaba said. She bent down to hug her sister tightly. "Fiyero's right. This is amazing, and I love it, Nessie. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Nessa said softly. "I wanted to do something special for you both."

"Hey, we saw this place!" Fiyero exclaimed, from where he had moved to examine some of the paintings. "Look, Fae."

It had been a while since Elphaba and Fiyero had seen the artworks, so they took a moment to reacquaint themselves with the art, and there were a few landscapes that they could place as places they had seen during their visit to Quadling Country.

"So, cocktails tonight?" Elphaba asked Nessa, sitting on a bench in the middle of the space.

"A small gathering," Nessa promised her, smiling knowingly. "Just the family, museum staff and patrons of the gallery. Oh, and a reporter from the _Post _to do some advertising for the exhibit, but you don't have to speak to them."

"That doesn't sound too bad. How long will the exhibit be here for?"

"Three months."

After a few moments of silence, Nessa spoke up.

"Fabala?"

"Hmm?"

"I was hoping to get your help with something, while you're here."

Elphaba turned to her sister. "Sure. What is it?"

Nessa's face was unusually solemn. "I need you to hear me out. Because I would really like your support here."

Elphaba frowned. "Nessie, you always have my support, you know that. What's going on?"

Nessa let out her breath slowly, her hands fidgeting nervously. "Well, like I said, I've been coordinating with Blaze to organise the exhibit. We've stayed in touch since our first visit to Rosewood, you know."

"I know," Elphaba nodded, her frown deepening.

Blaze had been an invaluable help to Nessa in the final year of her degree at Shiz, especially, and provided much appreciated advice when it came to looking for work following graduation.

"We've mostly always just talked about art," Nessa continued. "But we were talking a lot at your wedding-"

"Yeah, about art."

"At first," Nessa nodded. "And then other things. He's come to visit a few times since then, to see the space for the exhibit. To make plans. And he- that is, we…"

A faint blush rose in Nessa's cheeks and Elphaba's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh."

"Nothing's really happened yet," Nessa said, lowering her eyes. "Mostly we've just been writing to one another. But… I really like him, Fabala. I said we couldn't make anything official until my family knew."

Nessa looked at Elphaba imploringly. "We're aware that there's an age difference, and you and I both know that Ima and Papa are going to overreact about that. Fabala, I need your support to make them accept this. Because I _really _want to see where this goes, but I can't do it if I know Ima and Papa disapprove. Or if you disapprove."

Elphaba wasn't sure what to say.

Blaze was seven years older than Nessa, and she was right- Frex and Annalie would not respond well to this fact.

She raised her eyes over Nessa's head to where Fiyero was standing, trying not to be super obvious that he was listening to their conversation. He raised an eyebrow at her slightly and shrugged one shoulder, and Elphaba exhaled slowly as she reached over and took her sister's hand.

"Nessie, are you happy?"

Nessarose nodded.

"Then that's all that matters to me," Elphaba said simply. "And I know that's all that will matter to Papa and Ima."

Nessarose smiled faintly, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Really?"

"Really. Right, Yero?"

"Sure," Fiyero nodded, moving to sit next to Elphaba. "We like Blaze. We always have."

"When did you want to tell them?" Elphaba asked her.

"I was thinking tomorrow?" Nessa said tentatively. "I don't want to distract from the exhibit tonight."

"Good idea," Fiyero said wisely. "It gives your parents a chance to remember that they like Blaze, before they find out."

Nessa giggled slightly. "That had occurred to me," she admitted. "So, tomorrow? Because you leave in a few days."

Elphaba nodded. "Galinda leaves tomorrow afternoon, that might be a good time to tell them."

Nessa reached over to hug her tightly. "Thank you, Fabala. This means so much to me, I can't even tell you."

Elphaba and Fiyero left Nessa in the gallery a few minutes later, so she could finalise a few details before the cocktail event that evening.

"What do you think?" Fiyero asked her as they slowly made their way back to the house.

Elphaba glanced at him, surprised. "What do you mean? I like Blaze. We've always liked Blaze. You just said that."

"Yes," Fiyero nodded. "But now he's the guy who's dating your sister. Or wants to date your sister."

Elphaba chuckled faintly. "Well… I certainly like him better than _Gawson," _she said in distaste.

Fiyero laughed. "The bar wasn't exactly high there, angel."

Elphaba smiled.

"I don't know," Elphaba said after a moment. "I know Papa's always worried about Nessa, and who would take care of her."

"He wouldn't have to worry about that with Blaze," Fiyero pointed out.

"No," Elphaba agreed. "But…"

"The age difference."

She nodded. "Nessa's right, that Papa and Anna are going to be concerned about it. You remember what Papa was like when _we _started dating," she reminded him.

"Vividly," Fiyero said dryly. "Does it concern you?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "No. It was a _surprise_, absolutely. Maybe if it wasn't Blaze, if it was someone I didn't already know, I'd feel differently. I don't know," she said. "What do you think?"

"I think Blaze is a good guy. He and Nessa have a lot in common. We know he comes from a good family. Is seven years that big of a difference, really? He's only a year older than me."

Elphaba smirked faintly. "See, on one hand, you make excellent points. On the other hand, I'm going to remind you of this is we're ever in a similar position with our children."

Fiyero scoffed, slinging an arm around her waist. "Oh, Fae. It's cute that you think I'm ever going to let our kids date."

Elphaba laughed.

Frex and Annalie had no more idea about Nessa's surprise than Elphaba and Fiyero had had, and when they revealed what Nessa had done, they were stunned.

"That's such a _perfect _gift," Annalie exclaimed. "She never breathed a word!"

"The Stengel's really loaned the whole collection?" Frex asked. "That must be rare."

"Nessa says it is, and I'm inclined to take her word on it," Fiyero shrugged.

Galinda was no less touched by Nessa's gesture than anyone else, but quickly focused on more important matters.

"Elphie, what are you going to wear tonight?" she asked her.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. I'll pick something out later."

Galinda levelled her with a hard stare that Elphaba knew well, until Elphaba sighed. "Or, why don't you go ransack my closet now?" she asked with a note of sarcasm that Galinda chose to ignore.

"Good idea. Let's go."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but obediently followed her friend upstairs.

While Galinda flicked through the clothes that Elphaba had brought with her, Elphaba sat on the window seat silently.

"Hey, Glin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still think about Link?"

Galinda turned to her in surprise. "Link? Where did _that_ come from?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I guess I feel like I'm reliving that whole period lately, with all the Kole and Alivia ties coming up," she said.

It wasn't a complete lie.

Galinda seemed to accept that however, her brow creasing thoughtfully.

"In some ways, yes," she said. "What I liked so much about Link was that he was so different from the usual kind of guy I dated. We were just at different stages of our lives, and it was hard when we really just wrote to each other for a few months. We so rarely got to see each other, we couldn't build the foundation I wanted."

That was what Galinda had told Elphaba when she'd ended the relationship, and that was what Elphaba kept remembering. "Do you think it's _possible_ to create a solid foundation for a relationship just through letters?"

That, more than the age difference, was what worried Elphaba about Nessa's announcement.

Galinda's frown deepened. "Elphie, what's going on?"

Elphaba shook her head apologetically. "It's just something Nessa said earlier. I can't explain it yet."

Galinda was always one to respect the bonds of sisterhood, so she didn't push Elphaba for answers. Instead, she sat down next to her on the window seat.

"I think it is possible, depending on the people," she said. "I just don't think I'm one of those people," she smiled. "I'm a visual person. I think you and Fiyero could have done it, though."

Elphaba rolled her eyes faintly. "You think Fiyero and I were destined to end up together no matter what."

Galinda giggled. "Yes. So does Fiyero," she reminded her. "And you love that he thinks that."

Elphaba couldn't deny that.

"That reminds me," Galinda said, returning her attention to Elphaba's closet. "I had a blind date last week. Pfannee set me up with her brother's best friend's neighbour, of all people."

"And?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda wrinkled her nose, turning around with a black cocktail dress in hand. "_Well."_

Elphaba chuckled to herself, settling in to hear Galinda's story.

Galinda was dating again, but no one special, according to her. She insisted she wasn't going to settle, especially after what had happened with Kyran. Fiyero had always said she was too picky, but Galinda disagreed.

"I want the type of love you and Elphie have," Galinda had once said in reply to such a remark, early after they'd graduated Shiz.

Fiyero had been unable to argue with that.

The opening of the exhibit went off without a hitch. Elphaba and Fiyero cut the ribbon to open the space, and Nessa's boss made a speech, as did Blaze who spoke about Kole Ingram's work without revealing how his family was connected to the artist.

Elphaba found herself watching Blaze carefully as he spoke, wondering if it was just her imagination or if his eyes were lingering on Nessa longer than anyone else. She couldn't be sure, and Nessa wasn't giving off any indication either way.

As the guests mingled, drinking champagne and eating canapes, Elphaba stood before a landscape, looking at it without really seeing it and absent-mindedly toying with the long string of black pearls she wore around her neck. She sensed more than saw someone move to stand next to her, and after a moment, she glanced to the side and met Blaze's gaze.

"Hi," he offered.

"Hi," Elphaba replied.

She took a sip of champagne and then turned to face him.

"You want to date my sister?" she asked bluntly, figuring there was no point beating around the bush.

Blaze looked only slightly startled, glancing around to make sure neither Annalie nor Frex were in earshot, before one corner of his mouth curled up in a wry smile.

"Nessa did warn me that you were the real test to pass."

Elphaba didn't smile even slightly.

"Elphaba, I've known you all for over four years now," Blaze reminded her gently. "I've always admired Nessa's passion and knowledge of art. She's always been easy to talk to. I certainly never intended to fall-"

He cut himself off as Elphaba's eyebrow arched. Blaze took a deep breath, took a sip of his drink and squared his shoulders as he met Elphaba's gaze.

"I never intended to fall in love with her," he said quietly. "But it happened."

Elphaba regarded him for a moment and then gestured slightly with her head for him to follow her. She continued down the line of paintings and out of the exhibit space, moving out to a small courtyard. There, she turned back to Blaze.

"You're in love with her?"

"Yes. But I know she's not there yet," Blaze acknowledged. "I suppose it's an advantage of my age."

He smiled faintly. "I'm aware the age difference may be viewed by some as substantial, Elphaba."

"You don't see it as substantial?"

"Not too substantial to make me not want to try," Blaze answered. "Maybe it won't work. Nessa and I have written about it a lot these last few months. But we'd like to give it a chance- as long as we have your blessing. That's more important to Nessa than even that of your parents."

Elphaba sipped her champagne.

"I promise that I'll take care of her, Elphaba," Blaze said gently.

Elphaba regarded him for a long moment. "You'd better," she said finally. "Does your mother know?"

Blaze inclined his head. "Yes."

He grinned faintly. "She warned me not to break her heart, although I suspect it was largely out of a fear that if I did, none of you would visit anymore."

Elphaba smiled despite herself.

"So, you approve?"

Elphaba took another sip of her drink. "Nessa's happy," she said simply. "That's what matters to me. I don't think my parents will be that easily persuaded."

Blaze chuckled faintly. "Yes, Nessa said as much."

They chatted for a few more minutes before they returned to the exhibit and Elphaba excused herself with a smile, going off in search of Fiyero. Before she found him, she came across Frex.

This was Frex and Annalie's first time seeing any of Kole's art beyond the bubble painting that now hung over the mantel in Elphaba and Fiyero's home.

"What do you think, Papa?" she asked him.

"They're rather nice," Frex replied and Elphaba grinned.

She could only assume Nessa had inherited her passion for art from their mother's side of the family. It certainly hadn't come from Frex.

"They are," she agreed.

Frex glanced around the space. "Your sister's done a wonderful job with this."

"She's good at her job," Elphaba nodded proudly.

This was the first time she'd been able to see the opening of an exhibit that Nessa had put together, but she knew how hard Nessa worked at her job. She was lucky to be able to do what she loved.

"You did well too, Fabala."

Elphaba laughed. "Papa, I cut a ribbon. It's not exactly difficult."

"I know," Frex allowed. "But still."

He smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

Elphaba shrugged one shoulder. "No complaints. I'm looking forward to getting home though," she admitted.

"It feels like you just got here," Frex said.

"We'll be back for Boq's wedding in October," Elphaba reminded him. "It'll go fast."

She spotted Fiyero across the room, chatting with Xia and Annalie.

"There's Yero. I'll be back, Papa."

Frex nodded. "Lunch on Wednesday?" he asked her and Elphaba smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it," she promised him and excused herself.

When she made it to Fiyero's side, he wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her to his side.

"Where'd you disappear to?"

"I was talking to Blaze," she replied nonchalantly.

Fiyero looked at her, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly. "Oh? Good talk?"

Elphaba tilted her head thoughtfully. "I think so."

Fiyero smiled faintly.

It wasn't until they had left the gallery and were back at the house in their room that Elphaba told Fiyero about her conversation with Blaze.

She kicked off her heels and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Fiyero tugged off his tie and jacket to get ready for bed.

"Blaze says he's in love with Nessa."

Fiyero paused for a moment in the middle of stripping off his shirt.

"Really?"

Elphaba nodded, rolling on to her side to face him.

"He said he never intended to fall in love with her. But he did. He also said that he knows she isn't there yet."

Fiyero sat down on the bad, pulling off his socks and tossing them aside before he swung his legs up onto the bed and moving to lie beside her.

"What do you think? Is he right?"

Elphaba's brow creased faintly. "I don't think Nessa's ever really been in love before, so I don't know. I can tell she likes him a lot, but I don't know if she's in love with him."

Nessa's dating history, although more varied than Elphaba's own, wasn't exactly a long one. She'd dated a boy for a few months in their final year of Shiz, and they'd parted as friends; and there had been the infamous Gawson.

Gawson had been rather the way Fiyero had acted when he'd first arrived at Shiz. But whereas Fiyero's had been an act, Gawson's was not. But Nessa had been swept up in his charms. They had dated on and off for five months before he'd ended it with a letter and very quickly gotten engaged to a girl in the Glikkus. Nessa had been crushed, but Elphaba didn't think she'd really been in love with him.

"So, what's bugging you?" Fiyero asked, running his fingers along her arm.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's just that I don't know how Anna and Papa are going to take the news. And their approval is important to her."

"But not to you?" Fiyero asked. "I mean, if they hadn't liked me-"

"It would have been hard," Elphaba admitted. "But it wouldn't have stopped me from being with you."

"But if might stop Nessa," Fiyero finished.

"Maybe," Elphaba said.

She brushed her thumb along his jawline. "I just want Nessa to have someone love her as much as you love me."

Fiyero's eyes darkened slightly as he pulled her to him.

"Angel, no one is ever going to love anyone as much as I love you," he murmured. "It's just not possible."

Elphaba smiled softly as he kissed her. Sometimes, she actually believed that was true.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nessarose was quite panicked over how to tell Frex and Annalie her news.

"Why can't you tell them just what you told me?" Elphaba asked patiently, as the sisters and Fiyero conferenced in Nessa's room once they'd bid farewell to Galinda.

Nessa shook her head, blushing furiously. "I can't. How did you tell them you were dating Fiyero?"

Fiyero looked at Elphaba in interest, not knowing this story.

"Yeah, Fae. How did you tell them?"

Elphaba smiled at him, a shadow of sadness in her eyes. "I told Anna about the bonfire and what had happened, and then I told her how good you'd been to me. She put it together pretty quickly, I only really had to confirm what she already knew."

Fiyero's face softened and he pressed a tender kiss to her temple.

"And Papa?" Nessa asked.

"Oh, Anna told him," Elphaba shrugged. "It was just easier."

Nessa huffed in frustration. "Well, _that's_ not helpful."

Elphaba looked to Fiyero. "How'd you tell your parents?"

Fiyero shrugged. "I was writing home, and I said '_hey, by the way, I'm dating Elphaba.'" _

Nessa stared at him blankly. "Heartfelt," she deadpanned and Elphaba laughed.

Fiyero shrugged again. "Well, they'd kind of been expecting that news for a while," he confessed. "It wasn't a shock to them."

Nessa sighed as Fiyero looked to her sister tenderly.

"You two have been together for over five years. Can you stop looking at each other with the goo-goo eyes for a minute and _help _me, please?"

Fiyero grinned unapologetically. "Ness, just tell them. It won't be a big deal unless you make it a big deal."

Both sisters stared at him.

"Hon, that's the opposite of helping," Elphaba told him.

They all jumped faintly as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Nessa called out.

The door opened and Tomaz stuck his head inside, just home from school. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you three doing in here?"

"Just talking," Elphaba answered.

"About?"

"Girl stuff."

Tomaz's eyes narrowed further. "Then why is Fiyero in here?"

Fiyero grinned. "Would you believe I just can't stand to be away from Elphaba for more than a second?"

Tomaz snorted. "Yeah, that sounds pathetic enough" he said, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"_Tomaz."_

He ignored her and turned to Nessa. "Whatever. Ima sent me to tell you that Blaze is here."

Nessa's eyes widened. "He is? Why?"

"I'm not your secretary," Tomaz complained. "Ask him yourself."

Nessa immediately began to wheel herself towards the doorway, and Elphaba got up to follow.

"That was a lame excuse," she told Fiyero as they left the room.

He grinned. "It's true though," he said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Elphaba laughed despite herself as they followed Nessa into the living room.

"Tom said Blaze was here?" Nessa said to Annalie.

Annalie looked up from her needlepoint. Her lips curved into a smile as her gaze flickered over Elphaba and Fiyero, before answering Nessa's question.

"Yes, he is. He asked to speak to your father- they're in the study."

Nessa's jaw dropped faintly and Annalie looked at her knowingly.

"Something you want to tell us, Nessie?"

"How do you _do_ that?" Elphaba demanded, taking a seat on the couch.

Annalie laughed but didn't answer.

"You've been quieter lately," she told Nessa. "I assumed it was to do with the surprise you were planning for these two," she said, gesturing towards Elphaba and Fiyero.

"But last night I wondered. And when Blaze turned up, it just made sense."

Elphaba got up from her seat, dragging Fiyero with her.

"We're going to go for a walk," she announced. "Let you two talk."

Nessa looked startled, shooting her sister a pleading glance. "But, Fabala-"

Elphaba bent and kissed the top of Nessa's head.

"I've already spoken to Nessa and Blaze," she told Annalie. "We're on her side."

Annalie nodded. "Alright, sweetheart."

As Elphaba and Fiyero made to leave the living room, they met Tomaz who was about to enter the room with a sandwich.

"You're coming for a walk with us," Elphaba informed her brother.

Tomaz frowned, taking a bite of his sandwich. "What? Why?"

"Brother-Sister Bonding," Elphaba retorted, turning him around and dragging him towards the door.

"Haven't we bonded enough?" Tomaz complained.

"Nope."

"Then why is Fiyero coming?"

"Well, that's just insulting," Fiyero remarked as the three of them left the house. "Really, Tom. I'm hurt."

Tomaz ignored him. "I have homework, you know."

"As _if_ you were about to go do your homework," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Tomaz shrugged admittedly. "Fine. What's going on, Fabala?"

"Nessa just needs to talk to Ima about something," Elphaba said simply.

He regarded her warily. "Girl stuff?"

"Yes."

"So, why do I have to leave the house? Why couldn't Nessa and Ima just go into her room?"

Elphaba sighed. "Just trust me, Tom. Come on."

They went for ice cream, which placated Tomaz a little. Especially when Fiyero bought him the giant sundae that Annalie and Frex didn't typically allow him to have mere hours before dinner. Tomaz wasn't especially chatty- as most teenage boys weren't- but Elphaba and Fiyero managed to coax a conversation from him as they ate, mostly about school and his friends. After almost an hour, Elphaba decided it was safe for them to return to the house.

"We've bonded enough now?" Tomaz asked sarcastically as they headed for home.

Elphaba nudged him lightly. "Until the next time I'm home, yes."

Tomaz rolled his eyes.

As soon as they entered the house, Tomaz disappeared upstairs to his room, while Elphaba and Fiyero headed for the living room. Frex and Annalie were sitting there with Blaze and Nessa, who looked far more at ease than she had been when they'd left.

"How was your walk?" Annalie asked Elphaba.

"Fine. We took Tom for ice cream. Made him talk to us," Elphaba replied as they took a seat. "Had a nice chat."

"Ah, is that the secret?" Annalie asked dryly.

Elphaba laughed. "I guess so. He claims he's upstairs starting his homework now."

She glanced at Nessa questioningly.

"Blaze has been invited to stay for dinner," Nessa said simply, smiling shyly.

Elphaba smiled back at her.

Fiyero quickly started a conversation with Blaze, who took it up gratefully. Annalie and Frex mostly sat there in silence as the others talked. Eventually, Annalie excused herself to talk to Nikita about dinner, and when Frex followed her a moment later, Nessa's face grew worried.

Elphaba reached over and squeezed her sister's hand comfortingly before she excused herself from the room.

Annalie and Frex were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly while Nikita bustled around the kitchen making dinner.

As Elphaba entered, Frex looked up at her, not at all surprised to see her.

"I just want to point out," Elphaba said, taking a seat next to her father. "That Yero, Nessa and I have known Blaze for years. And he's only a year older than Yero," she pointed out.

"Nessa seems happy, and Blaze is _much _better than Gawson."

Frex smiled. He hadn't liked Gawson either.

"We were just making the same points," he told her. "We just can't help but worry."

"You'll find that out when you have your own children one day," Annalie added.

Elphaba thought her father blanched a little at that statement.

"Nessa seems happy," she said again.

"And we wouldn't dream of standing in the way of that," Annalie reassured her. "We just worry. The same way we worried about you when you started dating Fiyero. Although one of us worried more than the other," she added dryly, glancing at Frex.

Elphaba grinned. "See, and look how that turned out," she said to Frex comfortingly, casually waving her left hand that bore her engagement and wedding rings.

"I think that's what worries him," Annalie said laughingly.

Frex stared at Annalie pointedly but didn't deny it.

"Blaze gave a satisfactory answer," he said slowly.

Elphaba blinked. "Answer? What was the question?"

"Why Nessarose?" Frex replied.

Elphaba frowned slightly. "Ok. And he gave a good answer?"

Frex inclined his head. "It wasn't as elegant as Fiyero's, but I'm satisfied for now."

Elphaba looked between her parents in surprise. "You asked Fiyero… what, why me? When was this?"

"The first time we met him," Frex replied calmly.

Annalie smiled teasingly at Elphaba from across the table. "How else did you think Fiyero earned an invitation to visit that first summer?"

"Well, apparently, he's charming," Elphaba said dryly.

"Not _that_ charming," Frex muttered.

Elphaba laughed. "Well, what was his answer?" she asked curiously.

Frex smiled faintly and shook his head. "I can't tell you that, Fabala."

"Well, what did Blaze say?" Elphaba pressed.

Frex refused to tell her that answer either.

As she resumed her spot next to Fiyero, the other three all looked to her expectantly.

"If you're happy, they're happy," she told Nessa, who visibly eased.

"I'm happy," she said shyly, glancing at Blaze.

"Is that true?" Fiyero murmured to Elphaba.

"True enough," she murmured back.

It was enough for now, at least.

That night as they got ready for bed, Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"The first time you met my parents, when you and Papa went outside, what did you talk about?"

Fiyero stifled a yawn as he climbed into bed. "Er… I don't remember, really. He interrogated me a bit, probably."

He turned his head towards her, his eyes softening. "Actually, I do remember one thing. He asked me 'why Elphaba?' I remember _that _like it was yesterday."

Elphaba tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "What did you say?"

"That you were special," Fiyero answered with a soft smile. "I don't remember what else I said, but I know that much. Why do you ask, angel?"

Elphaba shrugged as she settled into bed beside him.

"Papa asked Blaze the same question about Nessa today. Papa said that his answer was satisfactory, but not as 'elegant' as yours."

Fiyero grinned. "Really?"

Elphaba smiled. "Yeah."

Fiyero yawned again and drew her closer to him. "Well, if I can impress your dad, I think Blaze and Nessa have a shot."

Elphaba sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I hope so," she murmured.

Once they returned to the Vinkus, Elphaba made sure to write to Nessa more frequently. Like her parents, she couldn't stop herself from worrying about her sister. She just didn't want Nessa to get her heart broken.

Nessa took it all in her stride, bearing the scrutiny much more adeptly than Elphaba would have.

_It comes from a place of love, I know, _Nessa wrote to her sister in May.

_So, I appreciate it. Nevertheless, know that I continue to be happy. I understand why you moved to the Vinkus after graduation now. I was so devastrated at the time, I know, to be losing you. But I get it now. It's not easy to be apart from the person you care about. Thankfully, Gilikin is not as far away as the Vinkus is and Blaze comes to visit as much as he can._

Frex and Annalie, as far as Elphaba could tell, had made their peace with their concerns over the age difference, especially as they got to know Blaze better.

And Galinda's reaction to the news, when she found out, was one that in hindsight, really shouldn't have surprised Elphaba.

_It's so fitting, _she wrote.

_Just think- Nessa and Blaze only met because of Kole and Alivia. I think it's incredible how their story continues to impact us all… or at least the Thropp sisters! I admit, I'm a little jealous. _

_I understand why your parents are still concerned about the age difference. The Bible says that the important thing in a relationship is that your journeys align- that you're both headed for the same destination. But the Bible also says that just because people travel at different paces, it doesn't mean you can't travel together. _

_I'm sure you're rolling your eyes at me as you read this, Elphie. But what I mean is: Yes, Blaze has been travelling longer than Nessa (because he's older). Maybe he's taken a longer road. But if his road has aligned with Nessa's, and they're headed for the same destination, there's no reason why they can't make it._

_Anyway, I'll end this here. _

_Some of Momsie's old debutante friends and their families are coming over for a little reunion this weekend- it's been forty years since their debut, can you believe it?! I'm so excited, I've heard so many stories over the years about these people, but most of them I've never met. _

_Momsie's debutante ball was where she and Popsicle fell in love, which I think is just magical. I wonder how many other love stories started that night… I'll tell you all about it after. _

_Love, Galinda. _

Elphaba read the letter aloud to Fiyero and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You read the damn book. Does that make sense to you?"

Fiyero frowned, looking up from the papers he was reading. "I think her point is that the age difference doesn't matter so much as long as they want the same things. But don't quote me on that."

Elphaba read that part of Galinda's letter again, and eventually shook her head.

"I guess that makes as much sense as anything. Oz, I wonder if Nessa's getting the same kind of letters from her."

Elphaba sighed as she put the letter away and got to her feet.

"Ok, I'm off to my meeting. Don't forget we have dinner with Brynn and Palo tonight," she reminded him.

Fiyero nodded, looking up again. "Yeah, I'll meet you there," he promised. "Good luck at your meeting."

Elphaba bent down to kiss him. "Thanks, hon. See you later."

One of the charities Elphaba had become a patron for since her marriage was a charity to raise awareness and promote activism against bullying. Kasmira had advised her to choose charities that promoted something she cared about. This had seemed a natural choice.

That involved attending meetings. Today's was to prepare their program and plans for the next school year, so Elphaba knew it would be a long meeting. She was looking forward to dinner afterwards.

Typically, the meeting went longer than planned and Elphaba was nearly twenty minutes late by the time she knocked on the door at Brynn and Palo's townhouse.

"Sorry, I'm late," she apologised to Brynn, who greeted her at the door.

"It's fine," Brynn reassured her. "Yero's already here. He and Palo are keeping Luk amused."

They entered the living room and Elphaba smiled to see Fiyero cheerfully tossing the little boy in the air, as he squealed with laughter. When he caught sight of Elphaba in the doorway, he flashed her a grin and turned Luk to face her.

"Hey, Luk. Look, Auntie Fae's finally here!"

"I got here as soon as I could," Elphaba defended herself, rolling her eyes.

Fiyero chuckled and handed Luk over to her for a cuddle as she came to sit next to him.

"How was your meeting?" Palo asked Elphaba.

"Ridiculously long, but at least it was productive," Elphaba sighed in reply, pressing her cheek against the top of Luk's head as she cuddled him tightly. "It wasn't one of those meetings where we go around in circles, yet never actually make a decision."

Palo grinned. "Ah, I love those meetings."

Elphaba smiled tiredly. "They're fun," she agreed sarcastically. "What's new with you guys?"

They had a lovely evening with their friends before heading home. As they walked back to the manor, Elphaba recounted to Fiyero every decision that had been made at her meeting that afternoon.

"So, it'll mean a lot of visiting schools?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba nodded, but her eyes were bright. Any chance she got to meet the local children were always her favourites.

"Yeah, I'm going to coordinate with Ansley to get an itinerary together. I think it's like twenty schools across three weeks. So, don't plan anything for September," she warned him.

"Noted," Fiyero nodded. "If you're going to be insanely busy all fall, and my schedule is crazy for the next month or so… maybe we should try and get away this summer?" he suggested.

"Even just for a week or so."

"Maybe," Elphaba said thoughtfully. "It's a good idea."

Ever since Fiyero had completed his year of military service, Ibrahim had added Fiyero to work with the Department of Finance, advising on matters of economic policy. Since their marriage, Fiyero had also been working as a data analyst, which Elphaba suspected he actually enjoyed- however much he denied it.

This time of year, however, Fiyero was engaged in meetings to finalise the budget for the new financial year. Fiyero did not enjoy this, but his father thought it was important for his future to be involved in the process. This was his third year working on the budget, and it was proving to be a giant headache every year.

"I'll need a vacation once it's over and done with," Fiyero muttered as they returned to the subject while they got ready for bed and Elphaba chuckled.

"We could go to the Emerald City. Or go visit Glin," she mused.

"You don't want to go to Munchkinland? We could time it for your mom's birthday."

Elphaba bit her lip as she climbed into bed.

"It would be nice," she admitted. She hadn't been in Munchkinland for Melena's birthday in two years.

"But it's a long way to go when we were really just there, and we'll be back in October for Boq's wedding," she pointed out.

"Honestly, I'd be happy if we just send the staff away and hole up here for a week," she said.

Fiyero smiled as he climbed in beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now _that _is a good idea," he said, kissing her softly.

Fiyero fell asleep quickly, but Elphaba couldn't get her mind to stop swirling.

Naturally, the subject of children had come up over dinner that night. Brynn had been complaining that her mother had been asking about when she and Palo would have another baby.

"Luk's not even a year and a half. Can't I actually enjoy the child we have before I have another one?" she'd demanded.

Elphaba sympathised with her friend, even if her situation wasn't exactly the same.

Ever since Fiyero had released the now infamous statement to the press during their Shiz years, the tabloids had mostly done as requested. Since their marriage however, Elphaba had found that requests for her and her family's privacy did apparently not extend to her uterus. Despite Fiyero's support and the reassurance from Annalie and Brynn that this was normal for all newlyweds and not related to her new status of royalty, she wasn't sure how to cope with it all.

Elphaba had lunch with Kasmira once a week, in the time that had once been reserved for Elphaba's "princess lessons" prior to the wedding. It gave Elphaba a chance to get advice from her mother-in-law and just _talk_ to the one person who knew exactly what she was going through- marrying into the royal family.

The difference was that Kasmira's family was nobility, but as she pointed out, Elphaba wasn't exactly a typical commoner either, being a Governor's daughter. The weekly lunches also gave Elphaba a little familial comfort. Although she hadn't lived in Munchkinland since graduation, her weekly lunches with Frex had been one of her favourite things about home. Lunch with Kasmira wasn't quite the same, but it had always been one of the things that made her feel like part of the family.

When Elphaba arrived at Werillah Ev for lunch one day in late May, Kasmira could tell immediately that something was bothering her. It wasn't unexpected- there had been an article in the paper that morning with yet more pregnancy rumours.

She gave Elphaba the same assurance she'd been getting since February- this was nothing uncommon for any woman. It was just a little more uncommon that Elphaba was being asked via the front page of the newspaper.

"I feel like the only way to shut them up is to get pregnant, and what kind of reason is _that_ to have a baby?" she complained, stabbing at a piece of lettuce in her salad.

She pushed her hair back from her face tiredly.

"Yero and I agreed that we wanted to enjoy being married before starting a family. I'm- _we're _not ready yet."

"Then that's all that matters, sweetheart," Kasmira said gently.

Elphaba shook her head. "But at what point does it change from us not being ready to me trying to prove a point?" she asked.

"What point would that be?"

"That I can _do _something. That I can do something good besides provide an heir to the throne," Elphaba said in frustration. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does," Kasmira nodded. "I can't say I felt the same sense, but I understand. Elphaba, you have such…"

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly as the queen paused, searching for the right word.

"You have tremendous capacity to do good," she said finally, smiling softly. "And you'll do plenty of it, I know. You've only been married a few months-"

"Three months," Elphaba interjected.

"That's nothing," Kasmira said. "Be patient with yourself, sweetheart."

"I just feel like I should be… I don't know. I thought I was so prepared for all of this. It shouldn't bother me this much," Elphaba frowned.

"I think you need something big to focus on," Kasmira suggested. "A project. At Shiz you had first the letters and then your book, plus the paper to work on besides your schoolwork. Then you always had something happening at work, and then all your energy was going to planning the wedding and your princess lessons."

She paused for a sip of lemonade. "What have you written lately?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "Not much," she admitted.

Since finishing Kole and Alivia's story, she'd written a few short stories to keep her sane, but she hadn't found The Idea. The idea that gripped her so intently until she felt she had no choice _but _to write it, as had happened with _Lined with Luck _and then again with Kole and Alivia's story.

"You think I should write something?" Elphaba asked the queen. "How is that going to help?"

"I think you should do something that makes you happy," Kasmira corrected her gently. "I promise you, sweetheart, you're doing so well. Don't get stuck on what the press are saying."

Elphaba nodded, although they both knew that was easier said than done.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Fiyero wasn't a morning person at the best of times, but when he awoke to find the bed beside him empty, it didn't make a great start to the day.

However ridiculous she found it, Elphaba always followed his rule to wake him before leaving their bed. If she was up before him and hadn't woken him, something was going on.

That, or she _had_ woken him, but he hadn't really been awake enough to remember. It had happened before.

He squinted at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning, far too early to be up and he knew for a fact she didn't have any engagements on that day.

"Fae?" he mumbled, lifting his head from the pillow. Maybe she was just in the bathroom.

But the door was open and he couldn't hear any sounds.

Yawning, Fiyero stumbled his way into the bathroom and then went in search of his wife.

"Fae?"

She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, or the study. He stuck his head into the library, and found her sitting on the window seat, staring out the window.

There was an open book on her lap, and she was chewing on the end of a pen distractedly.

"Fae?"

She jumped slightly, her head whipping around to face him.

"Hey."

Fiyero crossed the room to join her, pulling her feet into his lap as he sat at the other end of the window seat.

"How long have you been up?"

Elphaba shrugged. "A few hours? I couldn't sleep."

Fiyero wrapped his hands around her ankles. "Why?"

She smiled ruefully. "Thinking too much."

"About what my mom said?" Fiyero asked her and Elphaba hesitated, biting her lip.

"It bugs me that all anyone seems to care about is when we're going to have a baby," she said. "I know everyone says it's normal and it's not specific to us, but it still bugs me."

Fiyero nodded but said nothing. It bugged him too, but he knew it affected Elphaba more than him. And there wasn't much he could say to fix that.

"That's not all though, is it?" he asked knowingly.

Elphaba shook her head slowly. "I don't feel… useful," she admitted. "I don't mind doing the charity work, and I like the patronage stuff; but I don't feel like I'm making a difference. But maybe that's just my problem? Because the reality is, until you take the throne- which I hope to Oz is a _long _time from now- I… _we _have limited capacity to make a difference anyway. And even then, I can't-"

"_Hey," _Fiyero cut her off sternly, knowing where she was going with this. "No. It doesn't work like that."

Elphaba tilted her head, her eyes soft. "You'll be king," she reminded him. "I'll only have the title of queen because I'm your wife."

Fiyero shook his head. "No. You'll have just as much power as I will," he vowed. "We're a team. You and me. Wasn't that in our vows?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "No. It wasn't."

"Well, it should have been."

He squeezed her ankles. "You know, my mom has done a lot-"

"I know," Elphaba interrupted, wincing guiltily. "I know she has. A lot of women in your family have. That was a dumb thing to say," she sighed, rubbing a hand over her eyes tiredly.

Fiyero's heart ached as her watched her turn her head to stare back out the window, one hand pressed against her mouth.

"That's not where I was going with that, Fae. Come here, angel," Fiyero said softly, holding out a hand to her.

Elphaba allowed him to tug her forward and turned so that she was sitting against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"I don't know what I keep thinking," she sighed. "I've been a princess for three months. I'm not going to be able to change anything to distract people from asking if I'm pregnant all the time, and that's a crappy reason to want to make a change."

Fiyero pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Fae, it's not just your problem, and it's not in your head. It's a real problem, but I think it's just going to take time."

"How much more time?" Elphaba demanded.

Fiyero didn't have an answer for her. "I'm sorry, angel," he said again.

"What for?"

Fiyero paused. "I don't want you to ever regret marrying me."

Elphaba whipped around to face him, startled.

"Yero, that's _never _going to happen," she reassured him.

He didn't look convinced.

"I knew what I was getting into. I was prepared for it all."

"But you're unhappy."

Elphaba shook her head furiously, turning around to face him fully, cupping his jaw in her hands as she kissed him.

"Not unhappy," she promised him. "Just… feeling a little out of my depth, and not sure how to fix it. I'm not unhappy, hon."

Fiyero kissed her, tightening his grip on her. Elphaba rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

"So, what's with the notebook?" he asked after a pause. "You writing something?"

Elphaba reached for the notebook with a faint shake of her head.

"No. I mean, not in the traditional sense. I'm just brainstorming. I thought if I emptied my head, I might be able to sleep."

Fiyero flicked through it as she handed it to him. There were lists of the charities and organisations that she was patron for, lists of interests and "Important Issues" and-

"Kole?"

He looked questioningly at Elphaba, who shrugged.

"I just wondered if this was something Kole felt when he went to stay Alivia's family. Alivia wasn't royalty, or even nobility. But it was another world for him, and he didn't have six months of princess lessons to prepare for it."

She frowned. "Is it possible to have déjà vu for something you wrote?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Sure."

Elphaba pushed her hair back from her face tiredly. "I don't know. Your mom suggested some kind of project. I don't know if the idea is worthwhile or not- it's not as if my schedule isn't busy enough. But I wanted to consider it."

Fiyero drew her back against him, running his fingers through her hair as he considered her notes.

"Your mom told me I have a 'tremendous capacity to do good' and that I should be patient with myself," Elphaba said after a pause. "Whatever _that _means."

"I think she means that you're too hard on yourself. Who would've guessed that, right?" Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba elbowed him lightly in the side. "I meant the first bit."

Fiyero gently brushed her hair back behind her ear. "She means that you have a big heart, and a generous spirit. There are so many areas where you could help people more than anyone else, because you know exactly what they're going through. That's what she meant."

Elphaba regarded him blankly. "Is there a hidden society of green people in the Vinkus no one's told me about? They have a support group I should run?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes and she laughed faintly.

"Yero, I don't know what else I've been through that could help people."

He shrugged. "Losing your mom? Finding Annalie? Everything that happened with your father? Your magic? Your writing? I can keep going, but I'm gonna need some coffee first."

Elphaba frowned thoughtfully.

"Come on," he urged her and led her into the kitchen.

Once they both had coffee in hand, Fiyero took another look at Elphaba's notes.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't really know what my options are. Like, even if I pick something from the list that I really care about, what do I do about it? Your mom wasn't really specific."

Fiyero frowned faintly. "I guess it depends on what you pick."

He flashed a grin at her. "You could always write another book."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "And that's useful how?"

"I'm just saying, the short stories you've done have been great. And I think you should do something that's for you. Something you love. Besides me," he winked at her.

Elphaba snorted.

"I'll think about it, ok? The project thing and the writing thing," she added hastily as his eyes twinkled at her.

It was a few days later that Fiyero arrived at Werillah Ev one afternoon to attend a budget meeting with his father. He entered his parents' study to find his father intently studying something on his desk.

"Hey, Dad."

Ibrahim's head rose in surprise. "Yero. You're early," he noted, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"You're _very _early. The meeting is at three, isn't it?" he asked, flicking through his diary.

"It's three," Fiyero confirmed.

"So… you're an hour early…" Ibrahim trailed off expectantly. It wasn't exactly characteristic behaviour for his son.

Fiyero shrugged as he crossed the room to sit on the couch. "Yeah. I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"About Elphaba?" Ibrahim guessed, and surprise flickered across Fiyero's face.

"Your mother told me that she's struggling a bit," he said gently.

Fiyero nodded, his face sobering. "Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "You weren't doing anything important, were you?"

Ibrahim shook his head. "You and Elphaba are important," he said, getting up from his desk and joining Fiyero on the couch. "Do you want some coffee? Lemonade?"

"Is it too early for something stronger?"

Ibrahim didn't even blink before getting up and moving to pour them each a glass of scotch. Clearly, this wasn't going to be a light conversation.

"Mom said Elphaba is frustrated with all the pregnancy rumours," Ibrahim said.

"Yeah," Fiyero nodded. "But it's more than that. She doesn't feel useful."

"I know she's still finding her feet," Ibrahim said, handing him a glass. "But she's doing a wonderful job. Your mother and I both think so."

"I don't really know how to help her," Fiyero frowned. "Mom suggested she take on some kind of project, but Fae's not really sure what that means."

Ibrahim settled back in his seat. "That could be a good idea. Something she can really create from the ground up. Perhaps her own charity or organisation of some kind?"

The king looked at his son and raised an eyebrow faintly.

"You didn't want to talk to me about ideas, did you?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No, not really. But I'll mention that to Fae when I get home."

His father just looked at him expectantly and Fiyero took a deep breath.

"Dad, do ever feel guilty about the sacrifices Mom made in order to marry you? To become royal?"

Understanding flickered over Ibrahim's face as Fiyero met his gaze.

"Yero, when your mother and I married, it was a different time. We were in a different situation to you and Elphaba. Your mother is a very intelligent woman and she studied Literature at university, but she never had a career planned. The daughter of an Duke-"

"I know," Fiyero interrupted.

Titled women of his mother's station weren't supposed to have careers. They were supposed to marry well and have families. Things were different now, but his mother had been fortunate enough to attend university at all. Luckily, Fiyero's grandfather had been rather progressive for his time to insist his daughters were educated.

"My point is, that your mother didn't make nearly the amount of sacrifices that Elphaba has made," Ibrahim said.

"Although we both know Elphaba wouldn't see her choices as sacrifices. She loves you and she has chosen to spend her life with you."

Fiyero frowned. "She moved to the other side of Oz from her family. She gave up her career and her privacy. For me. She says she knew what she was getting into, and that she's not unhappy, but I don't want her to regret her decision."

"There was always going to be an adjustment period after the wedding. Once the honeymoon phase ended," Ibrahim chuckled.

"So, what do I do?" Fiyero asked him helplessly. A little warning about this "adjustment period" might have been nice, he couldn't help but think.

Ibrahim sighed.

"Well, most importantly, support her," he said.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "I figured _that _much, Dad."

"You help her develop some kind of project, like your mother suggested. It's a good idea. Meanwhile, I'll find an avenue where she can put her degree to use. We wanted to ease her into things. Your mother thought managing all her patronages and other duties would be enough to get along with for now, but the important thing is that Elphaba is happy."

By the time Fiyero returned home after the meeting, he felt much lighter. He took the stairs two at a time and entered the master suite, only pausing to confirm Elphaba's whereabouts with Haile as he passed her.

Elphaba was standing before her closet when he entered the room, sweeping her into his arms and kissing her fiercely.

"Good budget meeting?" she asked breathlessly when he broke the kiss.

"There's no such thing," Fiyero replied swiftly. "What are you doing?"

Elphaba gestured to her closet. "Picking something to wear to the arboretum tomorrow."

The Vinkun arboretum was one of Fiyero's patronages, which he had chosen for himself. It was close to his heart, with links to both sides of his family. There were trees planted there in honour of several generations of Tiggular marriages- trees that dated back to the time when Kole and Alivia's story had been unfolding. Kasmira's family had gone for many a picnic there in his childhood, and Fiyero had fond memories of being there with his grandmother, aunts and cousins.

The first summer that Elphaba had come to visit the Vinkus, he had taken her there. She'd been surprised to learn that Fiyero knew rather a lot about trees- all learned at his grandmother's knee.

"Flowers I know from my mom," he'd told her. "Trees I know from Grams."

In honour of their marriage and in keeping with tradition, the arboretum was planting a myrtle tree- or rather, Elphaba and Fiyero had been asked to plant it. It was supposed to happen a month ago, but poor weather and busy schedules had forced it to be postponed until now.

Elphaba kicked the closet door closed with a sigh, shaking her hair back from her face.

"Seriously, what's going on with you?" she asked Fiyero. "You seem happy."

He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"You _know _what I mean."

Fiyero grinned. "My Dad said he might have something for you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"A chance for you to use your degree," he explained, almost giddy.

A feeling which quickly disappeared when Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"You talked to your dad-?"

"No," Fiyero said quickly. "Well, yes," he amended. "He already knew what's going on, Fae. Mom mentioned something to him."

Elphaba chuckled ruefully, raking her hands through her hair and turning away from him.

"Great. That's just _great."_

Fiyero stared at her blankly. "What? Fae, they love you. And they worry about you."

She turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't want special treatment, Fiyero."

"It's not special treatment," Fiyero corrected her. "You _have_ a law degree. Dad knows it would be ridiculous not to use that. Just like he's giving me things to do where I can use my Economics degree."

Elphaba shook her head faintly.

"Why were you even talking to your dad about me?" she demanded.

Fiyero faltered for a moment and then sighed, moving to sit on the ottoman that sat at the end of their bed.

"Because I feel guilty."

Elphaba's eyebrows rose. "About?"

He reached out a hand to her, which she took after a moment, allowing him to draw her over to sit next to him.

"If I wasn't royal, we could have a normal life," he told her. "A small wedding, normal careers, no attention from the press. I know everything you've given up to be with me, everything you hate about this life. Because they're the same things I've always hated. And I know you knew what you were getting into, but that doesn't mean that I don't feel guilty about it. I told you, angel. I don't want you to ever regret marrying me."

Elphaba studied his face for a long moment, irritation fading from her eyes the longer she held his gaze.

"Yero," she said softly, once again pushing her hair back from her face with the hand that wasn't being tightly held by Fiyero.

"I thought my dad might know what I was going through. But he and my mom's situation is a little different," Fiyero shrugged.

"You said yourself that it's going to take time," Elphaba reminded him. "And I am not the most patient person in the world," she admitted.

Fiyero scoffed faintly. That was putting it lightly.

"If you're going to feel guilty every time I complain about something, what's going to happen when I'm nine months pregnant? Or in labour?"

She had a point there, Fiyero knew.

"I just want to be able to help you, and I'm not sure how to do it," he said.

Elphaba smiled. "See, that's exactly how I feel," she replied.

He leaned over to kiss her sweetly.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

Elphaba sighed. "I'll talk to your dad," she said with only a hint of reluctance. "But I don't want to rush into any decision. I want to make the right choice."

"That sounds fair," Fiyero agreed. "Mom and Dad really do just want you to be happy, you know. They love you."

"I know," Elphaba reassured him. "And I love them too. But I don't want anyone to worry about me when there's no reason to. Especially when _your _parents tell _my _parents things, and you know that they do."

Fiyero laughed faintly. "I don't think they've said anything."

That was a small comfort to Elphaba.

The next day, they arrived at the arboretum accompanied by Sly, Fiyero's private secretary. They were greeted by the director of the arboretum, along with their resident arborist and a few members of the press.

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to see you again," the director greeted Fiyero, bowing and offering a hand to shake.

"Dr Elber," Fiyero smiled, shaking his hand. "May I present my wife?"

Three months, and the thrill of the words had not yet worn off.

"It's lovely to meet you, Your Highness," Dr Elber smiled, bowing to Elphaba.

"Thank you," she replied.

"This is our arborist, Dr Timone. He selected the tree we'll be planting in honour of your marriage today," Dr Elber introduced the man next to him.

Dr Timone likewise bowed and shook hands with both Elphaba and Fiyero.

"I hope you will be pleased with my choice, Your Highness," he said quietly.

"I'm sure it's perfect," Fiyero reassured him.

As they headed to the site where the tree would be planted, Dr Timone recited facts about the tree to them, describing how the tree had come to symbolise marriage and why the conditions in the site were ideal for the tree to grow. Elphaba listened intently, holding Fiyero's hand loosely as he asked Dr Timone and Dr Elber questions about the tree.

The tree would be planted alongside the tree that had been planted thirty-four years earlier after Ibrahim and Kasmira were married. When they came to the site, there were two workers standing there beside the sapling, along with a woman dressed in the traditional robes of a Lurlinist minister. It was part of the tradition to recite a blessing on both the tree and the marriage.

"Shall we begin?" Dr Elber asked.

He gestured forward the workers, who carefully lifted the sapling into the pre-dug hole. Then the minister stepped forward, smiling at Elphaba and Fiyero warmly.

"As this sapling takes root in the earth, building a strong, lasting foundation; so may you build a strong and lasting foundation for your marriage. As the soil nurtures the sapling, so may your love be nurtured. The sun and rain shall sustain the sapling, as shall the sun and rain of your lives sustain your love."

Dr Timone handed Fiyero a shovel, and he stepped forward soberly. He scooped some soil up from the pile on the ground and tossed it into the hole. Then he handed the shovel to Elphaba to do likewise.

After they'd both tossed in a shovel full of dirt, the workers stepped in to fill the hole, packing the earth in around the tree.

When it was done, the minister bowed her head and made a sign over the sapling, moving her hand gently as she repeated words that had been recited in their wedding ceremony.

"May you be blessed with love. May your admiration, appreciation and understanding of each other foster a love that is passionate, tranquil and real. May this love between you be strong and enduring and bring peace into your lives."

Fiyero rubbed his thumb over the back of Elphaba's hand softly and she smiled at him tenderly. The priestess stepped back and nodded at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"My best wishes to you."

"Thank you," Fiyero said quietly.

Sly organised the members of the press in attendance, who wanted a few photos of Elphaba and Fiyero with the tree, by themselves and with Dr Elber and Dr Timone.

"Thank you, that will be all," Sly stepped in after a few photos, ushering the photographer away.

"We wanted to ask Dr Timone some questions about the tree," one of the reporters said quickly.

Sly looked to the arborist, who nodded. "I'd be happy to answer any questions."

They all started to leave, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero to linger behind at the trees. Fiyero led her along the row, until they came to the tree planted by Fiyero's great-grandfather. Not in honour of his own marriage, but in honour of his older brother's marriage, who had abdicated the throne in order to marry a peasant girl.

Their marriage had occurred only a few years after Kole and Alivia's story had ended, and the stories of Alivia and Kole, and Fiyero's great-great uncle were not dissimilar. One had a happier ending than the other, however.

At times, it seemed Alivia and Kole had lived so long ago. But it gave Fiyero a thrill to see that the tree from that time still stood strong; and to know that one day, the little sapling planted today would stand alongside it for many years to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At the beginning of August, Fiyero sat down with Sly and Ansley, cleared both his and Elphaba's schedule for two weeks and whisked his wife away to the Emerald City. Although the original plan had been to simply hide away at Dunn Mor, Fiyero thought a change of scenery would be good for them.

"So," Elphaba said once they'd arrived at the apartment, curling up on the couch. "What have you planned?"

Fiyero grinned, flopping down beside her. "I planned my specialty. Nothing."

Elphaba looked to him doubtfully. "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

She wrinkled her nose. "We're doing _nothing _for two weeks?"

His grin widened. "Well, at least for the next two hours, given that you are horrendible at doing nothing."

Elphaba laughed. "I really am," she agreed, leaning over to kiss him.

What Fiyero really wanted was for Elphaba to relax. Both their commitments had slowed over the summer, but Elphaba, after much thought and consideration, had spent the past few months researching and planning a special project- a series of centres that would be established throughout the Vinkus with programs in place to increase children's literacy, encourage reading and workshop with kids and teenagers to develop their creative writing skills.

When she'd suggested the idea to Fiyero, he thought it was the perfect thing for her. It combined her love of reading, writing and would give her the chance to work with young people. But Elphaba had been up to her neck researching literacy rates in the Vinkus, studying existing literacy programs across Oz, and how such a program would be funded and staffed.

She didn't want to take the idea to Fiyero's parents until she had all the details worked out. So Fiyero thought a little vacation couldn't hurt. It had taken a considerable effort for him to clear her schedule and workload for two weeks.

"What do you want to do?" Fiyero asked her.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing sounds good. At least for a little bit," she smiled, resting her head against his shoulder.

The Emerald City was the one place in Oz where no one really looked twice at either Elphaba's skin, or their royal status. Even still, they holed up in the apartment for the first twenty-four hours of their stay.

"It's like our honeymoon all over again," Fiyero remarked the next morning as they lay in bed.

Elphaba's brow creased as she stared up at the ceiling. "Is it a bad sign to have a second honeymoon when you've only been married for six months?"

"It's not a second honeymoon," Fiyero shook his head. "It's a trip away for our six-month anniversary."

Elphaba's lips curved into a smile as she looked over at him. "What's the difference? Because it feels remarkably like our honeymoon so far."

Fiyero scowled briefly. "The difference is that on our honeymoon, I could tell Galinda to butt out and she actually listened to me."

Elphaba stared at him blankly and he shrugged. "I may have mentioned this trip in a letter to Glin. She's going to steal you away for a day."

"For what?" Elphaba asked, a little warily.

"I was a little afraid to ask," Fiyero said, not entirely jokingly and she laughed.

"Fine. When exactly am I being stolen?"

"Sunday."

"And what exactly are _you _going to do while I'm off with Galinda?" she asked. Elphaba didn't know what her best friend had in mind, but it was a safe bet Fiyero wouldn't be interested (or possibly allowed) to tag along.

Fiyero grinned, rolling on top of her. "Wait for you to come back?" he suggested, making Elphaba giggle.

Galinda arrived on Friday morning as they were finishing breakfast, not even waiting for them to answer her knock before she let herself in.

"Hey!" Fiyero protested. "What if we were naked in here?"

Galinda arched an eyebrow at him. _"_If _you _were naked_-"_

"Nope," Elphaba cut her off, rising from the table to hug her. "Don't finish that sentence."

Galinda giggled and hugged her tightly. "Hi, Elphie! I've missed you!"

"Me too," Elphaba replied.

Galinda released her and stepped back, bouncing slightly. "Ok, are you ready to go? We have spa appointments in an hour."

"Spa appointments?" Elphaba repeated. "Is that what we're doing?"

"For starters," Galinda nodded. "Fiyero said this trip was to get you to relax. What's more relaxing than a spa day?"

A spa day wasn't typically Elphaba's first choice of a relaxing activity, but it didn't fill her with dread either.

"I'm ready," she nodded. "Just let me get my shoes and bag."

She ducked into the bedroom and Fiyero followed her.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Elphaba asked him, slipping on her shoes.

Fiyero shrugged. "Just that we were coming here for a week or two for our anniversary, and I thought you could do with some relaxation."

Elphaba grabbed her bag and kissed him sweetly. "Well, I think Galinda will make me relax if it kills her," she said solemnly.

Fiyero laughed. "I have no doubt. Have fun."

Elphaba smiled. "We will," she said confidently.

As they headed towards the spa, Galinda chatted about her work enthusiastically. Galinda worked as the Event Coordinator for a hotel and function centre, and Elphaba had never seen anyone love their job more than Galinda did. And in the two and a half years that she'd been doing her job, Galinda had developed quite the reputation in the business.

"Wait," Elphaba said, interrupting Galinda's spiel. "You got a job offer from the Gilikin Historical Society, and you're considering it?"

Galinda nodded. "I am."

"But you love your job where you are. And you do not love History."

Galinda giggled. "I know. But I don't know. I think it could be really interesting… more of a challenge than what I'm doing now."

"Dealing with Bridezillas isn't a challenge?" Elphaba asked dryly.

Galinda laughed. "Do you know, most of the problems I've had when planning weddings have been with the groom's mother? Honestly, Elphie, you have _no _idea how lucky you got with Kasmira as your Mother-in-Law. But if I took the job at the Historical Society, the events I'd be planning are fundraisers and things like that. It would be nice to do something that would make a difference, you know?"

Elphaba sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Galinda shot her a questioning stare and Elphaba shook her head. "Never mind. When do you have to decide whether or not you'll take it?"

"I said I'd let them know next week," Galinda replied. "But enough about work. This day is for us to relax," she said firmly.

Elphaba nodded. "Ok. Are we doing anything after the spa?"

"Well, I still need a dress for Boq and Cemile's wedding," Galinda said thoughtfully. "What do you wear to an October wedding in _Munchkinland?"_

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "The same thing you wear to a wedding anywhere else. It's Munchkinland, not a wasteland."

Galinda looked rather sceptical about that.

To her credit, Galinda managed to wait until they had filled out the health questionnaire and had their facials before she asked the question Elphaba was sure she'd been bursting to ask since she arrived. They'd barely settled into getting manicures and pedicures before Galinda turned to look at her best friend.

"Why exactly do you need to relax?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "Fall is going to be busy for us, that's all. This is more a… pre-emptive strike before all the stress starts."

Galinda's brow furrowed faintly. "Busy how?"

"Well, the anti-bullying program I work with? Once the school year starts, I'll be visiting a whole lot of schools all through the Vinkus to help put the new program into place. That's on top of my other patronages and functions, plus I'm working on this project right now. Fiyero's got _his_ own work and projects, and there's stuff we need to get done before Boq's wedding. It's not so easy for us to take time off. I think Yero only got away with planning this trip because parliament is out of session right now."

"So that's all this is? End of summer holiday?" Galinda asked.

"Well, Fiyero's calling it our anniversary trip, but yes. What else would it be?"

"Well, I thought it could be like a babymoon or something…" Galinda hinted.

Elphaba looked over at her exasperatedly. _"Glin. _Come on. Don't. Please?"

Galinda sighed. "Fine. Have you heard from Nessa lately? How's your family?"

"Nessa is good. Busy at work- the Kole exhibit has been extended again. It's been really popular apparently."

Galinda smirked faintly. "Yes, I'm sure it was easy for her to arrange an extension given she and Blaze are so close."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, even as her lips curved into a smile. "Yes, well… last I heard from her, she's very happy with Blaze, but also sad because Xia's resigned."

Galinda's eyes widened. "She has? When? _Why?!"_

"The same reason every aide she's had has resigned. Love," Elphaba chuckled. "Xia's been seeing someone in Upper Applerue and they're moving in together."

Galinda sighed again, her head dropping back. "Why is everyone falling in love but me?" she complained.

Elphaba smiled sympathetically. "Aren't _you _the one saying it's all about timing? Isn't there some kind of Bible quote for this?"

Galinda giggled faintly. "Yes," she admitted. "But it still sucks. Your brother isn't dating anyone, is he? Because if _Tomaz _gets married before me, I may just give up on everything and go become a nun."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "The last I heard from Anna, Tomaz is all wrapped up in science. He's apparently fascinated by the human body and has decided he wants to a doctor. Which is surprising, but Anna's not complaining because he's taking school more seriously now."

"A doctor? Nice," Galinda said approvingly.

Elphaba levelled her with a hard stare, recognising that look. "Galinda, he's fifteen. You cannot date my brother."

"Pity," Galinda sighed again, a teasing lilt in her tone.

Elphaba ignored her. "Anyway, I thought you were dating what's-his-name? Zhan? Your debutante sister's… cousin?"

"My mother's debutante sister's son's cousin's cousin," Galinda corrected her.

Trying to follow that logic made Elphaba's head ache.

"Right. Remind me how that works, please?"

"One of my mother's debutante sisters that I met at their reunion a few months ago has a son," Galinda explained patiently. "Wit. He has a cousin-"

"His mother's nephew, I assume."

"Well, niece. But yes. But the cousin has a cousin- on the other side of the family, who is Zahn. Hence, _no _relation to Momsie's friend's son. But they're all of similar ages, and Wit and Zahn are close friends, so I was introduced to Zahn."

She shrugged. "He was really nice and I liked him a lot. But he doesn't want children. So, there was no point in continuing to date him when there's no future."

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully.

"So, Wit just set you up with his cousin's cousin because your mothers are friends?"

Galinda waved a hand, admiring her freshly painted nails. "Yep. We had a very interesting chat at Momsie's reunion. Wit has spent a lot of time travelling lately. To _find _himself or something. I don't know."

"So, I'm assuming he found himself then?" Elphaba asked dryly.

Galinda giggled. "Apparently so. Did Fiyero ever do a trip like that?"

"Well that depends. Do six universities before Shiz count as a trip?" Elphaba asked. "Although I don't know whether or not he'd say he _'found' _himself."

Galinda smiled softly at her. "I think he'd say that he found you. Which is even better."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile back at her.

When Elphaba returned to the apartment later that day, Fiyero met her with dinner and a glass of wine.

"You look relaxed," he noted, kissing her sweetly and handing her the wine.

"I feel pretty relaxed," Elphaba agreed, winding an arm around his neck.

"Glin's not staying for dinner?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, she had to get home. But don't worry, I am sufficiently relaxed," she promised.

Fiyero grinned. "With Glin in charge, I have no doubt. You hungry?"

"Starving. That spa only serves little salads, and then Galinda dragged me to half the stores in the city looking for a dress for Boq's wedding. Which is pretty much the opposite of relaxing," Elphaba said.

Fiyero nodded knowingly. "Sit down and drink your wine. I'll serve up."

Elphaba obeyed gratefully. "What did you do today?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Not much. Did some looking around. They've got a new bookshop over on Twenty-First Street, but I wasn't game to look in it without you," he grinned at her.

Elphaba's eyes lit up. "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure," Fiyero agreed, bringing over their plates. "I was going to suggest we go to the theatre tomorrow night, but I think it's best to keep the whole day free, don't you?"

Elphaba made a face at him.

When they returned to the Vinkus at the end of the two weeks, Elphaba wasn't sure who was more glad to see them- Ansley and Sly, or Deeba. The cat spent the first two hours after they arrived home trotting around at Elphaba's heels, meowing pitifully until Elphaba finally settled in her office, where Deeba perched herself firmly on Elphaba's lap and purred contentedly.

"Fae?" Fiyero said, sticking his head around the door. "My dad's here to see you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow slightly. "To see me?"

Fiyero nodded, and Elphaba gently nudged Deeba off her lap. The cat meowed in protest, but reluctantly jumped to the floor.

"Oh, I'll be back in a few minutes," she scolded her. "Quit whining. Oz, every time we go away, she gets so clingy," she complained to Fiyero.

"She misses you," Fiyero said as they headed downstairs.

"And it's very sweet. But I spend the first day that we're home constantly tripping over her."

Ibrahim was sitting in the living room and he beamed at Elphaba as she entered the room.

"How was the city?" he asked her, hugging her warmly. "Yero said you found a new bookstore."

Elphaba nodded eagerly. "Yeah. It's amazing. I bought more than a few books," she admitted.

"And then she'll spend the next three days reorganising the entire library to fit them into her system," Fiyero said knowingly.

Elphaba ignored him. She had to show Ibrahim the books she'd bought, naturally, so it was a few minutes before Ibrahim got down to the purpose of his visit.

"As you know," he told Elphaba. "I've been working on finding the best way for you to be able to use your degree, in something that you'd enjoy. I don't want to just place you on some council," he said firmly.

Elphaba smiled. "I appreciate that. Does this mean you've come up with something?"

The king nodded. "I've had an idea, yes."

He leaned towards Elphaba slightly, his face sobering. "We get so many letters from people every day, telling us about their troubles and asking for help. Oftentimes, there's legal avenues for them to pursue, that they just don't know about."

Elphaba's brow creased. "So, what happens to the letters?"

"At present, we have staff who reply to the letters and might make suggestions, but once the letter is sent out, we don't know what happens," Ibrahim explained. "There's no follow up system in place."

"So, you want me to follow up on the people?" Elphaba asked.

"Actually, I want you to get involved before that," Ibrahim told her. "I want to create a role for you to read the letters, meet with the people and advise them on any legal avenues they are able to use. And in that capacity, you'll be able to advise me of any areas where the law needs updating or revision that we may not be aware of."

The look that spread across Elphaba's face could only be described as cautious excitement.

"Really?"

Ibrahim smiled. "I like to think I'm well versed on Vinkun law, but honestly, I'm sure there are laws that haven't been so much as looked at in well over sixty years. We discussed a lot of them before the wedding, I'm sure you remember."

Elphaba's eyes shone. "That sounds _amazing._"

"Good," Ibrahim beamed. "Well, I've spoken to Ansley, and I've taken the liberty of booking myself an appointment with you on Thursday morning, if that's alright?"

Elphaba nodded immediately. "Of course."

"Good," the king repeated. "We'll go over it all in more detail then, but I wanted to float the idea past you and see if it was something you were interested in."

"I'm definishly interested," Elphaba reassured him.

"Yeah, this was a great idea, Dad," Fiyero added.

"I have them occasionally, Yero," Ibrahim laughed. "Alright, I'll leave you be. Welcome home, and I'll see you on Thursday, Fabala."

Fiyero walked his father out, turning to him in the foyer.

"It really is a great idea, Dad. It's perfect for Fae."

Ibrahim smiled. "Well, I thought about it for a minute or two, son," he said dryly and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Goodnight, Yero."

"'Night, Dad."

Fiyero closed the door behind him and returned to the living room, taking a seat next to Elphaba on the couch.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

Elphaba smiled contentedly. "I think it sounds pretty great. If I can help people, and get a chance to help improve or write laws too? I spent so much time looking at Vinkun law before the wedding, and I remember thinking there were definishly some laws that were kind of out of date."

Fiyero grinned, remembering more than a few conversations throughout their engagement about odd laws she'd found in her research.

"Like the one about it being illegal to marry a dead person?"

"I'm pretty sure that's just common sense!" Elphaba exclaimed. "I don't understand why they had to expressly make it a law. And still, _no one _can tell me who wrote the law, or why it was written!"

"My favourite is the law that states it's illegal to handle a salmon in suspicious circumstances, without actually explaining what makes suspicious circumstances, or why you'd need a salmon."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "So, you see my point."

Fiyero wrapped an arm around her, drawing her to his side. "I really hope someone comes to you about a problem with a salmon," he said, almost wistfully.

Elphaba pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, laughing even as she shook her head in exasperation.

"You'll be the first to know if it happens," she promised him. "I'm going to go see what we have in the kitchen to have for dinner."

On Thursday, Fiyero arrived at Werillah Ev to meet Elphaba and his parents for lunch after her meeting with Ibrahim. When he entered the dining room, however, only his mother was at the table.

"Your father and Elphaba are still talking," Kasmira told him, ushering him into a seat. "I _did _send a maid to tell them lunch was almost ready, but that was almost twenty minutes ago."

Fiyero grinned. "I think it would have made more sense to serve lunch in Dad's study. It may be the only way to get Fae to eat."

Kasmira chuckled. "It had crossed my mind," she admitted. "But we'll give them a few more minutes, shall we? How was your morning, sweetheart?"

Fiyero made a face. "Meh. I've got that visit to the Royal Mint tomorrow, so I spent the whole morning with Sly quizzing me about everyone I'm going to meet. Why do I need to know that the Chief Executive of the Mint has seven grandchildren? Is that really going to come up?"

"Yero, you've been doing royal events long enough to know that you never know what will come up in conversation with people," Kasmira reminded him. "It's important to show an interest in our people."

"Yes, show an interest, sure. But memorising his grandkids names and ages feels closer to stalking," Fiyero said, making his mother laugh.

When Elphaba and Ibrahim at last entered the dining room, Elphaba beamed at Fiyero excitedly.

"Hi! How'd you go with your list?"

"I'm dangerously close to knowing the Chief Executive's family tree better than my own," he informed her and she laughed, taking the seat beside him.

Fiyero handed her the nearest platter with a grin. "Alright, tell me every detail about this plan. I know you want to. Does it have a name yet? Do you get a title? What's it pay?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at him, laughing again.

"All the important details," she said dryly, spooning vegetables onto her plate. "Really, it's just a solicitor's job. Giving legal advice."

"Just a solicitor who will also be able to affect change within the law," Ibrahim added.

"Well, to bring flaws to the attention of those able to affect change," Elphaba corrected him.

"For now," Ibrahim reminded her.

"But it does have a name?" Kasmira asked them, reaching for the gravy boat.

"Well, I suggested the 'Princess Elphaba Solicitor's Office' but got shot down," Ibrahim smiled at Elphaba. "So, we've settled on the Royal Solicitor's Office."

Fiyero mused over it for a moment and then nodded. "I like your idea better, Dad. But it's good enough," he grinned.

"How long will it be until it's ready to go?"

"Probably still a month or two," Elphaba replied. "We still need to get offices and staff and funding. But it should be open by the time of Boq's wedding. Hopefully."

That night, as they cleaned up the kitchen after dinner, Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"This whole solicitor thing. I know how excited you are by it, and how it important it is. It's a great idea, and you'll be able to do a lot of good here," he told her.

Elphaba eyed him warily, folding the dishcloth. "But?"

"_But,_" Fiyero repeated, grinning faintly. "It's another thing on your plate. I know how busy the next month is going to be for you already. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I won't," Elphaba promised him. "Don't worry, hon."

She threw the dishcloth onto the counter and turned to him.

"I'm a little nervous," she confessed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Fiyero shook his head, kissing her softly. "Don't be, Fae. You'll be amazing. You'll see."

Elphaba smiled softly. "Doesn't it ever get exhausting having all this faith in me?"

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Never."

**AN. The job I gave Elphaba is, as far as I can tell, not a real thing. But you know... fanfiction. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. I'm _so _behind on replying to reviews, due to real life things, but I'm so grateful to everyone! **

**Chapter 11**

Boq and Cemile's wedding was the epitome of simple and sweet. They were married in the little white church in Nest Hardings on a crisp October morning, in the presence of their family and friends.

Their vows were heartfelt, and Cemile made a beautiful bride in the wedding dress worn by both her mother and grandmother before her. Boq had tears in his eyes from the moment she appeared in his line of sight, and not even Fiyero had it in him to make fun of him for it afterwards.

This was the first wedding Elphaba and Fiyero had attended in the eight months since their own, and Fiyero kept a tight hold on her left hand throughout the ceremony, brushing his thumb over her rings.

When the minister at last pronounced them husband and wife, and Boq leaned forward to lift Cemile's veil and kiss his bride; Fiyero leaned over to whisper in Elphaba's ear as the guests broke into applause.

"I love you, you know that?"

Elphaba looked over to him and smiled softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know. I love you too."

Fiyero raised their joined hands to kiss the back of her hand and then they rose to their feet as the new Mr and Mrs Underhill headed back down the aisle, followed by the wedding party. Boq's two sisters were bridesmaids, along with Cemile's best friend, and her three brothers were serving as Boq's best man and groomsmen.

They had wanted this wedding to be all about their families coming together, and that's truly what it was.

"Is this the wedding you wish we'd had?" Fiyero asked her as they followed the crowd out of the church to offer their best wishes to the couple.

"Yes and no," Elphaba replied honestly. "This is more my kind of thing, but I wouldn't change anything about our wedding day now."

She looked over her shoulder as Blaze wheeled Nessa's chair through the guests, as Nessa dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"We've got a few hours before the reception," she addressed them. "Do we want to go back to the house, or mingle?"

"Let's just go for a drink somewhere?" Fiyero suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Blaze agreed.

Elphaba peered around. "Did anyone see where Galinda was sitting?"

Galinda and her date had arrived at the church just before the ceremony started, and they hadn't been able to save her a seat with them. Cemile was from a big extended family, and the church was tiny to begin with.

"She was sitting at the back," Nessa said. "She's probably already outside. Who's her date again?"

"Wit," Elphaba replied. "He's the son of one of her mother's debutante friends."

"I thought she was dating his cousin?" Nessa asked.

"His cousin's cousin," Elphaba corrected her. "That was over the summer."

"So now she's dating Wit?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. They're just family friends."

Nessa sighed lightly, dabbing at her eyes again. "I'm so confusified."

They made it out of the church and over to where Boq and Cemile were standing, surrounded by people.

"Congratulotions," Elphaba said, once she got close enough to Cemile to give her a hug. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Cemile beamed at her. "I'm so glad you all came."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Fiyero reassured her, kissing her cheek.

Boq looked rather overwhelmed by it all, but he could still barely take his eyes off his bride.

"There's canapes and stuff at the hotel for guests while the wedding party is having photos done," he told them.

"We thought we might just go to the pub for some drinks," Fiyero said.

"That sounds a lot more fun than canapes with my extended family," Cemile giggled approvingly.

"Or having your photo taken for three hours," Boq sighed.

Fiyero grinned knowingly. "Yeah, we know."

Elphaba elbowed him lightly and then something caught her eye.

"I found Galinda," she said, pointing to where Galinda was waving frantically at them.

They bid Boq and Cemile farewell and Elphaba led the way over to her best friend, where Galinda flung her arms around her as soon as she was within arm's reach.

"Elphie! Oh my Oz, you look _amazing. _I always love that colour on you," she squealed, hugging her tightly.

Elphaba laughed breathlessly, gently disengaging herself.

"Thank you," she said, adjusting her deep purple cocktail dress.

"What kept you? We tried to save you seats, but-"

Galinda waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, there was a small wardrobe crisis. I _really _could have used your sewing expertise. Luckily I brought a back up dress, but then I had to change my shoes, and my hair and makeup."

She paused to greet Fiyero, Nessarose and Blaze before turning and pulling forward the tall, blonde young man that stood slightly behind her.

"Guys, this is Wit. He's an old family friend, and he graciously agreed to escort me today," she beamed at him.

"Wit, this is Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessa and Blaze," she introduced them.

Wit shook hands with them all with a warm smile.

"Wit Berry," he said. "It's nice to finally meet you all."

Fiyero frowned slightly as he shook his hand. "Berry," he repeated. "I think I went to school with a Berry at some stage."

"Which school would that be?" Elphaba asked him innocently and he made a face at her.

Wit only grinned. "I've got some older cousins. It was possibly one of them. Did you ever attend Great Gilikin University?"

"For about a semester," Fiyero nodded. "It wasn't the worst school I attended."

Nessa cut in before Fiyero could once again recount his rating of every university throughout Oz he'd attended. They'd all heard it before, and they all knew Shiz only ranked highest because of Elphaba.

"We're going to go to the pub for drinks before the reception. Do you want to come?"

Galinda regarded them blankly. "Cemile said there were canapes."

"Yes," Fiyero nodded. "And we've decided a pub is more fun. Coming?"

Galinda looked between them and Wit for a moment and then sighed heavily.

"Remember when I'd never stepped foot into a pub before I became friends with you all?" she asked.

"You're _royalty, _for Oz's sake."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Come on, Glin."

Galinda sighed again. "Alright, fine. Let's go the _pub, _and munch on stale peanuts and pretzels instead of canapes and cocktails."

"Hear, hear!" Fiyero said enthusiastically and dragged Elphaba away.

Galinda and Wit had only arrived in Munchkinland late last night, and were staying at a hotel, as Blaze was being hosted by Frex and Annalie this trip. Galinda was happy enough to stay in a hotel, but it meant she latched onto Elphaba and Nessa as though they were an oasis in the middle of a desert.

As they walked over to the pub, Galinda treated them all to a recap of the wedding, as though they hadn't all witnessed it themselves. She only stopped to draw breath once they'd grabbed a table and ordered drinks.

"So, what is it that you do, Wit?" Nessarose asked him.

"I work in Land Management," Wit answered.

"That sounds interesting," Blaze said politely.

Wit smiled crookedly. "It's kind of the family business," he chuckled. "Galinda says you're an art appraiser?"

Blaze nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I suppose in a way, it's also my family's business," he grinned at Nessarose, who giggled.

"Well, here's to the family business," Fiyero said, raising his glass in a toast.

They all clinked glasses.

"And of course," Fiyero added proudly, beaming at Elphaba. "My wife, the Princess Solicitor."

Elphaba flushed. "Yero. Shush."

"Is that your _official _title?" Galinda asked her.

"No."

"When does the office open, Elphaba?" Blaze asked her. "Nessarose said there'd been some delays?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, just with getting the office set up. A few construction things. But we should be open in about two weeks? I've already started reading through the letters people have written, getting appointments set up."

Her idea for the literacy centres was on a slight hiatus while they worked to get the solicitor's office established, but Elphaba had made a sneaky trip to Gilikin back in September to see a similar program they had in place to see what worked and what could be improved on. But the idea was still tightly under wraps outside the royal family.

Nessa turned to Elphaba.

"Fabala, tell Blaze about the bullying program," she urged her sister. "I've been mentioning it to him."

Blaze nodded. "She has. It sounds great. Nessa said you've been visiting schools?"

Elphaba sipped her drink slowly, brushing her hair back. "Yeah, I think I've visited every school in the Vinkus in the last two months," she chuckled.

"At every level?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah."

"And what exactly do you do with them? How do you know if it's working?"

Elphaba happily launched into a long spiel about the program and what she'd been doing throughout the past month.

It was almost twenty minutes later that Fiyero cut into the conversation, after being oddly quiet for most of it.

"You know, I'm trying to remember how I know your family," he said to Wit, frowning thoughtfully. "What's your cousin's name?"

To his credit, Wit barely blinked. "Er, he usually goes by Cyn."

Fiyero's frowned deepened. "No… doesn't ring a bell."

"Hon, you were there for a semester a decade ago," Elphaba reminded him.

"This is true," he admitted. "But still. This is going to bug me," he complained.

"So, your families are old friends?" Blaze asked Galinda.

Galinda smiled at him in relief. "Yes. Our mothers were debutantes together," she said. "They lost touch over the years, once they both got married and had families. But of course, they reconnected when Momsie hosted her reunion dinner this summer. Our families have been spending a _lot _of time together lately."

Elphaba turned to Wit. "Galinda mentioned that you've travelled quite a bit."

Wit nodded. "Yeah, I spent a few months in Quox after finishing college."

Elphaba's face brightened. "Quox, really? What's it like?"

"It's a whole other world," Wit told her. "I could talk about it forever."

"But not at a wedding," Galinda interjected.

"We're not at a wedding at the moment," Fiyero pointed out. "We're in a pub."

Galinda fixed him with a stern stare. "_Thank you_, Fiyero. What I mean is, perhaps that's a conversation for another time?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"There's a pool table over there," Wit pointed out. "Anyone up for a game?"

"Sure," Blaze agreed. "How about it, Yero?"

Fiyero faltered for a moment, glancing at Elphaba. "Ok," he nodded.

As Blaze and Wit got up from the table, he turned to Elphaba.

"You alright?"

"You'll only be across the room," she reminded him gently. "I'm ok."

Fiyero nodded, kissing her gently before he got up and followed Blaze and Wit over to the pool table.

Almost immediately, Nessarose and Galinda turned to Elphaba, their faces reflecting varying degrees of worry and confusion.

"Fabala, are you ok?" Nessa asked cautiously.

Galinda's eyes widened as she gasped softly. "Elphie, are you-?"

Elphaba cut her off, her eyes closing wearily. "Galinda, if you ask me if I'm pregnant, I _swear _to Oz…"

Galinda frowned.

"Ok, you're not pregnant. But something is going on, isn't it?"

"Calm down. I've had a touch of the flu, that's all," Elphaba said calmly. "I'm fine. But Yero worries."

Nessa narrowed her eyes. "A _touch _of the flu? Ima's been fussing over you since you got here because of a _touch _of the flu?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Ok, I was pretty sick," she admitted. "But I'm fine now, really. I'm just still exhausted all the time."

"Why didn't you tell me you'd been sick?" Nessa demanded.

"It was the flu," Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It wasn't life or death."

"I'm not surprised you got sick if you were spending all your time visiting schoolchildren," Galinda said, wrinkling her nose. "All those germs."

"That's what Fiyero said," Elphaba said with a faint smile. "Of course, the press have been insisting the flu is just a cover story."

"For?"

"A pregnancy, obviously," Elphaba said tiredly. "I'm so _sick_ of it. Why is that all anyone cares about?"

"Oh, Elphie. You've dealt with worse than a few rumours before," Galinda sighed, rolling her eyes faintly. "And claiming you're pregnant is hardly the worst rumour to be out there."

Elphaba shook her head frustratedly. "That's not the _point_, Galinda."

It all spilled out then, in more detail than she'd spoken about it to them before. How much the constant speculation and pressure bothered her; and the frustration and uncertainty she'd been struggling with in her new role as princess. When she finally paused to draw breath, Nessa and Galinda sat there in silence.

At last, Galinda moved over to sit next to her, linking her arm through Elphaba's and resting her head against hers.

"Elphie, you know I only ask because I know that you and Fiyero are going to have _the _most beautiful babies, right?"

Elphaba smiled faintly. "I know, Glin."

"Are you feeling better about the whole princess thing now?" Nessa asked, frowning worriedly.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, I am. But Yero and I aren't ready to have kids yet. We're just enjoying being married, and I don't see why that's anyone else's business but ours."

"I'll stop asking," Galinda promised immediately, lifting her head to look at Elphaba solemnly. "I'm sorry, Elphie. You're right, it's nobody's business but yours and Fiyero's. And when you _are _ready, I just _know _that you're going to have a whole bunch of gorgeous kiddies. To which I will be the most amazing godmother, because don't forget you _promised_ me that I could be."

Elphaba laughed. "Two," she corrected her. "We've decided on two kids."

Galinda tilted her head. "Really? Only two? Oz, I want at least five."

Elphaba and Nessa exchanged a glance.

"You want _five _kids?" Nessa said. It clearly wasn't the answer she'd expected.

Galinda nodded. "Yeah. I want a whole bunch!" she declared. "Being an only child is awful. I'm so jealous that you two had each other growing up. And Tomaz, I suppose. Why? How many do you want?"

Nessa shrugged. "I don't know. It might depend on who it was with."

"So, if it was with _Blaze?"_ Galinda asked slyly, glancing over towards where the boys were playing pool.

Nessarose coloured, so Elphaba stepped in to save her sister.

"Well, is Wit going to father your five kids?" she countered.

"No," Galinda said firmly.

Nessa frowned, also glancing over her shoulder at the boys.

"Why not? He seems nice. You make a nice couple."

"We're not a couple, he's just my escort. And a friend. We're _just _friends," Galinda insisted.

Elphaba scoffed. "Yes, here are two people who also insisted they were 'just friends' with someone," she said, gesturing to herself and Nessarose. "I think you know how _that _went."

Galinda giggled. "Ok, but I _mean_ it. I can't date Wit."

"Why not?" Nessa asked confusedly, but Galinda refused to elaborate.

It was in between the main course and dessert at the reception that Fiyero appeared at Elphaba's side, grinning mischievously. He'd been over with Wit at the bar, while Nessarose and Blaze stepped out for some air.

"What?" she asked warily, breaking off her conversation with Galinda mid-sentence.

"I remembered who Wit's cousin is," he told her gleefully. "That I went to school with."

Galinda grimaced, which ignited Elphaba's curiosity much more than Fiyero's impish grin.

"Ok. So, who is he?" she asked, glancing between them.

She pushed away her plate as she turned towards him. She'd only eaten perhaps half of it, but she just couldn't eat another bite.

"He is Lord Cynebald Berry, son of the Earl of Sulcaster, and next in line for the Earldom. I seem to recall that he went by 'Cyn' because his family has a _long _tradition of pretty embarrassing names- and this is coming from me, who has an ancestor named 'Scattershot'," Fiyero grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at Galinda pointedly, who was now glowering at him. "Which would make Wit…?"

Galinda sighed. "Wigheard," she said heavily. "He's Wigheard Edric Berry the Fourth. Happy now?"

Fiyero looked utterly delighted with himself.

"Tremendously," Fiyero reassured her, and then disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

Elphaba turned back to Galinda knowingly. "Is _that_ why you won't date Wit? Because of his name?"

Galinda crossed her arms over her chest. "Elphaba, those names are a family tradition. That he won't ignore, even though he hates his name. Which means his first-born son?"

"Wigheard the Fifth," Elphaba finished for her.

Galinda nodded. "And I can't do that," she insisted.

Elphaba frowned thoughtfully. "You could have all girls, though," she pointed out.

Galinda shook her head and Elphaba laughed.

"Glin, no one's saying you have to marry Wit. If you like him, date him. Don't worry about the future. Didn't you once give me the same advice?"

Galinda frowned. "Probably. You _were_ pretty hopeless," she said thoughtfully and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So, being the nephew of an Earl makes Wit what?" she asked.

"The Honourable… Wigheard Berry," Galinda said with a little sigh. "I think. He _has _a title, but he never talks about it."

Elphaba smiled faintly. "You do like him, don't you?"

"He's absolutely lovely," Galinda replied immediately, not even blushing. "He's almost too good to be true. Except his name," she sighed.

Elphaba chuckled. "Glin, _forget_ his name. If you like him enough, it won't matter in the long run. You won't care that you may have to name your child Wigheard the Fifth."

Galinda wrinkled her nose. "I'm pretty sure I'd still care a little bit," she muttered, reaching for her glass of wine.

Cemile approached them, tiredly dropping into Fiyero's empty seat.

"Why didn't you tell me weddings were so exhausting?" she demanded of Elphaba, carefully moving the train of her dress so it didn't get caught on the foot of the chair.

Elphaba laughed. "Didn't I? Have you managed to eat something?"

"A little," Cemile said, eyeing the bread basket in the centre of the table.

Elphaba passed it over to her silently.

"I'm so glad you all came, but I feel like we haven't been able to talk properly," Cemile complained, buttering a roll. "When will you and Yero be back next?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm not sure, but probably not for a while."

"You won't be here for Lurlinemas?"

Elphaba shook her head again. "No. My first Lurlinemas as part of the royal family- officially, it's important that we actually spend it with the royal family."

Galinda's face brightened. "What about Fiyero's birthday? It's his thirtieth. He's going to have a party, right? Or are we just not invited?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We actually haven't discussed it, but I'm sure we'll do something. It's still two months away."

Boq approached their table, a soft smile on his face as his eyes remained fixed on his bride.

"Hi. Want to dance, Mrs Underhill?" he asked Cemile, nodding towards where a few couples were out on the dancefloor.

Elphaba got to her feet swiftly, shaking her head as she took Boq's arm. "No. Let your wife eat something. You can dance with me."

Boq's eyes dimmed slightly, but he shrugged resignedly as Elphaba dragged him off to the dance floor, while Cemile pulled Elphaba's abandoned plate towards her and attacked the leftovers.

As soon as Boq and Cemile left the reception hall after bidding all their guests farewell and thanking them for coming, Elphaba turned to Fiyero.

"Can we leave too? I'm exhausted."

Fiyero nodded immediately. "Of course."

He turned to Blaze as Nessa and Galinda hurried outside with the bridesmaids to throw birdseed after the bride and groom.

"Are you and Nessa ready to go?"

Blaze glanced in the direction Nessa and Galinda had gone. "Uh, Ness may be a while. Why don't you and El go ahead?"

"Can you tell Galinda that we'll see her for bunch in the morning, and tell Wit it was nice to meet him?" Elphaba asked him tiredly.

Blaze chuckled. "Sure."

Elphaba smiled gratefully. She took a step away and then turned back.

"Nessa has her house key, right?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes, leading her away before Blaze could answer. "She's twenty-four, Fae. And we both know that at least one of your parents is going to be waiting up until we're all home."

Elphaba had to admit he was right. However, old habits of a big sister died hard.

"Wit's a nice guy," Fiyero said as they collected their coats and things.

"Yeah," Elphaba agreed. "Glin says their families have become good friends over the summer."

Fiyero grinned. "Bet you ten bucks they're dating by Lurlinemas."

Elphaba snorted as they slipped outside. "That's a suckers bet."

Fiyero's grin widened. "Don't you think Mrs Wigheard Berry has quite a nice ring to it?"

Elphaba's laughter echoed slightly in the night air as they headed for Colwen Grounds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Fiyero's favourite pub in the Vinkus was _The Nice Yak Bar._

Mostly because as a teenager, he'd thought the name was hilarious. On his eighteenth birthday, he and his friends had made that their first stop for his first (legal) drink, and it had become their regular hangout spot in the years since.

One snowy night in late January, Fiyero entered the pub, brushing snow from his coat and stomping his feet as he glanced around. He had time to sufficiently defrost and drink half a beer before Palo arrived, making his way across the bar to the back corner where Fiyero had claimed a table.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I got held up dropping Luk at my parents."

"That's alright," Fiyero shook his head, pushing a bottle across the table. "Ordered you a beer."

"Cheers. Was Elphaba looking forward to tonight?"

Fiyero grinned. "They're going to a book launch. What do you think?"

Palo laughed. "See, I think Brynn's more excited that Luk being at my parents' for the weekend means she can drink and not worry about being hungover tomorrow."

They ordered dinner and made small talk until their food arrived, after which Palo turned to his best friend.

"Alright, Yero. You said you needed my advice. About what?"

Fiyero's knife and fork paused midway through cutting a piece of steak. "Really? I can't have three bites of my meal first?"

Palo shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "Did you want to talk more about the weather?"

Fiyero considered that and then he rested his silverware down. "It's only a few weeks until our wedding anniversary. Fae and I," he added.

Palo snorted. "I figured, but thanks for the clarification. So? You need gift suggestions?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No. I've got that organised."

"So then what's the problem?"

Fiyero frowned, absent-mindedly pulling the label off his beer bottle. "We agreed that once we've been married for a year, we'll revisit the timeline of having kids," he said slowly.

Palo straightened slightly, turning his full attention to Fiyero.

"Ok. Are you ready for kids?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah, I am. Like, I'm thirty now, you know?"

He shrugged. "Kids have always been the plan, but I just keep thinking that this is the time."

"So, again- what's the problem? You don't think El's ready?"

Fiyero chewed a mouthful of steak thoughtfully before answering.

"She hasn't said anything either way," he said. "But she's working so hard with the solicitor stuff, on top of all her other commitments. And she's amazing at it, and she loves it. But she's so busy. She's opening the first Literacy Centre next month too. I just know that when we have a baby, she wants to be able to focus on just that- as much as she can. I don't think at the moment she'd be able to do that."

They ate silently for a few minutes while Palo considered his response.

"First of all," he finally began. "I want to remind you that she hasn't actually said _anything _yet, and she could very well say that she is ready to have a baby."

Fiyero nodded. "Yes. But I know Fae. Did you and Brynn have a similar discussion before you had Luk?"

"Luk wasn't planned," Palo said candidly. "But Brynn was ready _way_ before I was. And then I had to _get_ ready super quick once we found out she was pregnant. Although I don't think you're ever really _ready _to be a parent."

Fiyero had heard that from many of his friends who had children, and from his own parents. But it wasn't really helpful.

"Secondly," Palo continued. "If Elphaba says she isn't ready yet, are we talking months or years? Because that's two different things. Not that it really makes a difference in the long run, because you're married and you love her; but if it's months, I imagine it'll be easier to be patient than if she wants to wait for another year or more."

Palo pushed his own plate aside. "Why are you talking to _me_ about this? I thought you guys talked about everything?"

"We do," Fiyero agreed. "But I'm trying to prepare myself for the conversation. I don't want Fae to think I'm pressuring her to try for a baby if she's not ready yet."

"I don't really have any advice," Palo confessed. "You're just going to have to be patient if she's not ready yet, man. Even if she _is_ ready, who's to say how long it'll take for her to fall pregnant? It took my sister over a year before she had her first kid."

Fiyero had forgotten that fact.

"That actually does help," he reassured his friend. "Thanks, man."

Palo raised his beer. "No worries. Anyway, what else is new? You guys are off to Munchkinland next week, right?"

"Yeah."

To everyone's surprise and delight, Blaze had proposed to Nessarose on New Year's Eve, who had naturally accepted. Elphaba and Fiyero would be travelling east next week for the engagement party. Elphaba was thrillified for her little sister, and Blaze and Nessa were planning a wedding for April at Rosewood.

"We'll be there for a week," Fiyero said. "We were talking about staying longer, but we decided we really just wanted to be alone together for our anniversary."

"Did you hear that Az and Ram got engaged over Lurlinemas?"

Fiyero blinked. "No? Seriously? I mean, good for them, but why am I just finding this out now? How'd you find out?"

"Brynn works with Ram's brother."

Fiyero's shoulders eased. "Well, that's ok then. For a second there, I thought they'd told you and not me. Like, I only went to school with them for a decade."

Palo scoffed. "And when was the last time you saw either of them? I don't recall seeing them at your wedding."

"They were at the engagement party," Fiyero said dismissively. "They got us a very nice tea set. Or so Fae said. Being that she's the only one who actually drinks tea."

Palo laughed. The conversation changed to lighter topics and by the time Fiyero got home, he felt both slightly better about the situation and slightly tipsy, once they'd switched from beer to something stronger.

Elphaba was already home when he walked in their bedroom, and she giggled as he swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"You had a good night, I gather," she chuckled, breaking the kiss and pulling back slightly.

"It was alright," Fiyero grinned. "How was the book launch?"

"Good. I'm really excited to read the book," she replied, her eyes lighting up.

Fiyero spotted the book sitting on her nightstand and looked back at her slyly.

"You didn't want to start reading it tonight, did you?"

Elphaba laughed. "Please. You'll be asleep in fifteen minutes."

"I only need ten," he teased her.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and gently pushed him away. "Oz, not even a year of marriage yet and the romance is gone already."

Fiyero chuckled and kissed her again. "I'm going to go jump in the shower. Don't start reading that book," he warned her.

"I make no promises," she shot back.

Fiyero wasn't totally surprised when Elphaba was lying in bed with the book when he emerged from the bathroom but didn't say anything about it. He climbed into bed beside her, watching her for a few moments.

"Do you want to have a baby?"

The question startled them both. Even as the words were coming out of Fiyero's mouth, it felt rather like it was coming from someone else.

Elphaba slowly closed the book, taking off her reading glasses as she turned to him.

"I wasn't expecting _that _question," she said.

Fiyero said nothing.

"I assume you don't just mean generally, because you know that answer is yes."

"I know we said we'd talk about it after our anniversary, and it's a little early," Fiyero said, sitting up against the pillows.

"But you've been thinking about it?" Elphaba asked, placing her book and glasses on the nightstand.

"Yes," Fiyero confessed.

"For how long?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "A few months, I guess. You haven't thought about it?"

"No, of _course_ I have," Elphaba replied immediately. "I just wasn't expecting to have this conversation tonight."

Fiyero turned to her, suddenly stone cold sober. "Do you want to drop it until our anniversary?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

Her answer wasn't going to change in a few weeks.

"Ok," Fiyero said simply. "When do you want to start trying for a baby?"

Elphaba faltered. "I would like to wait a little bit longer," she said, almost cautiously.

Her answer wasn't a surprise to Fiyero, but it still stung.

"How long is 'a little bit'?" he asked.

Elphaba exhaled slowly. "I don't know exactly."

She hated the look that flashed across his eyes for a moment.

"I just know that trying for a baby is stressful," she said. "And the next few months are going to be really hectic as it is. We've got the trip to Munchkinland, I've got at least three trips to the Emerald City, and is your dad serious about sending you to Fliaan next month? That's a lot of trips, in addition to all our commitments here. I don't want to add to that right now."

"Fae, things are _always_ hectic," Fiyero pointed out.

"I know," Elphaba admitted. "But if we start trying now, come April I'm either going to be at Nessa's wedding either trying to hide that I'm pregnant or trying to get pregnant."

"So, we're planning our family around Nessa?" Fiyero demanded, a little more snappish than intended.

Elphaba just looked at him. "Yero, you know that's not what I'm saying," she said softly.

Fiyero rubbed a hand over his face. "Yeah," he said reluctantly.

As much as he hated it, her reasoning made sense.

"Things are always a little slower in the summer," Elphaba reminded him.

Fiyero regarded her warily. "And _no one_ else we know is getting married after April that we'll have to be involved in?"

Elphaba laughed. "Not that I know of. Not unless Galinda finally caves and she and Wit move _very _quickly."

Galinda was still insisting that she and Wit were _only _friends and would not be dating. Elphaba was both impressed by her best friends' stubbornness and increasingly exasperated that Galinda was refusing to date a guy that she liked simply because of his name.

"Ok," Fiyero agreed. "We'll keep waiting."

Elphaba leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"Yeah, you're alright too," Fiyero replied through a yawn, pulling her to him.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

Fiyero laughed, brushing her hair back from her face. "I love you too, angel."

Elphaba only moved away to turn off the lamp, before she curled up against his side and nestled her head on his chest.

"So, how much of this 'let's wait a bit longer' thing, is just because you won't be able to keep it a secret?" Fiyero asked her through the darkness.

She chuckled. "It's not that I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret," she protested. "It's that Anna and Galinda would know within seconds."

"This is true," Fiyero admitted.

Although Fiyero had expected Elphaba's answer and understood her reasons, he was still disappointed.

"Maybe we go away this summer, then?" Fiyero suggested the next morning over breakfast.

Elphaba looked up from her cereal bowl and blinked rather owlishly at him. "Away?" she repeated, not really awake yet.

"Yeah," Fiyero nodded. "It helped you relax last year, didn't it? When we went to the Emerald City? And if not being stressed can help…"

Elphaba smiled. "That's a nice idea," she agreed. "Back to the City?"

"Anywhere you want," Fiyero promised, getting to his feet.

He bent down and kissed her lightly as he passed her chair. "I'm off. Do you want me to pick up something for dinner on my way home?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Whatever you feel like, I don't have a preference."

Fiyero nodded and left the room.

Elphaba finished her breakfast and then made her way to her study. She had a bunch of paperwork to get through before she went to the Solicitor's office to meet with people who had written to the royal family.

But she couldn't quite get her mind to concentrate, and by the time Ansley knocked on the door, she hadn't done nearly as much as she'd hoped to.

"Your Highness, a messenger just delivered this from Werillah Ev. It's from the queen."

"Thanks, Ansley," Elphaba said, putting down her pen and flexing her hand slightly as she accepted the letter. "Am I late?"

Ansley chuckled. "Not yet, ma'am."

Elphaba looked up from the letter to stare at her pointedly. She hated being called 'ma'am', which Ansley knew, etiquette be damned. Especially when she'd known Ansley for years. But Ansley slipped up from time to time.

"Sorry," Ansley apologised. "Do you need anything from me?"

"Can you get Sly to block out the night of the sixteenth in Fiyero's schedule, please? We have plans," she said, handing her the letter from Kasmira.

Ansley glanced at it and nodded. "Sure. So, you'll need a gown? Any particular designer in mind?"

Elphaba took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Let me think about it for a minute, and I'll get back to you. I'm going to go make some tea."

Standing before the kitchen window while she waited for the water to boil, Elphaba stared out over the back garden contemplatively. There was a light snow falling, and she made a mental note to check the forecast for the coming week.

She stood by her reasons for not wanting to start trying for a baby just yet. They made sense. But she knew Fiyero was disappointed to put it off. And if Elphaba were honest, if Nessa and Blaze hadn't gotten engaged, she would have agreed to start trying after their anniversary as they'd first planned.

Tea in hand, Elphaba pushed her paperwork aside and stared at her planner for the next few months with a frown. The trip to Munchkinland for the engagement party was marked; as were trips to the Emerald City- two for meetings, and at least one to meet Nessa and Annalie to arrange Nessa's wedding dress. Fiyero was potentially going to Fliaan for a state visit in March, and who knew what else would pop up in the coming weeks.

"Stop that," said a gentle voice from the doorway.

Elphaba jumped slightly, turning to Fiyero. "Stop what? What are you doing here?"

"I have a little time before I have to meet Dad," Fiyero shrugged, taking a seat in the chair next to her desk. "I figured by now it'd be eating at you."

"What would?" Elphaba asked innocently.

Fiyero looked at her knowingly and took her hand. "Fae. I meant it when I said it's ok that we wait a little longer."

Elphaba exhaled deeply. "But you're disappointed," she said quietly.

Fiyero shrugged. "A little," he admitted. "But you're right, we both know that. I wasn't thinking about it on a practical level. And _you're _the one that's going to have to actually _have _the baby, whenever that is, so you get more of a say than I do here."

Elphaba didn't look convinced.

"I was pretty sure you were going to say you wanted to wait," Fiyero added.

Elphaba's brow creased. "You were?"

"Yeah. Because our busy social lives aside, you have a lot on your plate at the moment and I know that this isn't something you want to cram into your planner," he said, nodding towards the planner on her desk.

"So, I'm a little disappointed, because I'm not terribly patient. But that's not anything for you to worry or feel guilty about."

Elphaba paused, staring at their joined hands.

"If Blaze and Nessa hadn't gotten engaged, I would probably have said let's start trying," Elphaba confessed. "My calendar was a lot less full before he proposed."

Fiyero grinned slightly. "And once it's a suitable time, I'll be having words with them about that," he teased her and was relieved to hear her laugh, however slightly.

"Don't," Elphaba protested, even as she giggled. "If Nessa thinks I delayed us having a baby for her wedding, she'll feel worse than I do."

Fiyero leaned over and kissed her. "Ok, I really have to go. Are you ok?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm ok," she reassured him. "I'm going to the Solicitor's office for some meetings, so I'll walk out with you."

She did feel lighter as they rugged up and headed out.

"By the way," Elphaba said as they stepped out into the snow. "Your mom sent over a messenger earlier. She's asked us to take their place at the Blum Awards next month."

"Ah," Fiyero said, taking her hand to help her down the front steps. "We haven't been to the Tippies in a few years."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The annual award ceremony held each February to celebrate theatre in the Vinkus, was technically named the Tiphaine Blum awards, named for the renowned stage actress. But over the fifty years since the first Blum award, the awards themselves had adopted Tiphaine's nickname of "Tippi."

Usually Kasmira and Ibrahim attended the ceremony to represent the royal family, but occasionally Fiyero would go in their place. He'd taken Elphaba the first year she'd lived in the Vinkus, but they hadn't been since.

"Don't call it that," Elphaba scolded.

Fiyero ignored her. "You know, I never really thought of being an actor, but it would be fun. Just to be able to say that you won a Tippi."

Elphaba suppressed a sigh and kissed him. "I'll see you tonight, hon."

As Fiyero went on his way, he found himself whistling quietly. It had been like Palo had said- while he was still somewhat disappointed, the thought of waiting until after Nessa's wedding was not unbearable. And he couldn't help but think, that depending on how soon Elphaba got pregnant, they _could _be welcoming a baby this time next year.

He couldn't imagine a better way to festivate their anniversary.

**AN. Did I make the Vinkun version of the Tony/Olivier awards? Yes. Yes I did. Did I go way too far and created a mock up of what the awards look like? Also yes. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Fiyero hated travelling when Elphaba couldn't come with him. The only bright side about going away, was that he got to come home to her.

After spending almost two weeks in the Outer Vinkus to work with one of his charities he was thrillified to be home. It was still early enough in September that it was still warm, and the only plans they had were to join Kasmira and Ibrahim for dinner to festivate Father's Day.

Elphaba had long ago taken it upon herself to arrange a gift and card for Ibrahim alongside her own father. All Fiyero had to do was sign his name on the card, a system which worked for them both. He didn't even blink when he entered the kitchen on Sunday morning the day after returning home and saw the envelope lying on the table.

"Oh, I forgot about that," he sighed. "You got a pen, Fae? What did we get him?"

"A book and a bottle of that scotch he likes," Elphaba replied, handing him a pen. "It's the same book I sent Papa. I thought your dad would like it too."

Fiyero nodded, flipping open the envelope and pulling out the card within.

_Happy Father's Day, Daddy. I can't wait to meet you. _

The message on the front of the card made him frown.

"Er, Fae?"

"Hmm?" Elphaba replied innocently. She leaned one hip against the kitchen counter and waited.

"This card seems…" Fiyero's voice trailed off as he read the message inside.

It wasn't addressed to Ibrahim, but to him. And signed _Elphaba and Baby._

"Fae," he repeated, his throat tightening.

He looked up from the card to find her smiling brilliantly at him.

Without a word, he dropped the card to the table, striding over to where she stood and sweeping her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah," she said shakily.

Fiyero looked at her dazedly. "You're sure? For real?"

She laughed. "I'm sure."

Fiyero glanced back towards the table where the card lay open.

"You're _sure?" _he asked again.

Elphaba chuckled, cupping his jaw in her hands exasperatedly to draw his focus back to her.

"I'm sure. One hundred per cent sure," she told him.

Fiyero's face softened and he kissed her again, burying his face in her neck and almost lifting her off her feet as he held her tightly.

"Holy _shit, _I love you," he said hoarsely.

Elphaba just giggled, if only because it was either laugh or cry right now.

"Happy Father's Day," she whispered, and his grip tightened even further.

"I don't understand," Fiyero said, still looking rather dazed as he reluctantly released her. "When did you find out?"

"The day you left," Elphaba admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me when I got home last night?"

"That wasn't going to be as much fun for me," Elphaba grinned.

Fiyero led her over to the kitchen table, keeping a firm grip on her hand as they sat down. He frowned slightly, trying to think back and calculate dates in his head.

"When did it happen? I didn't think it was going to happen last month," he admitted.

"It happened the night before you left," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero started to nod and then caught himself. "Wait, what?"

"I knew the next morning," Elphaba confirmed.

Fiyero just stared at her. "That's impossible," he finally said.

Elphaba laughed. "I can't explain it," she shrugged. "But I just knew."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because you would have looked at me like _that," _she said, gesturing to the expression on his face.

Fiyero's gaze turned wary. "Are you _sure _that you're pregnant?" he asked with a note of doubt.

Elphaba tried to look annoyed, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling still. "I am _sure," _she said slowly and firmly.

"This has been confirmed by a midwife?"

"_Yero."_

Fiyero tentatively reached over and placed his hand on her stomach. There was nothing to see or feel, but the _idea _alone was enough to render him speechless.

"May," Elphaba said quietly, answering the unspoken question.

Fiyero lifted his eyes to hers. "May?"

She nodded as her hand covered his. "I'm not exactly sure of the date yet, but I think probably mid-May."

"How do you feel?" Fiyero asked suddenly, reality hitting him like a ton of bricks. He studied her carefully, and Elphaba's ever-present smile softened as she watched his eyes change.

"Tired," she said honestly. "Really tired. But so far ok."

Fiyero kissed her again and then grinned. "You realise Galinda's going to think we timed this just for her visit?"

Galinda was coming to visit the next week and bringing Wit with her. As of Nessa and Blaze's wedding, the two were _finally _a couple, which meant Elphaba wanted to know Wit better.

Elphaba shook her head vehemently. "Oh, no. We can't say anything yet. Glin can't know yet, or your parents. I don't want anyone knowing yet except us and the midwife," she said firmly.

"In case you're wrong?" Fiyero couldn't resist teasing her.

Elphaba sighed. "Fiyero, you're ruining a really amazing moment here for us, and if you think I'm not going to tell the baby when they're older that you didn't believe me-"

Fiyero interrupted her with a laugh. "I believe you, angel. I'm just… wow," he sighed.

Elphaba's face sobered for the first time that morning. "I'm only a few weeks gone," she said. "It's still so early, and I don't want to tell people until the end of the first trimester, if we can. Just in case."

_Just in case._

The words made Fiyero flinch slightly, and he stilled slightly.

"Ok," he agreed. "When do we see the midwife?"

"I've got an appointment for the twenty-third. I couldn't get in sooner than that."

"You're the _princess," _Fiyero reminded her. "Use that."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "If I '_use that'," _she mimicked. "I might draw suspicion. This can't end up on the front page of the _Oracle _until we announce it."

Fiyero sighed. "I hate that you're always right," he grumbled, making her laugh. "What if Glin puts it together while she's here?" he asked.

That was something Elphaba knew was a possibility. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Fiyero nodded in agreement and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, angel," he murmured.

Elphaba beamed at him. "I love you."

As he hugged her again, a thought occurred to Fiyero and he pulled back to see her face.

"Is there an actual card for my dad that I need to sign?"

Elphaba laughed. "Under the fruit bowl," she nodded.

Not telling his parents was hard enough, but by the time Galinda and Wit arrived for their visit, Fiyero didn't know how Elphaba wasn't bursting to tell her best friend the news.

Galinda hugged Elphaba so tightly that Elphaba almost fell over, and it took everything in Fiyero not to step in and warn her to be careful.

"I'm so glad that you're here," Elphaba beamed at Galinda.

"Me too," Galinda replied. "It's been too long."

"It's been five months," Fiyero pointed out.

Galinda ignored him, and dragged Wit forward. "Elphie, Fiyero, this is Wit."

Elphaba and Fiyero exchanged a puzzled glance.

"Glin, we've met Wit. Like, three times now," Elphaba reminded her.

"Yes, but not as my boyfriend," Galinda retorted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Let's go inside."

They gave Wit a quick tour of the townhouse, and then settled in the living room for tea.

"So, we've cleared our schedules as much as we could while you're here," Elphaba said. "But we have a few engagements that we couldn't get out of, and I like to check in at the Solicitor's office once a day."

Galinda's eyes lit up. "That's fine, Elphie. Can we come see the office? I'd love to see it."

Elphaba chuckled. "You're welcome to come, but the office itself isn't very interesting."

"Glin's so proud of what you've been doing though," Wit said. "She keeps telling me she wants to see the room where you've been helping people. She said that one day- you tell them, babe."

Galinda giggled. "I said one day there's going to be a replica of your office in a museum somewhere, to commemorate all the laws you helped change."

Elphaba was both touched and mortified. Not to mention extremely hormonal at the present moment. She had to take a moment to refrain from bursting into tears.

"I- Glin, I haven't changed any laws yet," she pointed out, her voice breaking slightly.

"Exactly. _Yet," _Galinda said confidently.

Fiyero grinned at Galinda. "You. I like you."

Galinda giggled again.

"You know," Fiyero continued. "If you want to see a place that's awesome, go with Fae to the Literary Centre. It's doing really well."

"Well, there's a high attendance rate," Elphaba said modestly. "We won't really know if it's been effective until all the schools do the annual literacy test in November, and we see the results. But we have had to extend the creative writing program," she said proudly.

"The centre does three sessions a week now, and we're reaching out to authors to do some workshops."

Galinda's eyes lit up. "Ooh, can you get Tyme Tamme? Get Tyme Tamme. Can I meet her?"

Elphaba laughed. "Tyme Tamme would be amazing," she agreed. "But the kids who attend the classes are mostly aged between ten and sixteen. I doubt most of them would know who she is."

Wit turned to Fiyero. "So, what are _you_ working on at the moment?"

Fiyero frowned. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it sounds like I'm doing nothing."

Wit laughed. "Sorry," he apologised. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Galinda's told me all about everything Elphaba's doing, but she doesn't say much about what you're doing."

Fiyero glared lightly at Galinda. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"I just don't care about all that money stuff you do," Galinda waved a dismissive hand.

"You mean _the economy?" _Elphaba asked dryly.

"I do other stuff besides that," Fiyero protested.

"Like what?" Wit asked.

Fiyero sat back in his seat and stretching out his legs comfortably. "Well, at the moment, I'm in the early stages of setting up a new foundation."

Elphaba frowned at him confusedly.

"What new foundation? Since when?"

"It's in the very early stages," Fiyero reassured her, which was not an answer. "I'll tell you later."

Elphaba's frown deepened, but she let it go. At least until that night when they were in bed.

"What's this new foundation you're working on?"

Fiyero hummed as he rearranged his pillows. "Hm… just a thing. Still working out the details."

He looked over at her to find her watching him pointedly.

"What?"

"_Really? _That's all you're going to tell me?" she demanded.

He grinned. "Yes."

Elphaba sighed. "I hate you," she complained, rolling on to her side.

Fiyero chuckled as he turned off the light. "I think you're supposed to save that for when you're in labour, hon," he said teasingly.

Elphaba kicked him lightly beneath the covers.

By the time Galinda and Wit departed for home at the end of their trip, she was still none the wiser about Elphaba and Fiyero's most precious secret. Saying goodbye to Galinda was always difficult, especially when she didn't know when they'd see one another next, but this time there was a wave of relief that washed over Elphaba as she watched the carriage head down the road.

Not telling Galinda about the baby was the hardest thing Elphaba had had to do. As much as she was dying to tell her parents and Nessa the news, but it was rather different when Galinda was _there _in her house and Elphaba was trying to hide her lack of coffee and any signs of morning sickness.

Galinda had many talents and skills, and sniffing out the faintest hint of a secret or gossip was one Elphaba wasn't so thrillified about. It made keeping things from her very difficult. Fiyero still liked to complain about his plan to throw Galinda a surprise birthday party in their final year of Shiz- his reasoning being that if they threw her a birthday party in May, two months before her actual birthday, she'd never suspect. Galinda had discoverated the plan before he'd actually begun to plan anything.

When Elphaba and Fiyero returned home a few weeks later after having the pregnancy confirmed, Elphaba was practically bursting with joy.

"Can we tell people yet?" Fiyero demanded, the second the door closed behind them.

Elphaba chuckled. "Not yet," she said reluctantly. "Just a few more weeks. But at least it's confirmed now, right?"

"I totally believed you!" Fiyero insisted vehemently. "You can't say otherwise when this story is told in future years."

"I make no promises," Elphaba said teasingly. "But if you were to tell me about this mysterious foundation you're apparently working on, I may consider omitting that part of the story, yes."

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but led her into the study and handed her a sheet of paper from a pile on his desk.

"All it is so far is a couple of notes and ideas," he told her. "I can't really go any further with it for a few weeks."

The reason behind that became clear in an instant as Elphaba read the paper in her hands.

"Dad School?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking you know, classes, support sessions… other stuff. I don't know, I reckon my friends with kids probably have ideas. But it could go further, you know? Not just for first time fathers, or kids with babies."

Elphaba was beaming. "When did you get this idea?"

"About the time it sunk in that we're going to have a baby, and I know absolutely nothing," Fiyero admitted candidly. "And then I thought 'what would Fae do?' and the answer was 'read parenting books', but that seemed pretty boring. So, I tried to think of a more… interesting alternative."

Elphaba snorted faintly and he grinned.

"It seemed better than 'let's just wing it'," Fiyero defended himself and she laughed, leaning up to kiss him.

"I think this is an amazing idea," she told him earnestly.

"I think so too," Fiyero said humbly. "But like I said, I can't move forward until we make the announcement, because… I don't know how I'd explain this."

"It'll only be a few more weeks," Elphaba promised him.

"I know, and it's fine," Fiyero reassured her. "I'm just impatient," he added sheepishly.

"May seems forever away," he complained.

Elphaba huffed a faint laugh. "Really? To me, it seems terrifyingly close."

She didn't know what seemed more daunting- the changes that were about to happen, to her and to their lives; or the every-growing list of what she wanted to accomplish before the baby arrived.

"It's going to go so fast," she warned him.

Fiyero grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "I can't wait," he said.

Elphaba couldn't either.

**AN. We already only have 3 more chapters to go! Crazy. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Melena had been expecting Elphaba, Frex had been a typical first-time father, both excited and nervous about the life-changing journey which awaited them. He and Melena had been so caught up in the euphoria and wonder, watching her belly expand week by week. They never thought of anything beyond the wonder of the new life they had created, the beginning of their family. They never thought anything terrible would happen- _could _happen. How naïve they were.

By the time she was pregnant with Nessarose, however, Frex had only been consumed by his desire for a _normal _child. Frex was so focused on doing whatever it took to ensure that _this _child would be normal, would not be born an abomination like its sister, he never really took the time to enjoy the miracle that it was. Although he knew the milkflowers were making Melena so terribly ill, it was worth the cost if it meant the baby wasn't green. At least, so he thought. How foolish he was.

When Annalie told him that she was pregnant, Frex's only thought was to be grateful. Grateful to have another chance to appreciate what it was to be a father, now that he was fully aware of everything he had. He'd never really considered that anything would go wrong, even once they'd realised that was Elphaba's fear- that she would lose Annalie as she had lost her mother. As he'd reassured her, Annalie was strong and healthy, and there were no milkflowers this time. He'd learned his lesson now. Tomaz could have been born green, blue or purple and it wouldn't have made a difference. This time he knew better. How lucky he was.

Now that his children were grown- or almost grown in Tomaz's case- the memories of that time were tinged golden with nostalgia.

But the moment he read the letter from Elphaba that arrived express from the Vinkus one October afternoon, announcing that he would be a grandfather come summer time, Frex had been overcome with a deep-seated sense of dread that he couldn't shake.

"Darling, I hate to say it, but if you're thinking that you're too young to be a grandfather, you're not," Annalie told him gently the night the letter arrived.

Frex shook his head tiredly, sinking onto the loveseat that sat in a corner of their bedroom. "It's not that."

Annalie read Elphaba's letter for the millionth time, unable to keep herself from smiling.

"_A baby," _she mused softly. "Oh, it's just so wonderful, isn't it?"

Elphaba, according to her letter, was ten weeks and doing well. Extremely tired and struggling with morning sickness that was lasting all day every day, but healthy.

"I think May is the perfect time to have a baby," Annalie said. "It means the baby will be born before it gets too warm. Don't you think, Frex?"

He didn't answer.

"Frex?"

Annalie looked up from the letter to see Frex holding a photo frame that usually sat atop the dresser with a handful of others. Melena holding a newborn Elphaba and absolutely glowing.

"Frex?" Annalie said again, her voice almost a whisper.

"What if something happens?" he asked her, studying the photograph.

Annalie frowned. "To Elphaba?"

Frex looked up at her, and the pain in his eyes took Annalie's breath away.

"What if something happens and we lose her?"

Annalie gaped slightly, swiftly getting out of the bed and moving over to the loveseat to sit beside him.

"Frex, what could possibly happen?"

"A million things," Frex said firmly.

He'd listed them all in the weeks following Melena's death, trying to convince himself that it was something other than the milkflowers that had caused her death, that it hadn't been his fault.

"Frex, Fabala is twenty-eight and healthy. She's going to be fine," Annalie said soothingly. "Why would you think that something would happen?"

Frex rubbed his hand over her face. "I lost almost the first ten years of her life," he said quietly. "Because of my… arrogance. My blindness. What if everything since then isn't enough?"

"What, like some karmic punishment?" Annalie asked.

Frex faltered but nodded. Annalie exhaled slowly. It didn't come through often, but when it did, it was very clear where Elphaba where had gotten her pessimistic streak from. Unlike Elphaba, however, Frex wasn't above believing in fate. And the sudden fear that it might be his fate to lose his beloved daughter, when it sometimes felt as though he'd just found her again, still trying to make up for time lost. It was more than he could bear.

"Darling, it's been almost twenty years since I came here," Annalie reminded him gently. "Which means it's been almost twenty years that Elphaba has adored you for. I promise you, you've made up for those years. Fabala would say the same thing, I'm sure."

She rubbed his arm comfortingly. "She is going to be fine, and the baby is going to be fine. Once you actually see her, you'll see. You'll feel so much better," she promised.

Tomaz was much more excited at the prospect of being an uncle than Annalie had expected of a sixteen-year-old boy; but no one's excitement could eclipse that of Nessarose once she heard the news.

Nessa was able to visit Munchkinland much more frequently than Elphaba was. She and Blaze usually came to visit about one weekend a month. Despite having been married for six months now, and as much as she loved her new home and job, Nessa missed her parents dearly.

As soon as Nessarose got Elphaba's letter, she made her way to Munchkinland at the next opportunity.

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" she asked over tea with Annalie and Nikita. "I hope it's a girl."

Annalie laughed. "You'll be just as thrillified if it's a boy," she promised her. "I'm sure Elphaba and Fiyero just want the baby to be healthy."

"Besides," Nikita added. "You've just inherited a whole bunch of nieces and nephews."

Nessa giggled even as she nodded. Blaze's three older sisters had nine children between them, ranging between twenty-six and two. Nessa had found it was a little odd to suddenly have a niece that was a year older than yourself, but the whole family had made her very welcome.

"But this is different, Nikita. This is _Elphaba's _baby," she pointed out.

Nikita and Annalie shared a smile.

"Galinda's furious though," Nessa told them. "Because she was only out in the Vinkus to visit them in September and Fabala never said a word."

"She was only about ten weeks when she wrote to us," Annalie reminded her. "She may not have known when Galinda visited. I was nine weeks when I found out I was expecting Tomaz."

Nessa made a murmur of acknowledgement as she took another sip of tea.

"I just wish I could see her. Lurlinemas feels so far away," she complained.

Annalie knew exactly how she felt. She was eager to see Elphaba herself, but she hoped that seeing her would put Frex's mind at ease regarding his fears for Elphaba's health. She could tell it was still bothering him.

"You're not going to say anything to her about it, are you?" she asked him the day Elphaba and Fiyero were due to arrive for the holiday.

Frex shook his head. "No, of course not. If she hasn't thought about it, I don't want to worry her."

It was the Sunday before Lurlinemas, and Annalie was thrillified at the prospect of having all her family under one roof again. It didn't happen nearly often enough for her liking.

The beds all had fresh linen and there were flowers on the nightstand to welcome them home, and Nikita had been baking all week in preparation. When Annalie had written to Elphaba to ask after any particular cravings she was having, the response had been _apples. _In any form, apparently. There was a pie in the oven baking at this very moment, and the fruit bowl was filled with apples- both red and green.

"Ima, don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Tomaz asked her, seeing all the apples that had suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

Annalie laughed. "Not at all. When I was pregnant with you, I craved pretzels. I think I ate about a bag a day."

Tomaz looked mildly horrified. "You think Elphaba's going to be eating a bowl of apples a day?"

She laughed again. "I just want to be sure she has the option. Now, is your room tidy, Tom? They'll be here soon."

Tomaz rolled his eyes. "What does that matter? They're not staying in my room, are they? And it's only Elphaba and Nessa."

She looked at him pointedly, and he heaved a sigh, grabbing an apple before reluctantly heading for the stairs.

Nessarose and Blaze arrived first, bearing gifts for the family.

"I wasn't able to stop myself from buying a little something for the baby," she confessed to Annalie, placing the gifts under the tree.

"Is that bad luck, do you think?"

"Everyone tends to think differently in that regard," Annalie allowed. "Elphaba's not usually superstitious, but I don't know."

Annalie _was _a little superstitious herself, so she'd been trying to resist the temptation to buy many of the adorable baby things she'd seen until after she'd seen Elphaba.

She hadn't been able to resist starting a quilt for the baby, however.

The moment the royal carriage pulled up outside the house, Annalie and Nessa were at the front door, waiting eagerly. Annalie couldn't help but watch carefully as Elphaba alighted from the carriage, her eyes falling to her stomach despite the fact Elphaba was wearing a heavy coat and no bump was discernible.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright as she hurried to greet her sister.

"Finally!" Nessa exclaimed. "We expected you hours ago. What took you so long?"

Elphaba laughed. "Are you kidding me? Fiyero wouldn't let the driver go faster than one mile an hour. It's a miracle we got here before Lurlinemas."

Fiyero grinned unapologetically as he climbed the front stairs behind his wife.

"Hey, we have precious cargo on board."

"No, you were just worried I'd throw up in the carriage," Elphaba replied amusedly.

Annalie chuckled and ushered them all inside. "Well, you're here now and that's the important thing. Come on in. It's freezing out here."

Elphaba stepped into the foyer, shrugging off her outerwear easily and smoothed down her cream wool knit dress as she handed her things to Fiyero. As she turned, she saw Nessarose staring at her abdomen, her eyes soft.

"Oh, _Fabala," _she sighed.

Elphaba smiled, her hands moving of their own accord to smooth over the curve of her stomach.

"I know. I'm only half way through and I'm huge," she said ruefully.

"You are not huge," Annalie scolded immediately.

She stepped forward and gently placed her hand on her stomach. "Can you feel it kick yet?" she asked eagerly.

Elphaba nodded, her eyes alight. "Yeah. It's only been in the last few days that they've been definite kicks and movements, instead of just flutters."

"You're twenty weeks, aren't you?"

"Twenty-one as of the day after Lurlinemas," Fiyero confirmed. "The baby's the size of a cantaloupe right now."

Nessa's eyes widened. "Really? Wow."

She looked at Elphaba a little hesitantly. "Could- could I feel?"

Elphaba smiled at her. "There's not much to feel right now," she said apologetically. "I think the baby's sleeping. But when he starts kicking, you can feel," she promised.

"_He?"_

Elphaba laughed. "It's just a guess."

"It sounds better than 'it'," Fiyero explained.

Elphaba glanced around the foyer. "Where's Papa?" she asked Annalie.

"Study," Annalie replied, pointing the way.

Elphaba hurried off towards the study, pausing for a moment before quietly opening the door. Frex's head was bent over a stack of papers and Elphaba smiled as she tapped on the door.

Frex lifted his head and his face immediately brightened at the sight of her.

"Fabala."

"Hi," Elphaba said, hurrying over to hug him as he stood up and came around his desk to greet her.

"Hello, darling."

Elphaba never really felt like she was home until she'd seen her father, and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as he hugged her tightly. Although, she admittedly cried over everything these days. But she had been waiting for months to see her parents and to be able to share her joy with them in person. Letters just weren't the same.

"Look at you," Frex said softly, drawing back to examine her critically, taking her hands in his.

Elphaba chuckled and lowered her eyes.

"You're healthy?" Frex asked suddenly.

Elphaba was a little surprised as his grip tightened on her hands fractionally.

"Perfectly," she reassured him. "Both of us," she added, her eyes brightening instinctively. "The midwife even says that the baby's measuring above average size."

Frex eyed her stomach for a moment and then nodded, his shoulders lowering. "Alright," he said.

Elphaba frowned quizzically but said nothing as he gently guided her from the study and into the living room.

Blaze broke off from his conversation with Fiyero to rise to his feet and greet her, whereas Tomaz looked up over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa," he greeted her. "How pregnant are you?"

"Twenty weeks," Elphaba answered.

When he looked at her blankly, she rolled her eyes. "Five months."

"Oh. Is it twins?"

Nessa reached over and smacked his arm lightly. _"Tom. _You can't say that!" she gasped.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again as she sat next to Fiyero on the couch. "Just the one baby, Tom. But thanks."

"That we know of," Fiyero added and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"I'm just saying," he said hastily. "My friend Doruk, they had no idea they were having twins until they were born. The midwife only ever heard one heartbeat. Remember, Fae?"

Elphaba did remember, but she hadn't thought about that until just now.

"Oz, twins," she murmured, paling slightly as one hand went to her stomach.

"You'd probably know if it was twins," Annalie reassured her, but that was little comfort to Elphaba, who made a mental note to ask the midwife to check at her next check-up.

"So, are you still having morning sickness?" Blaze asked Elphaba.

"Well, it's not really 'morning' sickness," Elphaba said dryly. "But yes. It's not as bad as it was," she allowed. "But I'm pretty much constantly nauseous."

Everyone had a million questions for Elphaba and Fiyero about the pregnancy. Fortunately, it was impossible for them to tire of talking about their forthcoming child.

Elphaba went to bed early that night, rather exhausted from the journey. Nessa, despite the efforts it took to get her up the stairs, followed soon afterwards. She tapped gently on the door and smiled faintly as she saw her sister settled in the bed.

"Hi. Are you going to sleep?"

"Not in the next ten minutes, I hope," Elphaba grinned faintly, gesturing for her sister to come into the room.

Usually late-night sisterly heart to hearts were held in Nessa's room, due to convenience, but Elphaba found it difficult to stay awake past nine o'clock these days.

Nessa eased herself onto the bed beside Elphaba, linking their arms.

"Are you excited?" she asked, eyeing Elphaba's stomach.

"So excited," Elphaba nodded. "And also terrified."

Nessa faltered for a moment. "Were you trying?"

She wasn't sure if that was a question that was appropriate to ask.

But Elphaba merely nodded. "Yeah, we were."

She ran her hands lovingly around her stomach. This baby was very much planned, very much wanted.

"It took five months," she said, anticipating her sister's next question.

"Is that long?" Nessa frowned.

Elphaba shrugged. "All the books say that the average is six months to a year, so not really. But it _feels _long at the time."

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "Are you and Blaze-?"

Nessa blushed faintly. "No, not yet. I'm nowhere near ready for that."

Elphaba nodded.

"When did you find out exactly?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba chuckled faintly. "Well, I swear I knew the day after," she shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy, but I just did. But it was another two weeks before I could get a blood test to prove it."

The longest two weeks of her life.

"It was so hard not to tell you all immediately," she sighed.

"Ibrahim and Kasmira knew, didn't they?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Only because it was too hard to hide my constant vomiting," she giggled faintly.

Nessarose giggled too.

And then Elphaba drew in her breath, and Nessa looked to her in alarm. "What?"

Elphaba reached over and took her hand, placing it on her stomach. It took a moment, and then Nessa felt movement beneath her fingers.

She gasped softly. "Was that-?"

Elphaba nodded happily. "Baby's awake."

Nessa beamed, her eyes filling with tears. "That is…"

"Magical," Elphaba finished for her. "I know."

Nessa was lost for words.

"I hope it's a girl," she finally said.

Elphaba giggled. "So does Galinda. She's not subtle about that either."

That didn't surprise Nessarose in the least.

"What do _you _want?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I honestly don't care. Yero says he doesn't either, but I think he wants a boy."

Fiyero had once again insisted over dinner that he had no preference, but Elphaba knew her husband too well.

"So, May twelfth," Nessa said softly.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully. You and Blaze will come and stay, won't you?"

Nessa's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course," Elphaba replied. "The baby's going to want to meet their Auntie Nessa immediately."

Nessa hesitated. "Are you sure? It won't be too much for you to have visitors?"

"I want you there," Elphaba insisted. "And Ima and Papa. And do you really think I could keep Galinda away?"

Nessa giggled. "No," she admitted. "Alright. If you're sure, I'll be there," she promised.

Elphaba beamed at her. "Good."

The baby shifted again beneath their hands, and Nessa couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Have you started talking about names yet?" she asked after a moment.

"We have some thoughts," Elphaba nodded. "Glin keeps giving us suggestions, of course."

"Is one of them 'Galinda'?" Nessa asked with a smile and Elphaba giggled.

"No. At least not yet," she said. "Alivia and Kole have been suggested frequently, though."

"I'm not surprised by that," Nessa replied.

"No," Elphaba agreed. "And we haven't discounted that possibility," she admitted.

"I think you'd be crazy not to. After everything Alivia and Kole have meant to you," Nessa pointed out.

"Alivia is your ancestor though," her sister said. "Well, Blaze… but still."

"Blaze wouldn't mind if you named the baby Alivia," Nessa reassured her. "No one would."

Elphaba hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her stomach gently. "I'm not sure if I want to name the baby after anyone, you know? But Yero's keen on the idea. He thinks a family name would be nice."

Nessa frowned slightly.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"Nothing," Nessa said quickly, but Elphaba only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, right. What is it?"

Nessa faltered. "It's nothing, really. I just… I know you never thought about what you'd name your children when we were younger."

Elphaba snorted. "No," she agreed. "Not like you or Glin."

Elphaba had been treated to many recitations of Galinda's list of baby names over the years. It changed frequently, dependant on Galinda's taste, trends and whatever guy she was dating or interested at the time. Because as Galinda had reminded her many times, "a child's name is only as good as the surname you get stuck with."

Nessarose, on the other hand, had always had a consistent choice since she was eleven.

"Has yours changed?" Elphaba asked her. "Rosalba for a girl, Prax for a boy?"

Nessa shook her head. "No, it hasn't changed. But the thing is, if I do ever have a daughter, I would really love to name her for Ima. As a middle name."

Elphaba's face softened. "Oh Nessie."

"I know I have no right to ask," Nessa said quickly. "And I _know _how much you love Ima. But… she's the only mother I've ever known."

She lowered her gaze to Elphaba's stomach as the baby shifted and kicked out once more, staring fixatedly at the rounded surface.

Elphaba reached over and gently rubbed Nessa's arm, drawing her gaze.

"It's ok, Nessie, I get it," she said softly, smiling faintly. "You've got dibs, ok?"

Nessa's eyes widened slightly. "Are you _sure?"_

Elphaba nodded. "I've got two other mothers I can name a daughter after if we go that route," she reminded her. "Anna won't be offended."

Nessa's brow wrinkled. "But what if Blaze and I don't have children? Or have all boys?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Then it's on Tom?"

Nessa giggled and rested her head against Elphaba's shoulder. "Thank you, Fabala."

Elphaba linked her fingers through Nessa's and squeezed them softly. "Of course."

The next morning when Elphaba came downstairs for breakfast, Nikita immediately abandoned her cooking to embrace her excitedly.

"Oh my Oz, _look_ at you!" she beamed.

That seemed to be everyone's initial reaction and Elphaba could only laugh.

"Come here," Nikita ushered her into a seat beside Fiyero. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine," Elphaba reassured her, pouring herself a glass of juice. "What have I missed?"

Nikita laughed as she put a plate of food before her. "Your husband's latest attempts at bribery for the secret ingredient to my scrambled eggs."

"I may have offered to name the baby after her if she told me," Fiyero confessed and Elphaba snorted.

"Did it work?"

"Not at all," Nikita chuckled. "So, Fabala. How long are you home for?"

"Only a week," Elphaba shrugged. "We have to be back in the Vinkus for New Year's."

It was unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped.

Their priorities for visits to Munchkinland were always the same- visiting with Boq and Cemile; spending time with Ottah, Melia and the boys; and of course, Elphaba having lunch with her father. But they had never quite had a lunch like this before.

Frex watched in blatant amusement as Elphaba's plate was placed before her- mushroom soup, fries drenched in ketchup and a large slice of apple pie.

"It's the baby," she shrugged apologetically.

Frex nodded with a faint smile. "Your mother ate nothing but pasta and salad with you," he recalled.

Elphaba smiled softly. "Really?"

"And chocolate milk. Plain milk made her dreadfully sick, but she'd drink chocolate milk by the gallon."

Elphaba chuckled at the thought.

"I thought I'd go down to the cemetery this afternoon," she said. "It's the only chance I'll get while I'm here, I think."

Not only was this the only chance Elphaba would get to visit her mother's grave before leaving Munchkinland, but she had realised, the only chance she'd get to visit before the baby was born. Before she was a mother herself.

She'd written a letter that morning after breakfast, while Fiyero had impressed Nessa and Blaze with all his knowledge on their developing baby. Fiyero had been reading the pregnancy books more than Elphaba had and he was particularly interested in tracking the baby's development as the weeks went by.

"He's the size of a banana right now," he told them. "And he's got his eyebrows and eyelids, and whatever Fae eats, the baby can taste."

"How?" Nessa asked, suitably impressed.

"Well, whatever Fae eats changes the taste of the amniotic fluid, and the baby's started swallowing it to practice," he explained.

Nessa looked to her brother-in-law rather in awe and Elphaba lifted her head to beam at Fiyero for a moment before returning to her letter.

Frex frowned slightly. "You're not going down there alone, are you?"

Elphaba resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Fiyero had said the same thing when she'd told him her plans that morning. Apparently being pregnant rendered her incapable of walking down to the graveyard alone.

"Yero's going with me," she assured her father and Frex nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright then."

Late on Lurlinemas Eve, Frex was reading in his study. It was almost midnight, but Annalie was still upstairs wrapping the last of the gifts and he was under strict instructions not to enter the room until she was done.

When there came a gentle tap on the door, he thought it would be Annalie, but instead he found Elphaba's head poking around the door.

"What are you doing up?" he asked in surprise.

She'd gone to bed hours ago.

Elphaba shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. "I can't sleep," she said. "I saw the light on."

Off Frex's frown she gestured to her stomach. "It's hard to sleep with a little person doing somersaults."

Frex's face cleared and he nodded, placing his book aside. Getting to his feet, he motioned for her to move aside from the doorway.

"Cocoa?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded, following him to the kitchen.

While Frex made the cocoa, she cut up a few apples into slices to munch on, settling herself at the kitchen table.

"Is Anna asleep?" she asked.

"Still wrapping gifts," Frex replied dryly and Elphaba grinned knowingly.

"Right."

They sat in silence for a while, drinking their cocoa while Elphaba thoughtfully ate her apple slices.

"Papa, can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course, Fabala."

Elphaba pushed her plate to the side and ran a finger around the rim of her mug.

Watching her, Frex had a sudden flashback to the very first time he'd taken her for cocoa and something in his chest clenched with foreboding.

"What do you think are the chances," Elphaba finally said slowly, her gaze fixed on her mug. "Of the baby being… like me?"

Frex's blood ran cold and his heart sank.

"I don't know, Fabala," he admitted.

Elphaba nodded, not raising her eyes. Frex pushed his own mug aside, feeling quite ill. He hadn't expected this, hadn't given it any thought. He'd never considered that this was what Elphaba would be dwelling on.

"Darling, you know that Fiyero is going to love the baby regardless," he told her.

Elphaba nodded again, still not looking up from her mug. "I know," she said softly.

And then a thrill of panic shot through him and he reached across the table to place a hand on her arm.

"As will I," he said firmly.

Elphaba's head shot up, her eyes wide. As she met his gaze, her face softened, and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"I know that, Papa," she promised him, her voice cracking slightly.

"That's not what I was thinking," she added quickly. "I just… things will be so much easier for him- or she- if they aren't green."

Frex actually smiled. "Elphaba, the child is going to be royalty."

She shrugged one shoulder, lowering her eyes once more. "I was a Governor's daughter. That didn't make much of a difference, did it?"

Frex didn't know what to say to that.

Elphaba sighed and got to her feet slowly. "I think I can sleep now," she said. "Thank you for the cocoa."

Frex also rose to his feet, coming around the table to hug her.

"I love you, Fabala."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "I love you too, Papa. Happy Lurlinemas."

She headed upstairs, leaving Frex standing in the kitchen with a frown. He sighed heavily, rinsing out their empty mugs and Elphaba's plate and then turned off the lights. He was more tired than ever, but he knew there'd be no sleep tonight until he spoke to Annalie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the beginning of May, Frex and Annalie made their way out to the Vinkus. They left Tomaz under Nikita and Akio's care until the school year finished, and then he would travel out to the Vinkus with Boq and Cemile when they came out to meet the baby.

Nessa and Blaze and Galinda and Wit would also make the journey closer to Elphaba's due date, but Frex and Annalie wanted to spend as much time with their daughter as possible before their first grandchild arrived.

Annalie had seen Elphaba last in March, during a brief visit for her baby shower, but Frex hadn't seen her since Lurlinemas. He wished he could say that his fears of losing Elphaba had dissipated, but although they _had _reduced in the past few months, that nagging fear remained in the back of his mind.

Ibrahim and Kasmira greeted them warmly when they arrived at Werillah Ev, where they were staying so as not to impose too much on Elphaba and Fiyero.

"How is she?" Frex asked Kasmira as they seated themselves in the parlour for refreshments.

The queen smiled knowingly at him and Annalie. "The midwife says she's in perfect health and right on track. Elphaba says she's exhausted and fat, and Fiyero's just thrillified she's finally started her maternity leave, although I suspect she's not going to slow down as much as he thinks she is."

Frex couldn't help but smile. They'd all argued with Elphaba about when she'd stop her royal duties before the baby came, and it was safe to say they all would have preferred she stop sooner than she did. Elphaba had insisted that as long as she was healthy, she wanted to work as long as possible, and had ultimately only stepped down a week ago- three weeks before her due date.

Annalie and Kasmira were already deep in discussion about the likelihood of Elphaba going past her due date.

"I know they always say first babies are late, but Tomaz came right on his due date," Annalie was saying as Frex tuned back in.

Kasmira laughed. "Not Yero. It was _nine _days past my due date before he decided to arrive."

"Characteristic of him since the beginning," Ibrahim joked.

Annalie turned to Frex. "Elphaba was early, wasn't she?"

Frex nodded. "Not very. It was ten days before Melena's due date… it all happened rather quickly."

Melena had only been in labour for five hours before Elphaba was born, which had seemed like an eternity at the time (to Frex at least), but in hindsight was below average.

"How's Tomaz?" Ibrahim asked Frex. "Is he ready for his exams?"

Frex smiled wryly. "For some. He seems to feel he only needs to study for the subjects he enjoys. Which is mostly just science and mathematics. I don't have high hopes for his English grade."

Ibrahim laughed. "That sounds familiar. Tomaz is still keen on science then?"

Frex nodded. "He's determined to study medicine at university. Which most likely means Central Emerald College. Shiz doesn't offer a medicine degree."

"What kind of medicine is he interested in?"

Annalie broke into the conversation with a laugh. "Nothing involving childbirth," she giggled. "He's fairly grossed out any time the subject comes up these past nine months."

Frex smiled in agreement. "He doesn't know yet, but I'm sure he'll answer any questions you have once he gets here after his exams. He loves talking about whatever he's interested in at the moment."

"He's rather like his big sister in that way," Annalie smiled fondly.

Elphaba and Fiyero joined them for dinner, Elphaba greeting her parents tiredly but not unenthusiastically.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," she reassured them all.

"We could have come to you," Kasmira reminded her but Elphaba shook her head.

"No, I'm already going crazy stuck in the house."

Annalie laughed. "Fabala, it's been about three days. It's barely a weekend."

"I know," Elphaba conceded. "Anyway, what's new in Munchkinland? How's Tomaz?"

Elphaba was as ready to have this baby as she'd ever be. The nursery was decorated and stocked, she'd read a thousand books on the subject, and she and Fiyero had a short list of names ready to go. All that was left was the waiting, which was Elphaba's least favourite part. She'd never been very good at waiting.

Having Annalie and Frex with her was some comfort though, especially as Fiyero still had royal duties of his own to complete until the baby arrived.

"Is Papa still sticking to this retirement plan?" Elphaba asked Annalie as they had tea one morning.

Frex had decided he wouldn't be running for re-election in November. This wasn't the first time he'd said such a thing, but so far, it seemed to be sticking this time.

"So far," Annalie said with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm not saying this is the reason why, but retirement _will _free up his schedule to visit his grandchild more often than he would be able to while in office."

Elphaba laughed, not hating that idea.

"You're not nervous, are you sweetheart?" Annalie asked, gently smoothing back Elphaba's hair.

"About childbirth? No, I'm more nervous about what comes after. The actual raising the baby part. Childbirth is going to suck, I know this," Elphaba said casually.

Annalie laughed. "It does," she admitted. "But then after a while, you forget just how much it sucks."

Elphaba looked rather doubtful at that claim.

Fiyero was out with Ibrahim and Frex at what he insisted on still calling "Dad School" although they'd chosen a different name for the foundation Fiyero had worked to establish throughout Elphaba's pregnancy. They were starting off small, with classes for fathers-to-be. Ibrahim and Frex had gone to share their experiences of being first time fathers with the group. Fiyero had suggested that the expectant fathers bring their own fathers along to share their wisdom, and invited Frex along too.

It had admittedly surprised Elphaba that Frex was willing to take part, given the circumstances of her birth, but Frex hadn't hesitated to agree to go along and offer his perspective. Frex rarely spoke about Elphaba's birth and childhood outside of their family, except for when he'd been in therapy. And that didn't change now, as he addressed the group of eight men that had assembled. At least, not in so many words.

"You have an idea in your head of what that moment is going to be like," he said slowly. "That moment when your child is born, your child that you've waited nine months to see and dreamed of what they're going to be like. And in your head, your child is never anything less than physically perfect."

He regarded the men gravely. Of the eight men present, they ranged from ages nineteen to forty-seven.

"I'm always going to live with the regret about the mistakes I made. If I can offer any advice, it's that a child is a blessing. As long as they are healthy and happy, nothing else matters beyond that."

Out of the group, two of the eight had already welcomed their child. There was another guy whose wife was due two days before Elphaba, and the others were all expecting to be fathers before the end of the summer.

"I thought I was prepared for the birth," one of the men said to Fiyero after the meeting, showing off the photos of his newborn son. "But I'm telling you, none of the books I read prepared me for how completely useless you feel."

Fiyero winced slightly. "Really?"

"Utterly, completely useless," the man confirmed.

Fiyero sighed gloomily. "I'd kinda hoped my friends with kids were lying about that part."

The man laughed. "Nope. Sorry."

Ibrahim laughed too, when Fiyero asked his father about it. Even Frex smiled as they both confirmed that, yes, being useless during the birth was completely normal.

"I wasn't even in the room when you were born," Ibrahim reminded his son. "Royal tradition forbade it. I felt even more useless for that, just sitting in my study waiting for news."

Fiyero made a face, grateful that he was forsaking that particular tradition. There was no way he wasn't going to be in the room when his child was born, no matter how useless he felt.

"What do you do while you wait?" he asked.

Ibrahim grinned. "I'm not going to lie, Yero. You drink a lot of scotch."

Fiyero snorted. "Yeah, Fae would kill me if I went that route."

"Your mother wasn't terribly thrilled with me either," Ibrahim chuckled.

He smiled at Fiyero softly. "I'm very proud of you, Yero. This was a great idea- one of the best you've had."

Fiyero's eyes gleamed at the praise. "Thanks, Dad."

"I look forward to see how you grow the foundation," Frex agreed. "I think there's a lot of promise here."

Fiyero beamed. "I think so too," he agreed. "I've already got a bunch of ideas, but I didn't want to do too much too soon, you know?"

"Always a good idea," Frex said approvingly.

Ibrahim couldn't wipe the proud smile from his face. "I think the Vinkus is in very good hands with you and Elphaba," he told his son. "I'd actually be comfortable with stepping down. Take a leaf from your book, Frexspar, and retire."

Fiyero blinked at his father. "You're joking, right? Because we are nowhere near ready for that."

Ibrahim laughed. "I am joking," he reassured him.

Fiyero's shoulders eased. "Ok, we don't joke about this," he said solemnly. "We can talk about this around the time the baby leaves for university."

It was Frex who laughed this time. "Trust me, Fiyero," he told his son in law. "That'll come quicker than you think."

When Fiyero returned home, he found Elphaba lying on the couch, reading a letter.

"Galinda?"

Elphaba nodded, not looking up. "Yeah. I think she actually thinks writing me daily is going to coax me into labour."

Fiyero chuckled. "How?"

Elphaba raised her eyes to him. "Sheer force of will?" she guessed and Fiyero laughed.

He bent down to kiss her and her stomach lightly, before lifting her feet so that he could sit down and placing her feet in his lap.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine," Elphaba replied. "How did it go?"

"Really great, actually," Fiyero said. "My dad _and _your dad both said they were proud of me and that it was a great idea. How weird is that?"

Elphaba smiled softly. "Not weird at all," she said. "I'm proud of you too."

Fiyero squeezed her ankle lightly. "So, what's new with Glin?"

Elphaba folded up Galinda's letter and placed it on the coffee table.

"Just the usual. Work stuff, her usual summer social gatherings… complete with hints that she's breaking social etiquette by either not RSVP'ing or committing to events that she will potentially have to break, depending on when the baby comes."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "We'll plan all future children around Galinda's social calendar. Is that what she wants to hear?"

"Fall works best for her," Elphaba nodded with a grin.

Fiyero snorted.

"How was Papa?" Elphaba asked him suddenly.

Fiyero shrugged. "He seemed fine?" he replied. "I think he spoke really well. Why, honey?"

Elphaba frowned slightly. "I don't know. He's been a little weird since he and Ima got here."

Fiyero wrinkled his nose. "I can't say I've noticed," he admitted. "What does Anna say?"

"That he's just adjusting to this new phase of my life," Elphaba rolled her eyes faintly.

Fiyero grinned. "He does tend to freak out every time your life changes in a major way. You don't believe her?"

"It's not that I don't believe her. I just think there's more to it than she's saying."

"Maybe he's just freaking out over becoming a grandfather?" Fiyero suggested. "Like, now it feels real? It must be weird, especially when he's only seen you, what, twice in the past nine months? I've seen you every day and there's times it doesn't feel real."

"Trust me, it feels very real from over here," Elphaba said dryly, rubbing her stomach. "But maybe you're right."

Fiyero grinned. "I do love hearing that," he said and she laughed.

While her parents were here, Elphaba insisted on the usual weekly lunches with her father. Much to the bewilderment of both Frex and Fiyero, Elphaba scheduled lunch with Frex on her due date. Only Annalie was unphased by it.

"The likelihood of the baby coming today isn't terribly high," she pointed out to Frex that morning. "And it's only lunch, darling. She's hardly going to have the baby in between bites of her salad."

Frex winced. "Oz, I hope not."

Annalie laughed, but Frex couldn't help but watch Elphaba warily once they met for lunch. She laughed at him too.

"Papa, please relax. You're making me nervous," she said. "I don't remember you being this nervous before Tomaz was born."

"I wasn't," Frex replied dryly. "How's Fiyero holding up?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "He's hovering and driving me crazy. So, _please _relax, Papa. I honestly feel fine," she reassured him.

"If you're sure," Frex agreed reluctantly.

Elphaba bit back a smile. "I got a letter from Nessa this morning. She and Blaze will be here this weekend."

Frex nodded. "She wrote us the same. When is Galinda planning on coming out?"

Elphaba couldn't stop her smile this time. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised that she hasn't turned up on our doorstep today," she said. "Although I suppose there's still time."

Frex shook his head faintly, although he wore a smile of his own. He'd met Galinda enough times over the years to know Elphaba wasn't entirely exaggerating.

"She's going to be the baby's godmother, yes?" he asked Elphaba.

She nodded. "That's always been the plan, although we haven't actually asked her yet."

The idea had always been talked about, since they had been at Shiz. But now that there was an actual baby involved, Elphaba thought it was best to actually ask her best friend to be godmother.

Nessa and Blaze arrived in the Vinkus that weekend, a few days past Elphaba's due date. Still no baby.

By now, Elphaba was tired and "over it" in her own words, but she was still in good spirits. Nessa and Blaze couldn't stay longer than a few days because of work, so Nessa was not-so-secretly hoping that the baby would arrive this weekend while they were here.

Annalie and Kasmira laughed at Nessa about this, not unkindly.

"Babies are never going to arrive or do anything on your schedule," Annalie told her gently. "I'm sure Blaze knows this, having so many nieces and nephews."

Blaze nodded knowingly, smiling softly at his wife.

"I've told Nessa this many times," he agreed.

But then, on Sunday morning, a note arrived at Werillah Ev from Fiyero to notify them all that Elphaba was in labour and was asking for Annalie. She left immediately, while Nessa sent an express to Galinda.

The note didn't say exactly how long Elphaba had been in labour, or how far along she was; so Frex found himself sitting in the castle library, just _waiting. _

Nessa joined him shortly afterwards, wheeling herself up beside the armchair he'd chosen.

"Papa?"

Frex, who had been staring at a book on his lap without taking in a single word, looked over at her with a smile.

"It could still be hours," he warned her. "Are you still going to leave?"

Nessa's eyes widened and she shook her head immediately. "No! We couldn't possibly leave now."

"What about work?"

Nessa waved a hand. "I have sick leave. What better reason to use it than my niece or nephew?"

Frex chuckled. "I have to agree," he said.

Nessa sighed, leaning her head against the back of her chair.

"How soon will we know? Once the baby's here?" she asked him. "I don't remember really when Tomaz was born. Fabala and I were at Nikita and Akio's, I know. But we just woke up one morning and Tomaz was here."

Frex nodded slowly, closing the book on his lap.

"Tomaz was born about two hours before I came to get you girls," he said. "Enough time to ensure that Anna and Tom were both healthy and give Anna a chance to rest a little."

It had been the only birth where Frex had been able to take the time with his wife and newborn child to marvel at the little being they had created. Elphaba had been scorned, and Nessarose had been held vigil over, but Tomaz had been marvelled over in wonderment.

And all Frex wanted now was for his eldest daughter to have that same chance, that same moment of wonderment.

Frex gave up on trying to read after an hour, joining Ibrahim and Kasmira in the conservatory. Kasmira seemed calm as she sat there working on a needlepoint, but Ibrahim handed Frex a glass of scotch the moment he sat down, his own leg jiggling restlessly on the ground.

"The bookies have the odds of it being a boy at 4-7," Ibrahim said. "5-4 of it being a girl."

Kasmira shook her head. "I can't believe you follow this."

"I don't follow it, sweetheart," Ibrahim corrected her with a grin. "We have people for that."

Kasmira laughed. "Please tell me you didn't place a bet?"

"I did when Yero was born," Ibrahim reminded her. "I think it's lucky."

"Didn't you lose like, fifty dollars on that bet?"

"So, it wasn't lucky for my wallet," Ibrahim conceded laughingly. "But overall, I still think it's lucky."

Kasmira smiled softly. "All that matters is that Elphaba and the baby are both healthy," she said firmly. "That's all the luck we need."

"I'll drink to that," Frex said heavily, raising his glass towards her.

Time passed tortuously slow, while they all tried to find ways to keep occupied, none very successfully. Frex was sure he read the same page of a book for about an hour, and took in not a single word.

They were expecting a message from either Fiyero or Annalie at some stage, but there was nothing. In some ways, the silence was worse. Even if the note had simply been _'everything is fine', _Frex would've been grateful for the news. But to have _nothing… _

Annalie walked into the room just before eleven o'clock that night, surprising them all.

"It's a girl!" she announced, her eyes alight.

Frex rose to his feet swiftly, his heart in his throat.

"And Elphaba?" he asked his wife anxiously.

Annalie's face softened as she kissed him. "She's perfect," she reassured him. "She did beautifully."

Frex let out a breath, his shoulders sagging with relief.

"When was the baby born, Ima?" Nessa asked impatiently. "Have they named her yet?"

Annalie chuckled, running a hand over Nessa's head gently. "She was born at nine twenty-six this evening," she informed them all. "Eight pounds, ten ounces and she's absolutely beautiful. They haven't chosen a name yet, at least not that they told me. I thought it would be best if we let them get some rest and go see them in the morning."

"What does she look like, Annalie?" Kasmira asked eagerly.

Annalie beamed. "She looks… like Elphaba, _I _think, at least."

Blaze hesitated uncertainly. "Is she… I mean…"

"She's not green," Annalie said gently, smiling at Blaze to reassure him. The question was only natural.

"But her features are _all_ Elphaba. She's all legs and eyes."

"How's Yero holding up?" Ibrahim asked.

Annalie laughed. "He's just beside himself," she said fondly. "He's thrillified. They're all happy and healthy and just wonderful."

"So, we can go see them in the morning?" Nessa demanded.

"After breakfast," Annalie promised her.

Frex took Annalie's hand, squeezing it gently. Annalie beamed at him, as Ibrahim rushed off to get a bottle of champagne so that they could all toast to the baby before bed.

"You're sure Elphaba's alright?" Frex asked her quietly.

Annalie squeezed his hand in return. "She's fine, darling. I promise you. She's exhausted, but so happy. You'll see."

The next morning, they headed over to the townhouse, and Fiyero met them at the door, still beaming.

"Come in, come in," he said eagerly, ushering them inside.

"You look exhausted, Yero," Kasmira noted with a slight frown.

"I didn't sleep much last night," Fiyero admitted readily. He'd alternated between watching his daughter sleep and watching Elphaba sleep, too excited to sleep himself.

"Have you named the baby yet?" Nessa asked him.

Fiyero grinned at her. "We have," he nodded. "But I think Fae would rather introduce you herself."

He clasped his hands together, rubbing them slightly. "How do you want to do this?"

They decided to go upstairs in small groups, so as not to overwhelm Elphaba. Frex and Annalie went first, Fiyero leading them upstairs.

Frex's heart clenched in his chest as he entered the master bedroom to see Elphaba sitting up in the bed, the baby in her arms. She beamed at them.

"Hi, Papa," she greeted Frex softly.

Frex couldn't help but smile widely. "Hello, darling."

Annalie moved past him to bend down and kiss Elphaba's cheek, peeling back the blanket to look at the baby.

"How's our granddaughter?" she asked her, as Fiyero sat on the bed beside Elphaba.

"She's perfect," he said proudly.

Elphaba smiled. "Do you want to hold her, Papa?" she offered.

Frex wasn't going to refuse that opportunity, but he couldn't speak. He merely nodded and took the baby from Elphaba's arms. Annalie was right- she looked just like Elphaba, save for the lack of verdigris.

"She's beautiful," he said hoarsely. "She's absolutely beautiful, darling. Well done."

"Have you named her yet?" Annalie asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Alivia Melena Tiggular."

A lump was firmly lodged in Frex's throat. Annalie softly tucked a strand of hair behind Elphaba's ear, smiling at her.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm sure your mother would love it, sweetheart."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "I hope so."

"She would," Frex said firmly, clearing his throat to dislodge the lump. "She'd be honoured, Fabala."

Eventually, after both Frex and Annalie had held the baby, they took their leave so that Ibrahim and Kasmira could come up and meet their granddaughter.

Before leaving, Frex sat on the edge of the bed so that he could hug Elphaba.

"I'm so proud of you, Fabala," he told her.

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you, Papa."

Annalie kissed her cheek. "I'm going to send a message to Tomaz to let him know he's an uncle," she said. "Can I tell him the name, or is there some kind of royal protocol here?"

"Tell him," Fiyero nodded. "Mom and Dad will make the announcement today, so it's fine."

"Give Tom our love, please," Elphaba added.

"I will," Annalie promised.

"We should go," Frex said reluctantly. "I'm sure Nessarose is close to imploding downstairs," he said and Elphaba chuckled.

They returned downstairs and let Ibrahim and Kasmira head upstairs.

"How's Fabala?" Nessa asked immediately.

"She's fine," Frex reassured her. "You'll see her in a few minutes. She's excited to see you."

Nessa beamed.

Annalie took Frex's hand and brushed her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked softly, while Nessa and Blaze were distracted with their own conversation.

Frex smiled. "Yes," he admitted.

Annalie smiled knowingly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Alivia's first trip to Munchkinland occurred when she was nearly eight months old, when Elphaba and Fiyero made the journey out to stand with Frex as the new Governor of Munchkinland was sworn into office, and Frex, Annalie and Tomaz would move out of the Governor's house and into their new home in Nest Hardings.

Elphaba had many mixed emotions about bringing her daughter to her homeland, and also having to say goodbye to her childhood home- the home she'd been born in. The home her mother had died in.

It would hardly be Alivia's last visit to Munchkinland, they knew this, but Elphaba was finding it hard to let go of the mental image of her children walking through the halls of her childhood home. As silly as it sounded, she'd liked the idea of her children having only happy memories of the house- to chase away the ghosts of the first ten years of her life. Even with the love she had for her father and the home now, she knew the ghosts still lingered. They always would.

Alivia, mercifully, handled the carriage ride across Oz well, sleeping for most of the trip and only beginning to really fuss as they entered Munchkinland.

"I know," Fiyero soothed her, holding her so that she was standing on his legs. "You want to have a crawl around, don't you? Once we get to Oma and Opa's house, you can crawl around all you want," he promised her.

Elphaba scoffed. "Please. Between Anna, Papa, Nessa and Nikita, she's not going to be put down the whole time we're here unless she's sleeping."

Fiyero grinned. "You may have a point," he agreed. "That's what you get for being so adorable," he informed Alivia, kissing her cheek. "You take after your dad, don't your honey bunch?"

Elphaba laughed. "Oz, I hope she gets your modesty," she teased him.

Alivia giggled too, which was Elphaba's favourite sound in the world.

Frex, Annalie and Tomaz had already mostly moved into the new house, as the inauguration was in two days. It was to the new house that the carriage went, as this was where they were staying. Annalie had sent Elphaba some photos of the house a few weeks ago, but this was their first time seeing it in person.

"It's beautiful," Elphaba had to admit as she descended from the carriage.

As Elphaba had predicted, Nessa met them at the front door when they arrived, barely offering her sister a "hello" before whisking Alivia away, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero standing in the foyer.

Elphaba blinked, glancing to Fiyero before staring after Nessa, her arms still held out.

"Hi to you too, Nessie!" she called after her sister and then looked back to Fiyero. _"Seriously?!"_

Annalie came into view, her brow creasing and smile disappearing as she took in Elphaba and Fiyero's empty arms.

"Where-"

"Nessa," Elphaba explained, pointing in the direction Nessa had disappeared.

Annalie laughed. "Of course. Come on, let's get you settled and I'll give you the tour."

"What's left at Colwen Grounds?" Fiyero asked Annalie as they followed her to the guest bedroom.

"Mostly just Frex's study," Annalie replied. "The only furniture left is the furniture that belong to the house- the antiques. All our things have been moved here. Nikita and I are going to do a deep clean tomorrow. And Selda's coming by to take measurements for curtains."

"Selda. That's Haro's wife, right?" Elphaba asked.

She wasn't that familiar with the Governor-elect. She knew he'd been a district court judge up in the Applerues, but she'd never met him and knew little of his policies. Frex wasn't too disappointed in his successor, however, so Elphaba thought he couldn't be that bad.

"Yes," Annalie nodded. "They've got five children. A thirteen-year-old, a twelve-year-old, nine-year-old twins, and a four-year-old."

"That sounds exhausting," Fiyero said bluntly. "Ali's barely crawling, and I'm done."

Annalie laughed. "Oh, sweetheart. The easy part is when they can't walk."

"That's what I've told him," Elphaba grinned.

After placing the luggage in the spare room- which seemed to be double more than usual thanks to Alivia- Annalie gave them a brief tour of the house while they searched out Nessarose.

Frex, Blaze and Tomaz were up at Colwen Grounds to pack up Frex's study, Annalie explained.

"They were hoping to be back before you arrived. We weren't expecting you for a few more hours."

"It turns out Ali likes the carriage," Elphaba said. "We didn't need to stop as much as we thought."

Nessa was in the living room with Alivia, cooing over her while Alivia offered her toothy grins and babbles.

"Nessie, can I have my daughter back, please?" Elphaba asked her sister.

"Um, no," Annalie interjected. "Oma gets cuddles first, please."

Nessa reluctantly handed Alivia over to Annalie and turned to Elphaba.

"Hi," she said with a smile. "How was the journey?"

"Oh, _now _we get a hello," Elphaba teased her, bending to hug her.

Nessa giggled unapologetically. "She's so much bigger than she was at Lurlinemas last month."

"I know," Elphaba sighed, sitting down beside Nessa's chair. "I think she's got a third tooth coming in too. How are things with you?"

Nessa happily informed her sister all the latest news about her work and her in-laws until Frex, Blaze and Tomaz returned to the house. Blaze greeted Elphaba and Fiyero warmly, while Frex headed directly for Alivia. Elphaba had really expected no less, and turned her attention to Tomaz, snagging her brother's attention.

"Hey," she called out.

"Hey," Tomaz nodded in her direction.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Come hug me," she ordered.

Tomaz rolled his eyes right back at her. "I just saw you last month," he complained but reluctantly obeyed.

"How's school?" Elphaba asked him.

Tomaz shrugged. "Fine."

"How's Serrena?" Fiyero asked him with a teasing grin.

"Fine," Tomaz said nonchalantly, but his cheeks pinkened slightly.

Tomaz had his first steady girlfriend since Lurlinemas, which Nessa found adorable- much to Tomaz's dismay- and Elphaba just felt rather old.

Frex came over to greet Elphaba, and Tomaz happily accepted Alivia from his arms. Tomaz hadn't been interested at all in Elphaba's pregnancy, but was much more interested in Alivia once she was born, particularly once she started really engaging with the world around her.

"Is she standing yet?" Tomaz asked them, as Frex hugged Elphaba.

"Oz, no," Fiyero didn't even try to hide his relief. "I can barely keep up with her crawling. I am _not _ready for her to be standing or walking."

"It won't be long," Annalie predicted. "A month or so, I bet. From what you've been telling me."

"What do you think of the house?" Frex asked Elphaba.

She smiled. "It's nice."

"But it's not home," Frex finished knowingly. "You can go up for a final walkthrough tomorrow if you like, darling."

Elphaba nodded with gratefully. "Yeah. I want to show Ali. Not that she'll remember it," she admitted.

"But you will," Frex said. "That's what is important."

Frex and Annalie's new home wasn't too far from Boq and Cemile's house, so Elphaba and Fiyero decided to walk over to see them, taking Alivia with them. Cemile had announced over Lurlinemas that she and Boq were expecting their first child in June and Elphaba was thrillified that their kids would be close together in age to grow up together, even living on opposite sides of Oz.

"I'm so nervous," Cemile admitted as they sat down.

"About parenthood?" Fiyero asked. "She's not that scary, is she?"

He pointed to Alivia, crawling around at their feet and Cemile laughed.

"No, she's not. Labour, on the other hand, is terrifying."

"Honestly, it's true that you forget how bad it is," Elphaba admitted. "It's all kind of a blur now."

"Well, _I'm _more worried about parenthood," Boq said readily. "I wish Munchkinland had one of your Dad classes, Yero."

Fiyero grinned. "Who would've guessed that one of _my _best ideas would essentially be more school?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but there was no denying how proud she was of her husband. Fiyero's "Dad School" had grown in the last year and was now running classes and support groups all through the Vinkus.

"The new Governor's coming out to the Vinkus sometime in February, I think," Elphaba said. "Fiyero can take him to see the program in action, and maybe he'll implement it here. I know Papa was thinking about it, he just didn't think he could get it properly established before the election."

Fiyero nodded in agreement. "I gave him all my plans and notes," he said. "So, he might pass them on to Haro. I mean, he's got kids, right? He'll hopefully see the merit in it."

Elphaba had only resumed her royal duties just before Lurlinemas, so she had little news of her own in that capacity. What she was most proud of was that everything had been in place prior to her maternity leave hadn't suffered in her absence. She was really proud of her staff that had stepped up while she'd been basking in the miracle that was her daughter.

The next morning, Elphaba was up early. Alivia awoke at five and refused to enjoy early morning cuddles that they could usually coax from her on early mornings. Elphaba took her downstairs and made her a bottle, settling them in a rocking chair that sat on the enclosed sun porch at the back of the house.

That was where Frex found her ten minutes later.

"Morning, Papa," Elphaba greeted him.

"Good morning. She alright?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, I think she's just a little unsettled. New place and all. Maybe the journey disrupted her routine a little more than we thought."

Frex sat down beside her. "You're still stopping at Galinda's on the way back, aren't you?"

Elphaba nodded again, a smiling lighting her face. "Yeah. We'll spend a few days with Glin and Wit, and then head back to the Vinkus. We'll be back again in February, though."

"Oh?"

Elphaba grinned at her father. "Want to know a secret? Wit's going to propose to Glin. So, the engagement party will be in February."

Frex smiled. "That's wonderful news. When did he tell you?"

"He wrote to me just after Lurlinemas, asking about our plans for the inauguration," Elphaba explained. "He says it'll make Galinda happy if we're there when it happens. So, I suggested to Glin that we stop by for a few days."

"So she doesn't suspect?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "Not that she's said to me. But it's _hard_ to keep secrets or surprises from Galinda. I still can't believe she never found out I was pregnant with Ali before I told her. So, she might know, but be pretending she doesn't know… if that makes sense."

Frex nodded slowly.

Eventually the rest of the household awoke and they had breakfast, before they all headed up to the Governor's mansion. Annalie was meeting Nikita to clean the house- refusing Elphaba's offer to help- but everyone else was going just to say their goodbyes. Well, except for Tomaz, who was dragged along despite his complaints that it was just a house and he didn't _need _to say goodbye.

"It's not _just _a house," Annalie corrected her son. "It's your first home. It's the place where you were born. Where your sisters were born. Where your father and I were married."

Tomaz merely shrugged. "I guess…"

"You're so sentimental, Tom," Elphaba teased him.

"The house isn't going anywhere," Tomaz pointed out. "We just won't live there."

"You know, there was a time when I was about ten when there was talking of moving the official royal residence to one of the other castles," Fiyero chimed in. "So, my dad and I carved our initials in one of the trees on the grounds- just in case. For history's sake, you know?"

_That _caught Tomaz's interest. "Cool. Can we do that, Papa?" he asked Frex eagerly.

Frex shot a mildly exasperated look in Fiyero's direction.

"I think that's a nice idea," Annalie chimed in before Frex could shoot the idea down. "We could do the carving in the oak tree? Maybe around the back where it wouldn't be so obvious."

"I think we should do it," Nessa agreed. "Blaze has a pocketknife, do you have it on you?"

Blaze nodded. "Yes. It would do the job."

Frex looked to Elphaba questioningly, who shrugged, and then he sighed. "Alright," he said.

They went to the garden first when they arrived, where Blaze did most of the carving in the tree- Annalie and Frex reluctantly allowed Tomaz to carve his own initials under Blaze's careful supervision. Then they headed for the house, although Annalie lingered behind.

Elphaba paused, handing Alivia to Fiyero and moving back to Annalie's side.

Annalie linked her arm through Elphaba's, not saying anything for a moment. Elphaba just waited.

"Do you remember," Annalie said finally. "That this was the spot where I first met you and Nessa?"

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "Faintly," she said. "Miss Valeria had gotten married, which meant it was my job to entertain Nessa while Papa did interviews."

Annalie nodded. "You two were out here under this tree, and you were reading to her. _The Secret Garden."_

Elphaba's lips curved into a smile. "That I remember. Nessa started her garden after we finished the book."

Annalie laughed. "You would barely _look _at me, let alone talk to me. The first time you spoke more than a word to me, was to tell me that Nessa was afraid of the dark and I couldn't turn her lamp off until she was really asleep."

Elphaba's cheeks darkened faintly. "Ok," she said.

Annalie squeezed her arm gently. "Look how far you've come."

"Anna, that was twenty years ago," Elphaba reminded her.

"I know. But I'm just… remembering," Annalie sighed. "This house is…"

"An epoch?" Elphaba asked knowingly.

Annalie chuckled. "The biggest epoch," she agreed. "You'll see. When the time comes for you and Fiyero to move into the castle, you'll see."

"I do see," Elphaba promised. "Come on, let's go inside."

It was _odd _to see the house stripped of furniture, save for the few pieces that had stood in the Governor's mansion regardless of its resident for centuries.

Elphaba's footsteps echoed as she crossed the foyer, and she winced involuntarily. She found Fiyero and took Alivia from him, and then headed upstairs to see her former bedroom, Fiyero following close behind.

"It seems smaller," she mused aloud. "I wonder whose room this will be as of tomorrow."

Fiyero leaned against the doorframe casually. "They've got five kids, I'm sure it'll be used."

Elphaba chuckled. "Come see this," she said, leading him down to the tiny room at the end of the hall.

Fiyero looked around the bare space, his face blank. "What's this room?"

"This was my room until I was ten," Elphaba replied.

Fiyero's eyebrow raising was the only sign of surprise on his face.

"It's tiny," he said unnecessarily.

Elphaba just nodded, bouncing Alivia in her arms slightly.

"When the house was built, I'm pretty sure this was intended for a servant."

Fiyero watched her carefully. "So… if it hadn't been for Annalie, this probably would've been where you'd slept until you moved to the Vinkus?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Who's to say I would've moved to the Vinkus if that had happened?"

"You would've," Fiyero said confidently.

Elphaba raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he grinned. "There is no universe where I don't marry you, angel. No matter what happens."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile. "I'd like to believe that."

Fiyero moved across the room to wrap her in his arms, kissing first Alivia's cheek and then Elphaba's.

"I am a huge fan of this universe, however. I'd like that on record," Fiyero said and Elphaba laughed.

"Noted."

After wandering through the house, trying to commit as much of it to memory as possible, Elphaba found Frex in the study, sitting at the desk. The Governor's desk was one of those pieces that belonged to the house, but save for the built-in bookshelves, it was the only piece of furniture in the room.

"Forget something?" she asked him.

Frex smiled at her. "Leaving a letter for Haro," he explained. "It's tradition that the outgoing Governor leaves a letter for the new Governor."

He leaned back in the chair, tapping the envelope on the desk lightly.

"I found the letter that Governor Voss left for me yesterday when I was packing up the desk. I'd quite forgotten all about it," he admitted.

"What did it say?" Elphaba asked him.

"It said that no matter what I accomplished in office, the most significant accomplishments would be the life I led outside of office- my family. To not forget that and to put my family first. I didn't do that," Frex admitted readily. "Haro's circumstances are different to mine was when your mother and I first moved into this house. But that's the first bit of wisdom I passed along."

He looked to Elphaba solemnly. "You and Fiyero remember that," he said.

Elphaba's face softened and she nodded. "We will, Papa."

Frex nodded in satisfaction and placed the letter on the centre of the desk before standing up. "I think that's everything. Except for Anna and Nikita's final cleaning."

He and Elphaba left the study, Frex closing the door behind him.

He paused in the middle of the foyer, looking around one last time.

"I once read that a house wasn't a home until it had seen a birth, a death and a wedding," he said to Elphaba. "This house has seen all three in the years I lived here."

Elphaba couldn't help but think of her mother more now than ever. Leaving the house felt like saying goodbye to her for the final time.

"It's still going to be home, Papa. Even if we don't live here," she said quietly.

Frex smiled at her. "That's true," he agreed.

And then Elphaba linked her arm through his and they left the house to join the others, closing the door on this particular epoch of their lives and entering into the next.

**The End**

**AN. Thank you to everyone who read each story in this universe. I, like Fiyero, am a huge fan of this universe and I've loved writing each "epoch". **

**On to the next now! See you all in 2020 (that sentence is mildly terrifying. Wow). **


End file.
